Chaotic Calvary
by Alice Celestian
Summary: Bakura and Ryou uncover the mysteries of their mother, Professor Annabel Touzoku. With help from a few strange experiments gone wrong they might just finish the story in one piece. And remember, 'Us Allies have to fight against you Enemies.' Definitely: Puzzleshipping, Thiefshipping and Nurseshipping. (Rest to be determined)
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

Hello, this is a more serious story with lots of shocks and twists (not too many in the first chapter). I hope you like it, I find the plot rather intriguing to me. Please review with thoughts, questions or answers actually. Now please enjoy Chaotic Calvary.

* * *

Chaotic- complete state of confusion or disorder

Calvary- a experience of extreme mental pain

"Bakura, no fights, agruements, rude comments, cursing, or death glares. We are practically ghosts! There but never heard!" Ryou barked at his twin.

"Then a thief is a better example. " He retorted, earning himself a glare.

"Don't even dare. The police are already keeping a close eye after us after Mum's lab was uncovered. It's an anomaly how they even got those cameras in here. We're criminals without committing a crime, just stay out of trouble."

"Whatever Ryou." Bakura frowned, "This isn't the first time we were under heavy watch. Just this time we don't answer to a voice called 'Mum'."

Ryou grinded his teeth together, "Let's go to school, Bakura, before we are late."

"Or sentenced to be stoned." Bakura smirked, grabbing his bag. He was never serious on the matter. It was quite amusing seeing Ryou trying to be strong. What a farce.

Ryou stayed silent, gripping the straps of his backpack. He sighed.

"O, Mum. Your legacy is a heavy one to bear, Professor Touzoku." Bakura opened the front door for Ryou, bowing like a gentleman in a movie.

"Ever so kind of you to ease the tension but this is serious."

"No, no. This...is our life. Serious as it may be, we cannot change it so live it." He spoke truthfully. It never bothered him that their heads were desired on a silver platter.

"And what a great life it is?" Ryou sarcastically said, "Scarfs."

Bakura handed him his scarf, putting on his own. The scarfs covered their faces except their eyes like masks.

"Ready!"

Bakura nodded, he turned and locked the door as they exited. The flashing lights immediately went off, the yelling began.

"What do you have to say for your Mother's crime?!"

Why did she do it?!"

"You helped, didn't you, you monsters!"

"Go die along with her!"

"Go back to England! Murders!"

With even more nonsense. It didn't hurt anymore. At first Ryou cried and refused to leave the house but after Bakura mentioned his studies, he decided to face the insults. Ryou was scared. It hurt having the world hate you.

"No comment!" Bakura yelled, pulling Ryou through the crowd.

"Ghosts!" Ryou reminded him.

Bakura was going to reply until a shove interrupted him, "Hey!"

"Go die, you good for nothing foreigners! You're worthless!" The man yelled.

"Your Mother!" Bakura clenched his fists.

Ryou quickly grabbed him, running away, tears in his eyes. The crowd followed them. Every once in a while Ryou would yell at them to leave them alone. His efforts were futile. He even saw faces he once knew as friends in the crowd. People he thought looked out for him in the neighborhood. The crowd chased them a few blocks down until they hid in an alleyway. They panted leaning against the brick wall. They watched the crowd run pass them in their blind fury.

Tears fell from Ryou's eyes, "I can't take it! I can't take it!" He cried, banging his hand against the rough wall. He did it over and and over until blood gushed from his fist.

Bakura pulled him from the wall, "What the hell, Ryou?!"

"I don't deserve to live!" He sobbed, "She...to all those kids...They're dead!"

"Not our problem! We shouldn't have ever been brought into her sick world! You trying to kill yourself won't solve anything!"

"Yes it will!"

"Quit being a bloody idiot!"

Bakura heard a door open, he turned to see someone smoking on the back steps to an apartment building. The man stared at them with narrowed eyes, tapping his foot.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Just leaving." Bakura glared at the man.

"Too late now. They probably won't let you inside." He blew smoke, brushing his hair from face. It was a weird colour combination of blonde, black and dark red.

"Yami! Are you smoking!" A young voice came from inside.

The man, Yami, quickly discarded the tobacco, "Nope!"

A boy with the same hair style yet a lot shorter came to the door.

"I smell tobacco." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Not me, Yugi," Yami looked for a subject change, "These kids missed school."

"Really?" Yugi looked at them, "O may, your hand! Come in and I'll treat your wound!"

Bakura and Ryou stayed still.

"You heard him! Don't stand there like statues!" Yami yelled.

"Yami!" He scolded, "Your wound will get infected if not treated properly. I am the nurse here so I know what I'm doing."

Ryou nodded, taking a step forward. He glanced at Bakura, who sighed then nodded. That was a 'go ahead before I snap on these idiots'.

Ryou and Bakura followed them inside. They treaded up four flights of stairs. The stairway was shiny and clean. Anyone could see their reflection on the floor.

"Sorry, our repair man is lazy so the elevator won't be fixed anytime soon." Yugi said, looking dead at Yami.

"I'll do it sooner or later." He grumbled.

"Let's hope sooner." Bakura muttered.

"And he speaks! For a second I swore you were mute!" Yami laughed.

"That's not funny, some people are mute because of difficulties-"

"You love to kill my buzz."

They made it to the desired floor. The apartment building was a lot more expensive looking inside. It looked more like a hotel. Marble floors, mini chandeliers, numbers on each door. The numbers made no sense though, they were in all sorts of orders.

"This is a very beautiful place." Ryou said, politely.

"Thank you!" Yugi said, unlocking a door, "Home sweet home!"

The flat was extremely comfy like. There were only warm colours like browns and reds, colours of fall.

"Please sit down, I'll go retrieve the stuff." Yugi walked further into the home.

Ryou glanced at Bakura once more. "Sit down, Ryou."

Ryou nodded, walking to the sofa and gracefully sat unlike Bakura who plopped down beside him. As soon as Yami bent down to sit on the recliner.

"Yami Sudoku Muto!" Yugi yelled.

"Sudoku?" The twins asked.

"Family name." He explained, "My parents hated me since birth."

"What did you do with the rubbing alcohol! You always move stuff, it's so annoying! Why can't you just be a normal person and leave it!"

"Why do you blame me! Oh, nevermind! We ran out! And I don't move everything, I put it in it's rightful position! You mess up my organization, I like things by colour!"

"I organize by size, Yami! Just ask the neighbors!" Yugi nagged.

"Fucking housewife." Yami grumbled.

"What!"

"I'm going, dear!" He said, sarcastically.

"I'll come." Bakura stood up.

"Whatever, kid. Welcome to the circus." Yami said, scratching his head.

They walked out the flat. Yami knocked on the next door. Their was quite a bit of racket. The door quickly swung open.

"What?" The man sounded annoyed, "Yami? What is it, man?" He had messy black hair, green eyes and a slight tan. He was wearing a disheveled robe and messy eyeliner.

"Duke, we found the whipped cream!" A couple of girls giggled in the room.

"I'll be right there~!" He sang, "Make it quick, porcupine." He narrowed his eyes at Yami.

"Morning sex? No wonder Yugi hates morning...and you."

Duke scratched behind his head, "Well...yeah."

"Anyway, got any rubbing alcohol?"

"I might-"

"Duke, who's there? Are they coming to play with us?" The girls called again.

Yami frowned.

"Want to?" He asked them.

"No thanks." They declined.

"Oh, snap you're British! Hey, girls, you like Brits?"

"Really?!" A hoard of half naked woman came to the door. They giggled, "Say something!"

"Yea!"

"Please!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "I don't know why you-"

The girls squealed, jumping up and down.

"I'll ask someone else." Yami gave up hope on finding out from Mr. Devlin.

Duke shrugged, "Ladies! To the bedroom!"

"Yay!" Duke slammed the door after that.

"Such a manwhore." Yami rubbed his temples, "Next."

Yami knocked on the next door. The door cracked slightly.

"Y-Yami? What is it?" A woman with a heavy Russian accent asked.

"Do you have rubbing alcohol, Kisara?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. My apologies but my voice is killing me, I was in late last night." She whispered.

"I understand. " He nodded.

She gently shut the door.

"She's like a mouse. Nervous and quiet. Next!"

Once more Yami knocked on the door. This one was at the end of the hall. The door opened, slightly. Amethyst orbs stared at them.

"Yami?" a tanned hand came out and gripped his shirt, pulling him in.

Bakura quickly followed. His face came in contact with a shiny purple cloth dangling from the ceiling, making wave patterns. The ceiling look as if it was a sea of purple. This flat was totally different from Yami and Yugi's flat. There colour scheme was completely different, focusing on royalty colours: purple, gold, etc. There were heavy amounts of gold in the flat too. The couch was lined with it, the mirror frame was gold, etc.

"Fix my window! The cats they keep coming in watching me, smelling me, climbing in my bed! It's insanity! Something in here sets them off!"

Bakura looked at a strange candle holder. It was crafted so that the candle went inside the dragon so a the flame came out it's mouth. He slightly touched it and a flame lit. He jumped back a little.

"At least you know you're appealing to all species and gender." Yami shrugged.

Bakura glanced at the man Yami argued with. He had long blonde hair and brown skin, a combination he had never seen. His eyes were amethyst, they shone with an eerie glow and resembled a cat's in many ways.

"I cannot believe they all swarmed in!" He exclaimed, sitting on the couch. The cats crowded around him.

"I thought you worshipped cats?"

"That's ancient Egypt, you stereotypical jackass." He threw his head back, "Just fix it so they can't bring their friends."

"Whatever, Malik." Yami walked to the window, taking a look at it.

"What made you come here anyway?"

"Tell 'em kid!" Yami said, groaning pushing his weight on the window.

Bakura sighed, "Rubbing alcohol."

This Malik person looked him up and down, "Kidnapping kids, Yami? How ironic."

"I will shit on your dreams."

"How polite, Sudoku," Malik glared at him then looked at Bakura, "Of course, Cutie. I'll get it now." He got up, walking down the hall of the flat.

Bakura noticed he wasn't wearing pants, just a very long, baggy shirt. Bakura averted his eyes, quickly, slightly blushing.

"Put some pants on!" Yami yelled.

"Got some smokes, Yami-kun? " Malik cooed.

"Don't ignore me!"

Malik came back, "O, shut it! Back in Egypt they loved this body! My dances would get nuns hot and bothered!" He handed the bottle to Bakura.

Malik stared at him. Bakura met his eyes.

He gave a smile, "You look like someone I know." He explained, sighing.

Bakura nodded. He had a nice smile, it was soothing in a way considering the world hated him.

"What about my smoke, Mr. Muto?"

"After I'm done." Yami growled, punching the window.

"Well I hope you're done soon." Malik flopped on the couch. He looked at Bakura, patting the seat next to him.

As soon as Bakura walked there a cat jumped there. Malik put it on the floor. Bakura sat down on couch. It was quite soft. He looked around, there were no electronics at all. He noticed bars outside the window.

"What's with the bars?" Bakura asked.

"To keep out cats." Malik smiled at him, "They love the lavender smell in here."

"Oh. That's why they crowd in here."

"Yes. I chose a different scent for my apartment."

Chose a different scent? It was weird the way he said it, like there was some limited amount.

"Why did you come to Domino?" Bakura asked.

"New life," He sighed, "My country is beautifully faulted. It is suffering." He reached for a wooden box, a cat pushed the box in his reach, "I was not really a good boy there. I used to-"

"Malik, don't talk dirty to him! Everyone knows you're a hoe!"

He snickered, pulling out a cigarette, "I was just telling him 'bout my old life and I am not a whore. If I were to talk dirty, I'd say it in Arabic or Ancient Egyptian. I am very good with languages." He pulled a lighter from his back pocket, lighting his cigarette.

"Which ones to you know?" Bakura asked.

"French, Arabic, English, Simplified Chinese, Russian, German and Italian. " Malik's ashtray was given to him by another cat.

"Wow, seven?"

"Also the ancient languages including Latin. I get around."

"You've only been here and Egypt!" Yami said, sitting on the window. He really was a bad repairman.

"I didn't mean like that. I picked it up from the others who lived here before they died."

Bakura blinked, "How'd they died?" It didn't sound right the way he said it just like the scent thing.

Malik stood still in place, "Well...everyone dies, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"How?"

"All different ways! They were older so some were natural." Malik waved his hand at him.

"Oh so-"

Malik cut him off, "What a bad conversation! Yami ya done?"

"Not...working." Yami panted from the floor.

"Just go, I'll get Joey to handle it."

"Alright. Alcohol?" Yami asked, standing.

Bakura nodded, standing up.

"Ta-Ta, Cutie!" Malik waved, "I have to leave anyway."

Yami grabbed Bakura, "Fucking window, fucking Malik." He grumbled.

"What?! No goodbye hugs and kisses?!" Malik joked.

"Not in your life!" Yami remarked, quickly walking towards the door.

"Hey Cutie! Next time let's do the *48!" He chuckled.

Eyes narrow in thought, "48?" Bakura asked.

Yami turned red, "He's underage!" He yelled, slamming the door as they left.

"What's the-"

"Let's get this to your brother." He already started down the hall.

Bakura followed him, still wondering what the 48 was. His mind drifted to the bars on the windows. This wasn't a bad neighborhood, why did they have bars? He also realized Yami and Yugi's apartment had them too so it wasn't cats like he said.

As soon as they walked into the flat, Yugi stomped up to Yami.

"Yami! Where-" He barked up at him.

"Blame Malik!"

Yugi calmed down a little, "How is he?"

"Flirty as always. He seemed more talkative." Yami walked pass him.

"They extended his hours. He's been coming home later in the night. I worry about him." Yugi looked at Bakura, "Does he look tired or sick?"

Bakura handed him the bottle, "Not at all. He looked just fine."

"Yeah, cause he flirted with ya the whole time."

Ryou looked at him, "Flirted?"

"It was harmless."

Yugi and Bakura walked to the couch. Yugi sat next to Ryou. Ryou took the bloody rag from his hand.

"Will this hurt?" He asked.

Yugi smiled, "My mother taught me a trick." He opened the bottle and...splashed it all on his hand.

"AHHH!" Ryou screamed, flying off the couch at the pain.

"See?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head in shame. That's where the alcohol went. Yugi was terrible at first aid like he was at fixing things. Bakura just sat there shocked.

"What the bloody hell! You said your mum taught you a trick!"

"I didn't say that trick applied to this. Now time to wrap the bandages!" He said excitedly, slowing approaching Ryou.

Ryou backed up, "Get away from me!"

"What's the screaming for?"

Malik?

He was at the door with another male with tanned skin. The man had grey hair and pale lavender eyes, a scar trailed under his eye. Malik was wearing another long, baggy sweater that hung off his shoulders, this time in beige. He wore chocolate coloured skinny jeans with Uggs. The other man wore a red fall coat with fur on the hood with jeans and sneakers.

"Hey Akefia." Yami said.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's the problem?" Malik asked again.

"Wrap his wound, Malik." Yami commanded.

"Really quick or we'll be late. And don't order me around." He walked to the couch, "C'mere."

Ryou hesitantly got up and returned to the couch. Malik snatched the bandages from Yugi, whom pouted in return, and gently wrapped the wounds. He took his time, making sure Ryou wasn't in too much pain and finished with a bow.

"T-that didn't hurt." Ryou said, amazed.

"Learned it from some doctor I used to know." Malik shrugged.

"Amazing. Can you teach me how to do it?" He asked.

"Sure but I have to go now." Malik pulled something from his sweater. A pocket watch, "Ready Akefia?"

Bakura stared at the pocket watch. His eyes snapped shut in sharp pain.

_"Bakura, Mummy is just going to work. The children probably miss me!" She giggled, "They're up at this time all excited!" She tapped her pocket watch._

That disgusting voice. It hammered against his head.

"Go away." He whispered to the echoing scene in his head.

"Cutie!"

Bakura jerked out of his daze. His eyes shakily met Malik's.

"Yes?" He spoke softly.

"I said Bye but you never answered. You sat there staring at nothing."

"Oh, my bad just thinking about something."

Malik smiled, "See you around." He turned on his heel, "C'mon, Akefia, let's get this shit over and done with! Afterwards we'll go out to eat!"

"I guess I'm paying for that?"

"Well-"

"Don't worry I know the answer. See you guys." They left, shutting the door.

"Anyway, I've been wondering...why were you late for school?"

Ryou and Bakura glanced at each other.

"Over-slept." Bakura stated.

Yugi blinked, "You don't have to lie. We'll pretty much accept the bold truth no matter how ridiculous it may be."

"How do you know I'm not telling the truth." He scowled.

"Your eyes became a darker shade. The truth now please." Yugi said, smiling.

"First, let us ask you a question." Ryou bargained.

"Like a swap for information?" Yami asked.

"Like a game?" Yugi asked at the same time.

"Sure." Bakura sighed.

"Hurry up with it, though!" Yami barked, sitting back in his recliner.

"Do you know of Annabel Touzoku?" Bakura asked.

Yugi looked shocked, "Yes! How do you know her?"

Ryou mustered all of his strength, "We're her sons. Ryou and Bakura Touzoku. How do you know her?"

Yugi grabbed Ryou's shirt, "Is she okay! Where is she! Why did she leave!"

"What do you mean?"

"She left us, didn't she! She said she'd never leave! We need her!" He sobbed, "Please bring her back!"

"She was a monster! Do you even know about the kidnapped kids that were never found! And the others found dead!" Bakura yelled.

"This case is a little late, eh? Yugi, c'mere!"

Yugi scrambled over to Yami, burying his face in his shoulder.

"And they have the facts wrong."

"How so?"

"Half of the children you found dead were simply in comatose. The others were in a phase we call hibernation. It is when a person is sleeping due to mutation, it can last a year or two, all body functions are drastically slowed down. This reason is why they mistook them for dead. How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks." Ryou answered.

"Then those detectives and police buried the children alive not the professor. It's not like thousands haven't died but those were fine." He explained stroking Yugi's hair, "She arrested?"

"Was arrested. She is in an insane asylum now." Bakura explained.

Yami frowned, "Which one?"

"The only one." Bakura crossed his arms.

Yami stayed silent.

"How do you know so much about this? And do you know where the other children are?" Ryou asked.

"Why do you care?"

"To save them before the police do."

Yami chuckled, "As I said before this case is a little late! Well here you go!" He held his arms out, "Break the shackles! Set us free!" He yelled in a fake child's voice.

"Wha?"

"Save us!" He cackled an evil laugh, "Rescue us!"

"You can't be..." Bakura said with wide eyes.

Yugi sniffled, "We were the kidnapped kids..."

* * *

What is life without confusion? Confusion of love, passion and life. Confusion of if what we see is real, what we hear the truth, what we believe in right. Though no one can escape bewilderment's tight grasp on the chains that bound our feet to earth instead of heaven yet most can put on a good facade. I, myself, chose not to ignore it, I acknowledge it's ever abundant presence but not to a point where it will rip out my innards and drive me to suicide. I simply know it's there, giving it attention when I feel needed, like now.

* * *

*The 48- forty-eight Japanese sex positions.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Sanity

Hello! Thanks those who reviewed and those who still read and enjoyed the first chapter. I planned on Yami being like season zero, yup that badass! I am wondering what type of pairings you'll like. I was planning on some but now I'm rethinking myself. Tell me what you think please and thanks.

* * *

"This morning a Ms. Annabel Touzoku was found guilty of murder and kidnap of over thousands of children from different countries around the world. She has now been apprehended and is waiting on death row. The world will never know her reasons. This is a sad day in Domino."

* * *

Yugi stiffled, "We were the kidnapped kids..."

"Like I said your too late. It's been a good while since someone called me a child though." Yami grinned. Yami loved the idea of someone saving them after the years of crying and screaming for help. The wailing and begging of rescue. Years later they help cane after the worst part of the ordeal. They were monsters built of hatred and agony in human bodies.

"But why are you still here? Can't you escape now?"

"Want some food? We can discuss this over brunch." Yami said, scratching his head. It was not an easy task to examine everything logically because they lacked all sense of the word.

"No! Tell us now!" Bakura yelled.

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped.

Ryou wasn't going to offend them if they offered to give them information (and food). Mum was hiding these people, they must have been subdue to something. Why would she keep them alive and kill all those other children? She needed them alive. Why?

"I'll go make pancakes, everyone loves pancakes. " Yugi got up, walking with a sullen slump.

"I like waffles." Yami said, trying to annoy him.

"Yes and I like people who aren't smartasses." He went into the kitchen.

"Now, sit down and get comfortable." Yami nodded in Bakura's direction.

Bakura glared at him yet complied.

"Now, I don't want to shit on your pedophile parade but none of us are younger than seventeen. We've been here since we were young, nine and older."

Bakura and Ryou frowned at 'pedophile parade'.

"Why did she kidnap you?" Ryou asked.

"They." Yami corrected, muttering.

"Huh?"

"They kidnapped us." He clenched his fists.

"Who is 'they'?"

"A group of scientists, hoping to make human weapons. They call themselves the 'HWC', human weapon creation. By doing so they needed, well, humans."

"So you're the ones they tested it on."

"Well not the first. They quickly died. The scientists searched for anyone of any age for the goal of a human weapon. Basically their experiments were to heighten strength, agility, defense, speed, and luck. Since their tests were extreme and needles unless, most died a terrible death. They almost ended the whole operation until..."

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

Yami threw his head back, slowing his breathing down. It always made him upset and anxious, "Yugi happened. In a state of complete insanity his mind...changed. His eyes turned a deep red, his expression of fear turned to one of pure emptiness, his body moved as if he wasn't human but better...it...it moved like a weapon. He became number one: dove." Yami sighed, "After that they collected more of us from that age group. Even getting children from different countries, we refer to them as 'Ultimates'. The reason being that they broke all expectations. Most of us are Japanese though."

"How many are still alive altogether?"

"Twenty-four. I'm number fourteen: raven."

"Yami! Fluffy eggs?" Yugi yelled from the other room.

They obviously yelled a lot in this place. It was quite big and spacey even though the building itself is small.

"Yes!"

"Do you guys want fluffy eggs?"

"Yes, please!" Ryou yelled back.

"He makes delicious food." Yami got back on track, "Ahem! So back to the whole experiment things! Questions?"

"Is the only experimental site in Japan?"

"Nope, there's three more! America, Russia and the one in Egypt might have shut down. Probably how we got Malik and Akefia in Japan, your mother actually snuck them both into the country! When we first met them, they were covered in women's underwear, popping their heads out of a suitcase!" Yami chuckled, "I kept a pair."

Bakura's scowl was even deeper now, "Of our mother's underwear?"

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow like nothing was wrong. Was woman's underwear bad?

"Please, continue, you bloody pervert."

"With pleasure," He wiggled his eyebrows, "So, Malik always clung to Akefia but he had a reason to being in a new country without knowing the language or customs. He opened up some when Kisara came. Kisara has a quiet nature but when she's with Malik, she's one of the guys! Which is good in a home full of men. Professor made sure she had her 'girl things'. We try not to discuss it so we call it the end of the sentence."

"I don't get it." Ryou stated, tilting his head.

"What's at the end of a sentence?" Bakura asked him.

"A period- Oh my god! What's wrong with you people?!" Ryou turned red, shaking his head.

"We lack shame." Yami replied honestly, "And matching socks." He put his feet up on the table, revealing one hot pink and the other orange and blue polka-dots.

Bakura shook his head, "No shame whatsoever."

"So why were you late for school?"

"The reporters and mobs won't leave us alone. They blame us too. They just follow us every where and never stop."

"Oh then just come here. You'll have to get up before the crowd though. Then in the afternoon come here until night when they won't notice. Yugi would like the company. He always wanted kids."

Bakura and Ryou glanced at each other.

"I prefer monkeys. Monkeys will dance for you and wear a fez. Children will do the same but talk more." He chuckled.

"I agree, children are nothing but a pain." Bakura nodded, smirking.

"Children are a blessing sent from God!" Ryou defended.

"Whatever." Yami and Bakura rolled their eyes.

Yugi came back, carrying two plates, "Everything sorted out?"

"Yes and they want to visit us more! Yay!" Yami said with little enthusiasm.

"Really?!" Yugi gasped, placing the plates on the coffee table before them, "That's a first! Will you really!" He widely smiled.

"...Yes?" Bakura shrugged, slowly.

Yugi pounced on the twins, squeezing the life out of them. He always wanted people to sit down and eat with them, like a family on tv! They would share a meal and tell stories, and that crazy uncle would tell dirty jokes. It was perfect!

"We've never had any guests! I'll make you any of your favorites and buy more games-"

"We don't have anymore room for games in the game room." Yami groaned, reaching for one if the plates.

"We'll make room, Yami! And don't touch that it's theirs!"

The twin's vision became blurry and their breathing uneven with the suffocation hug. One: they never had a hug after they turned five. They were old enough to do without the warm embrace. It was childish to them. Two: it was way too tight a hug. It was like he wanted them dead!

"Yugi, you promised you wouldn't let me starve and I'm soooo hungry!" Yami acted as if he was wasting away.

Yugi let go of the boys, "O, whatever Yami!" He stomping into kitchen, retrieving the other plates. The twins caught their breath. Yami gave them a thumbs up and a smile that said 'You one me one, bitch'. He was a of the highest caliber and loved every moment.

Yugi came back with the plates. He sat Yami's down in front of him, his had waffles. Yami smiled at Yugi, whom grinned in return while sitting on a pillow.

"Thank God for this meal!" Yugi clapped his hands together before eating.

Bakura grabbed his fork, rubbing his poor neck from being strangled. He stabbed the pancake, shoving it into his mouth. It was delicious! He looked at Ryou, who was shoving everything in his mouth.

Every once in a while he'd say, "Oh my God!" While stuffing himself.

Yugi looked shocked, watching him. Ryou licked the plate, thoroughly. They had been on a diet of Ramen noddles and TV dinners. This was they best meal he had in a long time.

He looked at Yugi with big teary eyes, "Can I have some more?"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Mockingbird, we go through his every time. You have to take the needles or else we won't be able to start the experimentation."

Malik pushed himself farther into the corner, hoping in would swallow him. He couldn't fight them off with the collar around his neck. The vile creation released a toxin out that weaken the body while on the wearer and briefly after removal.

The men in white took a step forward.

"I said Get Away!" He yelled, trying to pull the collar off, resulting in more a larger dosage of toxin being released into his veins. His eyes became heavy, his vision blurry, "Where's the doc? I only trust her." He panted out.

Ms. Touzoku was the only person here he trusted at HWC. These bastards would try weird experiments while she was gone. And she made sure they never ever touched his hair. He could get raped a million times, he practically did but if anyone touched his hair it was game over. After his family died, he grew it long. Like a way of coping with them gone but he just hated short hair. It made him throw up, getting a haircut. Touzoku let him keep it long and took care of it and him. She protected him from the perverts. She was nurturing, something he hadn't seen in a long time. So he gave her the nick name 'Doc' as in doctor because professor gave off an eerie atmosphere.

"Ms. Touzoku has been terminated. Permanently."

They surrounded him, pinning Malik to the white tiles. The other professor opened a briefcase filled with needles galore.

"Smallest one first?" Holding a fairly large needle.

"BURN IN HELL!" He screamed, growling.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man smiled, slowly stabbing the needle in his arm.

Malik eyes widened, crying out in pain. His eyes snapped shut but we're forcibly opened.

"You know we have to see your beautiful eyes."

Malik was too weak to yell at him, he knew what was next too so he wouldn't feel the pain any longer. The bloody red clouded his vision.

'One day I'll fly away to a place where no one will hurt me. A place where everyone loves and admires me. Somewhere peaceful and serene...'

Everything went black. He heard voices conversing around him. Until he felt his mind slip into darkness.

"Welcome back, Runiharu."

* * *

"BURN IN HELL!"

Akefia jerked his head up.

"Pay attention to the experiment." The professor stated.

The floor was rumbling.

"Is this the experiment?" He asked, trying to keep his balance.

"No! There's a large outburst of energy, shaking the entire facility-" A scream came.

Outburst of energy? Akefia glanced at the window. It was covered in blood.

"DAMN IT!" He ran to the door, he knew there about twelve locks on the other side. Akefia backed up. He ran at full speed, kicking the door in. He fell on top of the titanium door. "Ah fuck." He groaned, standing up. The room was covered in blood and guts. The scientists were lying in puddles of blood, eyes wide open.

'This place falling apart! Think! Follow the blood! Malik! I have get him!'

Akefia ran down the hall. They seemed longer than usual. He clenched his teeth together, running through the door to the staircase then jumping off the flights of stairs. He crashed down to the basement, noticing more blood. He stood up in the scattered organs. He slowly walked down the hall.

Black, vein-like things were on the wall, quickly retreating farther down hall. Akefia followed them to find the cause. What the hell could do such a thing! He turned the corner. Akefia had never been on this unit but he heard of it being insane. It was where the crazy experiments were tested on. He saw the veins crawl under a door. Akefia kicked the door twice, which was a first for him, but it fell in. He hesitantly stepped in the room.

"Malik!"

* * *

_Akefia glanced at the stirring boy on the mat beside his bed. He found the boy, whom looked about his age on a heist. This one was quite the screw up indeed.__  
_

* * *

_It turns out his new informer was a snitch, the fucking police were there as soon as he stepped foot in the blasted house! Considering the rule no thief leaves empty-handed, he snatched the closest thing in arm's reach: a vase. While quickly leaving the scene through back alleys, he tripped. The vase broke, shattering as he fell to the ground. The shards had cut his hands, drawing crimson blood. He looked among the debris to find money? Money! Jewels!_

_Akefia stashed them in his pockets, excited about his new findings. He glanced behind him to see what exactly he tripped over. There lied a boy with long blonde hair, sprawled on the ground, panting. Hus eyes were closed, trying to properly breathe yet failed. He was wearing dancing garments like the ones he saw as he passed by the area. They building looked shady in every way possible. It was too clean and polished so their must have been underground prostitution. __He looked as if he would die if not helped. _

_Akefia growled at him. What kind of idiot walks the streets of Cairo when they are clearly sick! He noticed something fairly shiny in the moonlight on the boy. He crawled towards him, examining his body. Gold! Lots and lots of gold! Maybe he could persuade him? Afterall, how could he not repay his savior! Akefia chuckled picking him up._

* * *

_That was two days ago, Akefia was growing impatient taking care of him without the slightest hint of awakenin. The dirt ball was unconscious since that night._

_'Wake up and give me my gold, you freeloading bastard!' He thought to himself._

_Hours later the boys opened his eyes, slowing. Akefia stared at him, skeptical of his movement. The boys hacked and panted, sitting up. He raced to his kitchen. He grabbed a knife, Akefia got up_

_"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled._

_They boy had slit his wrists, panting. "I..I know what I am doing." He applied pressured beside the wound, forcing more blood to gush out._

_"No you do not!" Akefia grabbed him, making him drop the knife._

_The boy elbowed him in the stomach. He tackled him to the floor, pinning him down._

_"Hey, idiot, suicide not the answer."_

_He realized he could not push him off, "Suicide? I am trying to save my life!" Then kneed him where the sun refused to ever shine._

_Akefia groaned with teary eyes, falling off of him. He gripped his poor privates in pain. The boy stood up but Akefia kicked him square in the ass. Pay back was a bitch wasn't it?_

_"Ow, you fucking bastard!" He cried._

_"Bastard?! I am saving your life!"_

_"You are actually killing me! Please... just let me finish._"

_Akefia stared at him, "Whatever." If the little idiot wanted to end his life, let him. He still would get the gold. The boy took the blade once more, slicing another slit into his wrists. He brought it to his mouth the sucked it. He spit it into the sink. There was visibly black specks of liquid in the blood._

_"He will not get away with this!" The boy growled, "He will pay with his life!" He angrily yet swiftly stashed the knife, snatching his veil as he stormed out the kitchen towards the door."_

_"Hey!" Akefia called._

_The boy spun around. He ripped off his choker and threw it square at Akefia's forehead with a look only Satan could make._

_"There's your recompense!" He yelled, slamming the door. Running off to Ra knows where!_

_Akefia rubbed his forehead in pain. It was definitely going to leave a bruise._

_'Mission accomplished?'_

_He bit into the choker. The beautiful item...broke in half_. _It was a_...MOTHERFUCKING FAKE! _Akefia looked at his table. Money missing. He looked at the couch. Jewels gone. That little dancing bastard dared to rob the Thief King! He was going to pay tenfold!_

_He stood to murder that pathetic excuse for a thief but caught himself._

_'A thief's work is done at night.' He reminded himself._

* * *

_Akefia had cased the building at least three times. After a hour he finally decided to enter. It was nice but you could tell this was no normal workplace and by normal he meant legal. The lights were dim and the woman curvy. _

_"Aw! What a cute boy!"_

_A woman with the female version uniform like the boy's just in pink. She approached him with a smile._

_"I am sorry. You cannot come in here." She giggled, making his large chest bounce._

_Akefia stared at her for a second then spoke, "I am...looking for someone. Blonde hair, purple eyes-"_

_"Malik! He has a friend? How lovely! O me, O my! Come, he is dressing!" She quickly grabbed his hand and lead him in the back past the strange noises. Akefia only stared at the floor as she pulled him. It was embarrassing even being near this place._

_"Okay that one is his. Do not take too long. He has a performance soon, dear."_

_Akefia nodded like he gave a damn. She smiled patting his head._

_"Good to know he has a friend." She walked away._

_Akefia's eye twitched at friend._

_'I'm more like his nightmare than friend.' He grinned at the thought._

_Akefia crept to the door ,silently cracking it. He made sure that no one was watching then peeked in, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. He saw a man towering over Malik._

_"You- you poisoned me! I know it was you!" Malik yelled, balling up his fists._

_"How dare you not show up for work for two fucking days!" The man angrily pulled his hair._

_"You bastard, are you listening! You could have killed me! I could have-" His sentence was cut short by the incoming blow to his face. The man slammed his face onto the desk. Malik's nose started to bleed. He tried to escape from the man but couldn't_

_"Don't you ever speak to me like that! I own you! From the ends of your hair!" He threw him to the floor, stomping on his legs, "To the tips of your toes!" _

_"BURN IN HELL!" Earning a kick to the ribs. He winced not going to give him the scream he knew he wanted._

_"Filthy Orphan! I took you in, gave you a job, fed you!"_

_"Fed me poison!" He yelled._

_Another kick._

_"You just better dance well tonight." The man looked like he was walking out. Akefia backed up and pretended to be doing something. Seconds later the man came out. That asshole fixed his suit then continued down the hall. He hesitantly walked to the door. He wasn't sure what he should do but had to do...something. He slowly knocked on the door._

_"Come." Came a soft reply._

_Malik was already applying make up to cover any bruises. He worked fast which met it wasn't the first time this happened._

_"Oh, found out it was fake?" He asked, putting on concealer._

_"And you stole my jewels?"_

_"Someone has really feminine, expensive jewels and I doubt your mommy bought it. So came to 'make me pay what I owe'?" He grinned, glancing at him in the large mirror_

_"At first. Not so much anymore." Akefia examined his nails._

_"Why did you fall in love at first sight with me or something?" He joked._

_Akefia approached the cosmetic table, "No actually, I have a business proposal."_

_Malik glanced at him, applying kohl, "Let's hear it then Mr. Business Proposal." He mocked._

_"How about you become a professional thief?" Akefia asked, smoothly._

_"Hmm? Seems tempting but why should I leave the safety of this job?"_

_"What safety?" Akefia remarked. This place was hardly safe. It reeked of low lives and criminals._

_"My beautiful friends are quite handy with pepper spray and a pocket knife!" Malik laughed, covering his mouth._

_Akefia silently chuckled, "I am sure but it would be a life of pure freedom. No rules, no fuss, no boss. Well, expect for yours truly."_

_Malik grinned, "It seems intriguing. And my employer's name would be?"_

_"Akefia but the news refers to me as the Thief King." He gave a joking bow._

_"Suits you well, Thief King. Yes, Akefia, I think I'd like that lifestyle. When does this job start or do I need a interview?"_

_"No, no. You can start now."_

_"Now? Like right now?" Malik asked, turning fully. This was interesting to say the least!_

_Akefia grabbed his hand, giving it a kiss. He pulled him from the seat._

_"Haha! I can definitely leave it all but-"_

_"No buts. Thieves are quiet."_

_"Well-"_

_"Quiet."_

_Malik laughed, loudly._

_"You'll learn to shut up on the job."_

_"Thank you for this. I will repay you everyday of my life this way forward, Boss." He smiled. _

_Akefia smirked at his new apprentice. Malik wrote a message on the mirror to the girls. They made their exit through the back door and were never seen or heard again in Egypt. Because only the best thieves did so. And they said the dancers' dance in that very building told those very thieves the wealthiest man in the room and their next victim._

_A year later those very thieves were taken by the HWC..._

* * *

"Malik!" Akefia fell to his knees, "What happened to you my friend?"

He sat there. In the corner. Staring at him. Red eyes. **Red eyes**. Grinning like a beast grins at its prey. Arms up, palms on the wall. Black claws. **Black claws**. Black veins on the wall. Returning to the Beast. Upon the sight of him the beast blinked then grinned wider before leaving.

There in it's place was a man, unconscious. He fell to the ground. His dearest friend approached him silently and upon his sight a terror behold.

"They turned you into a monster." He whispered touching the tiny holes covering his arms and neck.

* * *

Sanity is not an easy achievement. In my years it seems the most insane those who claim not to be. Maybe I'm being silly but is it not good to have the ability to be insane? It seems better than struggling to grasp a dull reality. Madness is a curse but it also a blessing. I have not reached the peak of madness which scares me a little, or the tip of sanity, which makes me satisfied. I have to say that with my place on the scale, I feel...humane. Yes, I feel beautifully flawed. Hm? Humane...a ridiculous word is it not!

* * *

Fixed it up! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Logic

Hello! This chapter will be longer and I'll try to make them all longer and more detailed because it feels like I rush through some good dramatic parts and it's not something that needs to be a quick read. It would help if you reviewed and told me any mistakes or if I'm still rushing. So please and thanks. Enjoy!

* * *

Kisara's POV

I...I was always quiet. I was quiet because I was afraid of my voice. Afraid of the sound, afraid of the thought of using such a demonic weapon, afraid of it's existence. It betrayed me, one too many times, so for years I refused to speak. It wasn't there when I needed it so why bother with opening my mouth if proved useless. When Mother and Father were beaten to death it did nothing so why bother giving it a second chance when the stakes were so high before and it failed. Over the years I found it to be troublesome to think about the sound of my own voice. I feel like I benefitted myself without it's use: my handwriting became beautiful, I speak sign language, my other senses became better, I never get in trouble with my words being misunderstood!

I feel good. I am very relaxed now without dealing with it. In Russia all I needed was a sign to obtain money anyway so it's not like I had trouble without the use at first. People took pity on the 'Voiceless Child, who can't find her Mommy and Daddy'. I don't blame them it was too much of a disgusting sight to leave. One woman never saw me like that. She approached me with an 'Excuse me'. I loved her voice, it was calming and motherly, an attractive combination for an orphan, da? She spoke to me like- like a human! I will always be loyal to Ms. Annabel Touzoku. And I'm sure the other children at HWC will agree with me. She is our light in this jail and we will forever be faithful.

"I am always

Loyal to you, Doctor

You're the only

Person, whom I live for

There was nobody who cared to help

Cast aside I left away to die

Til that day you came and took me away

Doctor, I owe my life

Under your care my laughing was plentiful

I found myself laughing and beautiful

Although one day I feared it would come to end

Doctor, thank you for saving me once again

Perhaps I was smut on your family

But really was of no concern to me

Just tell anything that I need to do

Anything to please you~"

It's a pretty song, da? My brother, Malik-nii taught me this song. He taught me many others but I like this one the best, especially when I play piano with it. I love doing music with him because he feels it like I do. The beautiful sounds and beats, wonderfully coming together, makes me smile. I play everything by ear because I can't read notes, I just don't get them. Malik-nii says I do not need them if I can play so well without them, I enjoy that very much. He sometimes gets me to dance with him but I tell him his dancing is too complex for me. It is fun though, I must admit.

I'll pretty sure he likes the song 'Bad Apple'. I enjoy playing piano for such a upbeat song! The rhythm of it is so energetic! But the lyrics are so sad but they fit Malik-nii in a weird way and I cannot explain why. When he dances to it...it feels different than when he dances to other songs - maybe a different aura surrounding him! Anyway, I much enjoy sending time with Nii-san.

No he is not my real brother but I wish he was. He was the first to speak to me- And in Russian! I was taken aback when he asked me 'How was your flight here?'. I was flabbergasted. He told me learned from someone he used to know. Now that I think about it, he says that a lot. I wonder if he's telling the truth at times. But I think it's why they call him Mockingbird. He hates it but I think it suits him a little.

They name us after birds, I don't why. Myself being Nightingale, I guess it was my voice that made them pick that. I don't like it very much but I guess it's unavoidable. If I were a bird, I'd fly away. Far, far away, somewhere hot to escape the cold. To escape my chilling past, to feel the sun melt my fears, to become beautiful inside and out, to feel my heart beat calmly, to actually feel a pulse. Doctor, will you help me reach these dreams or will I die alone in my fears? Well, Alea iacta est (The dice has been cast!) and may they be in our favor!

* * *

"Malik! Wake up!"

Akefia? What the hell did he want! Malik's slumber was not to be disturbed by anyone especially Akefia because of his tendency to yell.

He groaned, "Get out of my room, Akefia."

"We're not in your room, jackass!"

Malik opened his eyes, "Ah! What's with the blood!" He screamed, realising where he was. It was disgusting! The halls were covered in blood and guts. It reeked of flesh and decay.

"Not the time! The building is going to explode." Akefia yelled over the sirens, running towards the exit. It was upstairs and all of the doors locked when the sirens went off so Akefia was running with an unconscious Malik, breaking down doors.

"O, it smells like rotting flesh!" Malik complained.

"Because it is rotting flesh! Can you run?"

"No, I prefer hanging over your shoulders and start it's really hard trying to run with all of this blood and guts around."

"Which is why I want you to run!"

"Nope. You're faster than me and I don't feel like it." He looked at his nails. He smiled at his blood covered claws. They resembled a cat in many ways. He, himself, strangely resembled a cat in ways or at least he was told that. But his name was 'Mockingbird' not 'Feline' or some other dumb name. Frankly, he preferred being a mockingbird.

"So if I drop you, you wouldn't run?"

"I'd explode into a million pieces!" His face was indifferent but his voice sounded happy.

Akefia mulled over it, "That doesn't sound so bad right now!"

"My ghost will tell Kisara you want her," He sang.

"You know Malik, you're not so bad!" He nervously laughed.

Malik smirked, "I know, Lover Boy!" He laughed.

"THE BUILDING WILL EXPLODE IN 2.5 MINUTES."

"O my, that's terrible." Malik said, indifferently. He didn't give not one damn about anything while he was still tired. Sleep was a beautiful state of the body, not to be disturbed by angry, yelling Egyptians or explosions! It was a relaxing get away from such things!

"I know! Your an idiot!" He yelled, kicking another door.

"That's not nice, you need me.""Why is that?" Akefia honestly asked. What could he possibly use a psycho blonde for!

"I'm the only one who can hot wire a car, cook the foods you like, clean, speak multiple languages, pilot a helicopter, last a week of nonstop torture of every kind, shoot another man in the dick and copy everything I see." He said, not taking a breath.

Akefia didn't reply. Guess Malik was good for something either than annoying people and a cute butt. Akefia glanced at his ass, definitely a cute butt.

"Are you thinking about my butt?" Malik asked, poking his neck.

"Nope!"

"Then who is?" He pouted.

* * *

"Bakura what are you thinking about?" Ryou asked.

"Huh?" He blinked, "Oh, um...just some junk...in a trunk."

"We have a trunk full of games!" Yugi exclaimed.

"YUGI, NO WANTS TO PLAY ANOTHER FUCKING GAME!" Yami yelled, flipping the coffee table.

"Sore loser." Yugi closed his eyes, smiling. Yami was never going to beat him. Afterall he was far too lucky and his strategies were unbeatable but he loved that poor Yami tried so hard because he knew he'd always come in second, "Maybe you'll win time though?" He lied, giggling.

"I will!"

"Of course! I'm sure you will!" He gave a fake encouraging smile.

'Sorry Yami. I will always be number one but- heh! Try your...best. Hehe! It will never equal mine.'

* * *

Akefia finally saw the exit door! He sped up.

"Malik, put your legs up or I'll ram the door in with your ass!"

"I can't. There's a little scratch on both from events I'm not going to explain but let's say karaoke got crazy wild on Tuesday." He joked.

Akefia growled in reponse. He was there. And Malik was hurt but Yami only strangled him with the microphone cord a little nor a scratch. Well Malik did have terrible luck so he could have contracted the wounds at anytime.

"Won't both hurt, anyway?" Malik asked. Being a former dancer, his legs were his life. They would heal bit how long would it be before he could fluently dance? A month or more was too long. He would give up a month to save Akefia but it seemed troublesome. Guess he had to do it.

"Do you want a sprained foot or a broken ass!"

He immediately spoke, "Foot," He lifted his legs up, "But slow down or it will-" Too late.

CRACK!

"Ah! Fuck!" Malik screamed as his foot smashed into the titanium door painted white like a normal one. They made sure to keep that door in particular locked tight in case if escape.

Akefia and he fell to the ground, scrambling, as they broke through the door.

"My foot you jackass!" He yelled. It definitely was not supposed to look like that. It was smashed basically. Bloody and peeking white bone. It was extremely painful to see, even worse to feel.

"Get up!" Akefia growled, pushing himself up.

"To go where! There's no cars out here!"

"Wha?" He looked around. Not a car in sight, "What the fuck!"

"Maybe it's Earth Day?" Malik cackled a little. It was far from Earth Day.

The building started to shake. Parts of the building fell of all sizes. The debris gently fell with little noise. It was going to blow soon. Very, very soon.

"Malik!" Akefia grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up, "We have to go!"

"I am okay, I have it. You run ahead and look for a car."

"What?-"

"We can't outrun it with me weighing you down! Up two blocks is a parking lot, look and see if there's anyone in there like a taxi. If not come get me and I'll hot wire one! I'll be right behind you!"

"Malik-"

"Hurry up! I'm not as fast as you and I will slow you down so run!"

Akefia stared at him hesitant.

"Go! There's a wall you'll have to jump over too!"

He ran with all his might. He was not going to let him down especially when the stakes were so high. Akefia was going to save them. Malik knew he would run his fastest.

Malik sat down, he wasn't going to run and fail. He didn't tell Akefia but his foot was damaged before they entered the building from guiding the cats from Akefia's room before he woke. Malik did it every morning so they wouldn't bother him. Maybe the cats thought his room was a waiting room because they only seemed lively in his room.

And he kept the secret he saved his life earlier, too. The scientists were planning on entering Akefia into his unit. It was a death sentence. His unit was meant for those experiments used to kill anything, wild beasts basically. They were turned into monsters, disgusting monsters! Malik wouldn't allow it! He would never let that happen! Never! So he allowed his hate and agony to protect his dearest friend, creating a beast. The monster they named Runiharu meaning 'Destroyer'. By using Runiharu his plan went according to his desire so it wasn't such a bad ability. He knew it would go accordingly. Every calculation was right. He was no Yugi Muto at strategising but he knew how to get what he wanted. Strategies were easy but he was not the luckiest player in life.

"Live a good life, Akefia. I can't be there with you. I always put you first when it came to splitting the stolen jewels, who got the bed and blanket, who got the new shoes, who always got a meal no matter what, who was always healthy. I made sure you were the king, despite my name, because...you saved me. From my old life, from abuse, from basically slavery. Thank you, Boss." He lied on his back, smiling at the cloudy sky.

"I am always

Loyal to you, Master

You're the only

Person whom I live for

At that point in time

I had to decide

But believe my words

I still love you, Master~"

'I should have taught Kisara the ending.' He thought.

Falling cement and dust, fell upon his body. He closed his eyes. He felt relaxed even though he faced death. The large chunk of the building crushed his legs. He only breathed deeper as the overwhelming pain struck him. It was not the worst thing he felt. The worst was...regret.

He never saved anyone he cared for from danger. Malik wondered what would happen if he had, if he were not so weak to save them. His family, his flesh and blood died because he was not fast enough. His mother died because he was too stupid to realize her pain. His father died because he did not find him help. His sister died because he was not strong enough to protect her. His brother died because he was too slow. One death after the other were his fault. He was at fault. Maybe if he- No!

He need to clear his mind of any going back! So, he thought of his accomplishments.

5...

"I lived a good life."

4...

"I had three families. Two in Egypt, one here. Some people only have one and lose everything but I had two more and loved them just as much."

3...

"I felt safe in someone's arms. I had a home where the people loved me."

2...

He felt serene.

"Malik!"

'No.' His heart stopped for a second.

"Malik!"

Malik turned his head, staring at his worst nightmare, "I miscalculated...NOOO!" He screamed.

1...

* * *

"Touzoku Annabel. It's time." The guard said firmly.

"Of course it is." She sighed, standing, "I just wish I could have my hair done more extravagantly for this...event. You only die once."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, putting the cuffs on her.

She marched with the men down the hall. Her heels clicking upon the tile with each highly confident stride. She was no more afraid of death than you would be a ladybug. Ms. Annabel knew this was her end for quite a while now.

'Now it's time to release you, my children, from your restrictions.' She thought, smirking.

She raised her hands like scratching her neck. She pushed one of her pearls, which was secretly a button.

* * *

"AHHH!" Yami, Yugi, Malik, Akefia, Kisara, Duke, Joey (mention in the first chapter living there), and a girl named Anzu (not mentioned at all yet) screamed for dear life.

* * *

"Be free." She whispered, grinning.

The guards opened up the door. Helping Annabel in her seat, while removing the cuffs, they secured her confinement.

A man wearing military clothing, walked in. He marched towards her with long white tied behind him.

"Touzoku Annabel, your last meal."

The cook then brought in a lobster and pasta with a glass of wine on a table.

"How elegant." She giggled, picking up her fork.

The general sighed, "Why did you do it?" He asked in English.

"Hm?" She twisted the pasta on her fork, "General, I'm here to eat and die, not answer questions." She smirked.

"Why did you do it, Annabel?"

"...For logic, Katsuragi. Those children's whole existence lack logic or better yet purpose. I gave it back tenfold so they'd never lose it." She said, chewing.

"And...the boys?" He ran a hand through his white hair.

"My sons are fine," She glared at him intensely, "They'll find the truth soon enough, I just hope they don't join your side." She shoved some lobster in her mouth, "Us Allies have to fight against you Enemies."

"Speaking in tongues again?" He shook his head.

"I've always been known to ramble with my own thoughts. I would call myself a professional if it amounted to anything."

General Katsuragi grinned, "A terrible hobby, indeed."

"Do you remember the boys when they were little?" Annabel asked, eating without another care.

"Yes. You took them everywhere. To the park, Disney, festivals, fishing. They were so good."

"Do you think us terrible parents?" She flicked her reddish-brown hair from her face.

He mulled over it, "Most definitely." He sighed.

"I think so too." She chugged her wine down then slammed the cup on the table. She wiped her mouth.

"Done?" He asked, as a guard pushed the cart away.

Relaxed while being strapped to the chair, "Not quite. Two more questions?"

"Quickly."

"Why did you choose me?"

"You have a calming voice." Katsuragi admitted.

"Cheesy, bugger." She growled.

"It's the truth. The only reason I haven't slapped you yet is because it calms me down."

"Aw, how sweet?" She cooed, as the doctor came in with the needle.

"Number two?"

She became silent when the alcohol was rubbed on her wrist.

"Annabel."

"Yes! Really quick!" She glanced at him, "...Do you...still love me?"

Katsuragi stared at her. Her eyes showed some emotion, emotion he'd never seen from her after they split apart. He missed those passionate eyes.

"But our love it was stronger the love

Of those who were older than we-

Of many far wiser than we-

And neither the angels in heaven above

Nor the demons down under the sea

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee."

He recited, smiling. Then he left not taking another look at her. She giggled once more before the needle was injected into her.

'Damn you to hell, Katsuragi.' She thought, glaring.

* * *

"AHHH!" Yami and Yugi screamed gripping their hair.

Bakura stared at them, silently. Something appeared on their hands. A mark or symbol with a number inside. Yami's fourteen, Yugi's one. The numbers given by the HWC.

BOOOM!

The building shook. Ryou looked out the window to see a cloud of dust, blowing everything away. He quickly shut the window.

"What's happening?" Ryou asked, shaking.

"I don't know."

The shaking and screaming finally died down. Yugi whimpered holding his hand. Yami groaned, panting. Their hands were red at first as if they were branded then turned back to the original colour. For a second Bakura swore their eyes flashed red. Bloody red.

"I need a smoke." Yami dug the carton out his pocket. "Please don't, Yami." He pleaded, "You alway smoke when you're conflicted. Maybe it wasn't related. I know you get bad feelings when things happen but this time might be different? Please do not smoke, it's like you're confirming it's bad news."

Yami just sat there, staring at him long and hard, "Yugi. I am going to take a shower. When I come back, you put on your best smile and finish making dinner. I...I need to think a little." He sighed.

Yugi flinched, "You know it didn't mean anything bad happened-"

Yami stood up, walking away, "Yugi, those are very low chances. Please just do as I say to make me feel at ease."

Yugi looked at the floor, folding his hands, "We have to have hope..." He sighed too.

Ryou and Bakura glanced at each other then at Yugi.

"Um...we'll be going now." Ryou said. He felt like they weren't supposed to witness that. It was more of a private moment so he decided to give them their privacy.

"Do you need help getting home? It's dangerous walking after an earthquake."

"We will be fine. We should hurry before the crowd comes." Bakura frowned at the thought.

Yugi nodded, "Well, before you go you should have this." He handed him a piece of folded paper, "Your Mother left all of us one but we never figured it out. So, with you being her sons and all? Maybe you should try it." Yugi hated the thing, anyway, "She said 'Head's first'. I still don't get it even with that."

"Alright." He shoved it in his jacket pocket.

"And see you tomorrow!" Yugi smiled, even though he was still sullen and hurt from Yami's pessimistic attitude. Yami always had stupid little feelings something was wrong, he called it 'instinct'. Yugi called it 'paranoia'.

"Of course." Ryou smiled back at him, elbowing Bakura to do the same.

Bakura ignored him, walking to the door. He was ready to go home. It felt like the least craziest place at the moment. He hoped his feeling was right for once.

"See you." He muttered, leaving.

Ryou groaned, following him out the door. Bakura glanced down the hallway once. He guessed he could get used to the place, maybe the people. They weren't bad just...weird. Really, really weird. He shrugged Turing back to the staircase door. They treaded the four flights once more, leaving out the back door.

"Bakura, why are you always a jerk?" Ryou asked, while leaving the alleyway.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because shut up." He smirked.

Ryou pinched his arm to which he jerked away.

"The only reason you pinch me is because you hit like a bitch."

"Female dogs cannot punch in the first place so I will not break years of biological evolution to hit you." Ryou grinned, "Beat that nubskull."

Bakura glared at him then thought of something, "Aristotlianism is if action A is done towards achieving goal B, then goal B also would have a goal, goal C, and goal C also would have a goal, and so would continue this pattern, until something stopped its infinite regression. Aristotle's solution is the Highest Good, which is desirable for its own sake-"

"My brain! No one gives two cents about the meanings of life, you twit! Why you even researched that idiocy is beyond my comprehension."

"Don't be like that. The 'Ultimate goal of Happiness' is easy to understand for intellectuals of the highest caliber but I would understand if you could not comprehend such an...advanced read. Would you like to read 'The Hungry Caterpillar'?"

"Shut up!" Ryou shoved him, "It was a good book, anyway." He muttered, scratching his head. Bakura shook his head, "Whatever you say, Creampuff."

After a while he realized something.

"Ryou."

"Hm?" He stopped walking.

"We...we aren't wearing our scarfs..."

"What?" Ryou looked down, feeling his face and neck, "...No scarfs?" Ryou looked at Bakura.

"NO SCARFS!" They screamed.

Ryou clapped his hands together, jumping up and down, "No scarfs~ No scarf~ No scarrrfs~ No scarrrrrfs~!" He sung.

"I used to have a scarf, now I'm a free man! FREE!" Bakura yelled.

"FREE!" They yelled, laughing down the street. They happily walked down the streets, laughing.

* * *

"MALIK!" Akefia yelled, "GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!"

He wouldn't move. His eyes were gently shut, his long hair burnt to his shoulders, the whole back of his body burnt. Blood covering him like a blanket. His breath was shallow and slow.

"MALIK!" Akefia cried, "Why...why do you always protect me! You idiot!" He realized he was crying when tears appeared on Malik's face.

Akefia pulled him up, gently. He was trying avoid the burns but they were everywhere. Akefia ran from the scene as fast as he could, trying to find home. Everything seemed to move in slow motion through his eyes. His mind was ripping itself apart.

"We will be home quick, Malik. I promise." He whispered.

Akefia knew they were miles away but he still ran with all he had. The explosion burned his arms...Malik shielded him from the rest. Malik was screaming for dear life in front of his eyes, practically being burned to a crisp. Akefia had threw his arms around Malik to make him stop, which explains the burns on his arms. He never thought Malik would do that. Now that he thought about it, Malik did a lot of things for his sake. Malik became so good at taking care of others mainly because he was so selfish. He...took advantage of him. So many times, never realizing. He was no better than than his boss in Egypt.

"I'll do better! I swear I will do better." He promised.

"Akefia?"

Akefia looked down. No, not Malik. He looked around. No one was there.

"Who-"

A girl appeared in front of him. Her cold blue eyes glaring at him with a murderous glint. Eyes he most definitely knew and deeply hated.

"Hi~!" She giggled, round house kicking him in the face.

Akefia fell to the ground protecting Malik as he did. He growled, snapping his neck back into place.

"Anzu, how lovely it is to see you."

She pointed a gun at his head, "Lovely indeed, Thief." She smirked razor sharp teeth.

* * *

I hate logic. I've always hated logic. It just contradicts so many possibilities. So many wondrous proportions bound by the chains of logic! I am not irrational just illogical in my actions and thoughts and it has benefited my life. Logic is basically putting a limit on life. 'Making sense' makes no sense. This world is illogical, a paradox, an enigma yet people still search for something to make sense. Anything to make sense. Those people need to realize life is not to be comprehended but lived accordingly to one's own desire. I wish I realized that earlier. Before this mess happened...


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

Yo, yo, yo! The song featured in the last chapter was Maria's Theme from Mad Father. I heard it sung by Lollia on YouTube so I wrote that one so... *shrugs*. I just changed the words a little. Long chapter Alert! Really long if you asked me. Whatever.

* * *

She pointed a gun at his head, "Lovely, indeed." Anzu smirked razor sharp teeth. Her gray uniform skirt flapping in the wind. All the uniforms were gray for HWC workers, colours were prohibited. At first they made the experiments wear gray too but Kisara's very compelling psychotic attack made them change their minds.

Akefia grinned, "HWC has made you quite the lunatic. Larger dosages of Madness will make you bat shit crazy. But the strong Hit Woman should know that?"

Anzu scowled at the term. She was no hit woman just a very violent delivery girl. She picked up the package and dropped it off, no more or less. A simple job with no strife.

"Let's make this straight. You're coming with me. I'm going to take your prized possession," She pointed to Malik, "And drop you off home." She walked near him with a bounce in her step.

"Where are you taking him?" Akefia growled picking himself and Malik up. Anzu was no sweetheart like her appearance. She was a rat, a snitch if you will. She turned against the other experiments, helping the scientists at every cost. She called them 'Disgraces to their Families' for doing nothing. Which was probably far from the truth. She sold them out and that's all that mattered.

"Not your concern. In the car! No funny business or my trigger finger might...slip." She kept the gun pointed at him as he moved.

Akefia shook his head, 'And I am the disgrace? Who turns against their own kind?'

"Sure, Anzu." He said, slowly walking to the car.

"Do not play games, you asshole." She shoved him in the car.

He cracked his neck, "This won't make him love you. He'll never love you as long as he has him."

Anzu clenched her teeth and shot at his shoulder, skimming it, "Next time I will not miss."

Akefia didn't flinched just smiled at her, "Never ever."

Her eye twitched as her heart raced, "Yes he will!" She argued.

"Why would he if he has him? You're nothing to him anymore, he has HIM." Akefia screamed, laughing.

Anzu slammed the door, panting. She got in the driver's seat.

"Whatever game you're playing it's trivial and irrelevant." She huffed and puffed, starting the car. Anzu was not taking his crap, she had a job to do. She sped off, drastically speeding.

Akefia looked out the window. This was his time actually seeing out of a car's window or where the site really was. It was surrounded by a small field, figured that's why his allergies acted up when he first came. They gave him the shot to fix it though. A lot of fucking shots, nevermind.

"Bloody eyes, demonic scream, here she comes. Tick tok."

Akefia looked down.

"Bleached before but bloody red, here she comes. Tick tok. Tick tok." Malik whispered.

"What is he saying?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know myself but why should you know anyway."

"Listen, I know you guys see me as an enemy but I am trying to help."Really? Then where is Malik going?"

"I can't tell you that!"

Akefia smiled, "Anzu the traitor, Anzu the snitch. She'll rat you out in a minute, if she's in a pitch!" He said, sing song-like.

Anzu gripped the wheel, "Be happy I'm not killing you! I'm allowed to do it!"

"Anzu! Anzu! She'll cut you up! Anzu! Anzu! She'll always fess up!"

"Akefia! Stop it!"

"She's a lie and a cheat, she's never been clean! And guess what her love life is nothing a dream!" He clapped his hands, laughing.

She turned around, firing two shots into his chest. She screamed, throwing the gun in the passenger's seat. Anzu covered her mouth, crying.

"Tick Tok."

* * *

Yugi paced around the kitchen. It was nighttime already and Yami was still in the shower. That wouldn't have been a problem if he was suicidal and killing himself but no! He was probably expecting a banquet to be on the table.

"Dinner?...Dinner? It has to be something good to help poor Yami feel better." His eyes flashed red, "Fuck Yami, he should make his own damn food!" Yugi covered his mouth, "I forgot to get pills, I'm low on InSanity." He muttered.

A knock came to the door, making Yugi jumped. He scurried to the door. He hoped whoever it was could help him a little. Fuck it! These idiots couldn't cook or clean, like hell he'd let them try in his home. He opened the door.

"Kisara?"

The Russian was dressed in a white Primadonna dress. She had tons of different styles all in white: Steampunk, Gothic Victorian, Primadonna, Lolita, street smart and others.

She held up her sketch pad with her usual beautiful writing, "Hello, Yugi-kun. Can I come in?"

Yugi blinked, "Malik is not here."

She scribbled down on a new page, "I know."

He scratched his head, "Well, sure." He moved out of the way. She nodded towards him as a thank you before entering.

This was strange for Kisara. She never ever went out of her room without the intention of Malik. She gracefully sat on the couch, making sure to sit like a lady.

"Would you like something to drink?" Yugi asked.

"Milk?" She held up her sign.

"Sure." There goes that crazy obsession with white. She never ate or drunk anything but white. Well, expect for water. It was strange but not so annoying as her whispering. They felt bad but it was nearly impossible to hear her without being extremely close which was also awkward considering she was the only girl on their floor. Guess you could say she was their little princess for that same reason.

He retrieved the milk from the fridge, pouring it in a white mug for her sanity's sake. He carefully took the full cup into the living room, sitting it on the table.

"Thank you." She scribbled.

Yugi nodded, he sat down in Yami's recliner.

Kisara stared at the drink and sighed, "No rambling. The markings...you have one?" Her voice was soft but you could see she was trying to speak up.

"Wha?"

"The number marking? Did you not get branded?"

"Oh! Yes!" Yugi lifted up his hand.

"Yes. They come do not come off skin. I took cold shower to help burning but no resolve."

"I see..." Yugi muttered, 'Yami must have went to do the same.'

"I also went to open window and...the bars fell off."

Yugi looked at her funny, "Then the alarm should have went off."

"Did you hear alarm?" The Russian picked up her milk spilling it on her white dress. She didn't care unless it would stain.

"So...?"

"I do not know exactly what this means but it is worth concern, da?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Kisara pulled the bow from around her neck, "These markings are also worth investigation."

"You have yours on your neck?!" All the pain he felt on his hand was on her neck.

"Surprising indeed. It hurts like hell on earth but I am fine now." She rubbed it gently.

Yugi stared at it. It read: 17 in a fancy font. Hers was surrounded by an eye too.

"Your number, I presume?"

"Yes." She smiled, "I hate it with all my heart."

Yugi chuckled, "I too hate mine." He sighed.

"If you wouldn't mind checking your bars?"

"Of course." He got up, walking to the window. He pulled it up and the bars dropped immediately fell. Yugi watched them drop into the alleyway. His heart skipped a beat.

'Yami...what in the hell is going on?' He thought.

"For the rest of this conversation, I would suggest we gather everyone." Her voice frightened him for a second.

"Yes...With the absence of Joey, Malik, and Akefia...I guess we should wait afterall."

Yugi heard the bathroom door open.

"Wait Yami, we have-" Too late. Yami walked into the living room naked, drying his hair.

"Guests..." Yugi rubbed his temples.

"Oh, hey Kisara." He turned towards her.

"Yami!" Yugi said.

"Hello, Sudoku." Kisara waved at him, trying to stay completely serious. No, it was not the first time nor would it be the last time. Yami could be called a nudist with how many times she caught him parading nude. He was worst than Duke- nevermind, that was a lie. Duke was waaay worse.

Yami nodded then sat on Yugi's lap to annoy him.

"Ew, Yami! You're wet!" Yugi screamed, hitting his back.

"You make the worst sex jokes." Yami said, not moving.

"Get up!" He dug his nails into his sides.

"Ow! Get out my seat!"

Yugi bit into his shoulder.

"How dare you bruise my beautiful temple of godly proportions!"

"Get up and I'll move!"

"Are you lying?"

"No!"

"Because if you are..." He stared at Yugi with a creepy grin, "I will twerk on your grave."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!" Yugi snapped, kneeling him up the ass.

Yami screamed like an Italian Opera singer, falling to the floor. Kisara watched them the whole time and sat there with an uncomfortable smile on her face.

"Um...before our seriously important conversation. Can I ask what exactly is your relationship?"

"Roommates." They both answered in unison.

Kisara didn't believe that for a second, "Nothing...more?"

"Good friends." Once more in unison.

"Oh..." She whispered. Lies! She clenched her fists.

"Yami-" Yugi started.

"I already know everything and more." He said, scrawled out exposing all his nudity.

"And Anzu is coming."

"What?" Yugi and Kisara asked. They had no idea that demon was coming. Well, Yugi didn't think her a demon but a little...off.

"Who is she coming for?" Yugi asked.

"The punishment alarms haven't gone off so it's a drop off." Yami stated.

"Joey just went to the postal office to send his sister some stuff so it's Akefia and Malik."

"I don't remember punishment being issued." Yugi scratched his head.

"No matter. Who's dealing with her? I mean, I'm obviously going to pick with her but I'm not getting near her fancy car. Always shooting out my windows with her stupid gun."

"I will do it then. Though I dislike it." Kisara said.

"I can-"

"NO!" Kisara and Yami yelled. That yandere bitch might rape him.

"Either way she has my boys so if there's a problem," She sipped the last bit of milk, "I'll break her in half!" She crushed the mug in her hand, yelling.

Yami clapped, "Okay!" Yami said in English, "Kisara! Kisara! She's our man, if she can't do it, we're all dead!"

Yugi gave a woo-hoo.

"Dorks."

Yami laughed on the floor, "I should get dressed for the occasion! I love messing with her more than Malik!" He sat up.

"Quit messing with my Nii-san." Kisara said.

"It makes me feel good inside." He sighed, happily, wiping an imaginary tear away.

"You are jerk in my country." She huffed.

"Kisara, he's jerk in this country."

"We call him 'Universal Asshole'!" She laughed.

Yugi joined in.

"Well, well, well. So you can have fun without Malik?" Yami asked, smirking.

Her laughing stopped. It shocked her. She had only felt happy around Nii-san. She smiled a little.

"I guess I can..." She felt her curved lips.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't ship this!"

"Sorry Kid, we're already behind by weeks. Try next week."

"Then it might come too late! Please, my sister might get it too late!" I plead. My sister's birthday was coming up and she wouldn't get anywhere near her birthday next week. The time differences were hard to calculate without being permitted to know such things like time or dates but I snuck to a phone booth last month and called her. I had to get her something amazing.

"Nothing I can do."

I narrowed my eyes, "Thanks anyway." I sighed. I shoved my hands in my coat pocket, walking out the postal office. It was chilly out but I kinda didn't mind. It was better than winter in Brooklyn. I loved Brooklyn but man, it was rough out there. Good thing, Sis, found her a roommate. Her name was Mai or something like that. My sister really likes her, she always talks about when I find time to sneak calls.

As you can tell, I get punished by HWC a lot. Always, 'Joey, you signed the contract so be obedient to our laws,' or 'Robin that's not a good habit, you deserve punishment,'. Whatever! Fuck them and their experiments! Especially that name Robin. I want to be batman if anything! At least they didn't call me a pigeon or I'd flip. Those fucking weirdos could jump off a cliff if they thought I'd answer to that.

I smiled as I saw my breath. It wasn't bad here in Domino. They needed some better pizza and hot dogs and just more Italian restaurants because man did I want spaghetti, done the right way. Maybe I'd get Yugi to make some.

_'Joey, can we go to the park when you come back with mommy?'_

"That wasn't the right day, Sis." I whispered.

A long time ago, back in Brooklyn, my ma was sick. She was a nurse and I learned stuff about her job. Dad left. He never came back. Ma would always mutter 'She' made him leave. I figured he had a mistress or something so I stayed out of it but one day...I comforted her. She said I was an angel. Days later she died...

* * *

_"Honey, we have to visit grandma." Ma said, smiling. _

_"Okay. " I grabbed Serenity's hand, helping her from the chair. I had just finished making oatmeal for her and I. We were almost done anyway so it never made a difference._

_She frowned a little, "No, no. Joey is the only one going to because I don't want Serenity...scared of grandma's illness."_

_"Then we'll take a bath together and I'll make sure she's dressed."_

_Ma just stared at me, "...Yes, of course._

_I grabbed Serenity's hand once more then led her upstairs to the bathroom. Our apartment was small so it was easy to guide her through. I would never call it safe though. The neighborhood was really bad: shootings, robbers, anything you never wanted your family around._

_"Joey?" Serenity asked._

_"Yea?"_

_"Mom's acting weird." She whispered with her eyes closed like always. She was blind so I guess she figured it was better to close her eyes. When she was going blind I couldn't do anything. She was missing one eye from some masked shooter on the subway and her one good eye slowly started to go blind. I couldn't afford the surgery to fix it and Ma acted like she never noticed so it was unavoidable. I held her in my arms as her world changed to black. I was the last thing she saw. _

_"Maybe it's the stress at work, you don't worry 'bout that 'cus big Brother has got it." I smiled at her. She nodded, returning the smile. She was so smart. She could tell I was smiling by the shift in my veins._

_"Okay, Brother."_

_"Now it's bath time!"_

_Serenity giggled as I ruffled her hair. She was always really good for me when I watched her which was always. I made sure she was happy and healthy. Serenity would go to school alone because mornings weren't dangerous. I'd pick her up afterwards. She never cared either way. Her blindness never slowed her down._

_I ran the water in the tub, flicking some water on her nose._

_"Joey!"_

_"Whaaat?"_

_She smashed the bath bubbles on my face, giggling. I laughed too. My sister was the best!_

_"I'll get the towels, Madame Bubbles."_

_"And hurry up, Charles, my bath will wait for no man!"_

_I smiled as I exited the bathroom. I walked down the narrow hallway to the closet. _

_'Wasn't Grandma sick months ago? Maybe it's old age.' I thought, returning to the bathroom. _

_"Joey?" Aw, she really did get in without me. I wished she would wait at times. I guess that's good, she won't slow down for anyone. I shut the door._

_"Yup," I answered, sitting the towels on the toilet. I took off my pajamas. My batman pajamas, don't hate just because I had the best PJ's in the world! _

_I jumped in the tub, splashing Serenity. She laughed, feeling the water her face._

_"What's up, Sis?"_

_"Joey, can we go to the park when you come back with mommy?"_

_"Of course! And I'll push you really high on the swing!"_

_"Okay, big brother."_

_"But first, let's get down to business."_

_"To defeat the Huns!" Serenity sung. _

_I laughed. She really did love hearing Mulan. After we finished bathing, I got her and myself dressed. She said she wanted to wear her pink dress but my thing was she had never seen pink, I dressed her in reds and purples. Maybe she heard girls liked pink or something. I put on a t-shirt and jeans. Fabulous, right? I have to say I have always had an extravagant taste for clothes! _

_"I'll be back soon, Sis"_

_"Alright, Joey." She gave me a quick hug._

_"And no crazy house parties...without me."_

_She smiled, "There's never a good party without you."_

_"Yea, your tea parties would suck without my back flips."_

_"You're still buying me a new tea set after you broke my old one."_

_I scratched my head, embarrassed, "I'll get it soon."_

_"I'll know you will, Mr. Wheeler." It sounded a lot more threatening than reassuring. _

_"Heh. See ya." I patted her head._

_"Tell Grans I said hi."_

_"Alright." I walked downstairs. Ma was sitting on the couch, head in hands, mumbling about something. She looked as if in a trance. It was quite normal for her to do so but this time she had a smile. A small, unnerving smile. No person would smile like that if their mother was sick. Maybe she was just happy Grans wasn't dead. Either way Ma's actions were strange._

_Once she noticed my presence, she tanked her head, "Joey?" Her expression went from shocked to relieved. "Why didn't you say you were done? " Her eyes screamed her depression. _

_"I thought it would be better if I was all ready."_

_"Oh," She stood up. She was dressed really nicely but you could tell she lost weight from her depression. She walked to the door, picking up her keys. Ma glanced at me with a bright smile, "My good boy."_

_I followed her out the apartment door, walking down the hall. We went to the parking lot. Our car was pretty old but it worked well...enough. Who am I kidding! IT. WAS. SHIT. Pure unadulterated shit. I hated that hunk of scrap metal with wheels._

_I crawled into the passenger seat, putting on the dirty seat belt. Ma started the car, she hand trembling. Her hand were thin too. How long was she starving herself? Was their father leaving _that_ bad? Maybe my comforting her was good. She needed love. Everyone needed love._

_I must have been day dreaming for a long while because when I came to we were on the mountain side. She was driving extremely fast. About 100 mph. It was was too narrow a road to be driving so fast. One false move and they were dead._

_Her eyes never left the road. She wasn't blinking just staring, making sharp last second turns. I held on to the door and seat belt, clenching my teeth. My heart raced with a killing pain. _

_"We'll be together forever right, Joey?" She smiled._

_"Huh?" I had tears in my eyes. It felt like a horror ride._

_"You love me, right Joey? YOU LOVE ME, RIGHT?!" Her smile turned twisted as she screamed._

_"YES, MA! I LOVE YOU!"_

_Then everything flashed before my eyes as she grabbed my hand, tightly piercing my skin with her nails. Flashes of darkness took me as she drove us off the road, falling to our deaths._

_I never screamed. I only whispered, "Serenity," As we plummeted. I felt a bump then I completely fainted or died. _

_I woke up to blood covered glass. The smell was strong and my mind was blank. I sat up, feeling her grip. I threw her hand away from me. It's dying warmth felt disgusting. _

_"You tried to kill me?" I whispered, glaring at my mother's dead body. I looked myself down. A chunk of glass lied in my chest, poking out of my flesh. My hands gently inched towards it._

_"Leave it." A voice said. I wearily looked out the window to see a figure. My vision was failing me and my breathing too. I hoped it wasn't another adult. I...I hated them...I hated adults. They were evil...Ma was evil. I hated them. I blinked, slowly. Maybe was the pain getting to me? Or the newfound hatred? I didn't care, all I knew was that I was blacking out again. I tried to fight it but..._

_"I'll make sure you get home. Rest easy."_

_I narrowed my eyes, trying to get some indication of who they were but couldn't. I drifted back into darkness. _

* * *

"Heh. And I still took Serenity to the park. I'm the best bro ever!"

I walk, twirling my lucky coin in my pocket. I smelled something familiar...Anzu was on her way. I knew the smell of her car well since the traitor always takes me to punishment. We even made up nursery rhymes about how she's a snitch. Probably sounds mean but she had one of our own killed. Turns out he was planning something huge, he told Anzu to pass on the plan. Well, let's say he didn't last long afterwards. Everyone is forced to attend executions like some kind of show. They say it keeps us under control. I watched my best friend die while I was sitting in a chair being yelled at to be watch. I saw him go through hell and be burned to death.

I wanted Anzu dead for what she did. I talked to to my other friend Yugi about it. He said it was best to keep her alive but kick her out because she was just a delusional pawn in the the world.

"Rest in peace, Tristan." I smile at the stars.

Anzu moved out after that. We asked her to leave in a peaceful way. I heard the HWC gave her a house but that's a rumor.

_I hope you are happy up there Tristan. You're free buddy! But if we were free- I mean us down here. What would we do? We couldn't just live normal lives, I mean C'mon we were tortured for years. Wouldn't they come after us? Wouldn't the government find out if we just popped up on the map after years? Guess freedom is harder than just being free, huh?_

* * *

"You _bitch_!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You shot me!" Akefia yelled. He was covered in holes and blood.

"You kept saying unfriendly things. It turned into a hostile environment." Anzu cringed in her seat.

It was a hostile environment since you pointed a gun at me, bitch!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fuck you! Fuck this car!" He kicked the seats, marking up the leather. Anzu shook the car to make him stop, "Quit it!"

"FUCK YOUR CAR, ANZU!" He punched the back of the seats.

"This leather is new!"

"And fabulous too but I'm too mad to give you complements because you shot me!"

"I said sorry."

"And what was that crying about you bipolar psycho! You probably loved seeing me in pain!"

"You can regenerate, jackass!" It was a shot delivered to everyone. It was difficult to die with such a skill, which was good for the Human Weapon Creation.

"It's the principle of it!" He said, "So much for being one of us..."

Anzu sighed, "Listen, I am...low on Madness so this might be proven wrong when I get more but I am sorry. I never meant for him to die. I wanted freedom, Akefia. They tricked me."

"Then why do you still work for them?"

"Same reason you are in Japan. I signed my life away just as you and everyone else. The drug rules our lives, we can't live without it. Freedom is never in sight."

"Only for those blinded by darkness." He glared at her.

Tears struck her eyes, "Of course." She whispered. She turned into the back alleyway of the apartment building, giving a slight beep. Anzu got out the car, slamming the door, then opening Akefia's.

"Get out, leave him."

He raised an eyebrow. Anzu sighed. Her nails grew sharper and chips of glass fell from the pressure. Guess he wasn't going without a fight.

"Excuse me."

Anzu turned to see Yami and Kisara.

"Drop off papers?" Kisara asked.

Anzu had never spoken to her before or even heard her voice.

"Of course." She walked to the passenger's side, pulling out the sheets.

"New leather, huh?" Yami asked with a smirk, looking in the car window.

Anzu frowned, "Yes, imported."

He nodded, "Where's it from?"

She growled, stomping over to him, "It is Italian leather if you must know! Sign the papers for his release!"

"Their papers." Kisara noticed Malik asleep in the car.

"Just his papers. Malik is going with me."

"The hell he is." She said, "I need another release form."

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "I have strict orders to take him with me. Sign his," She pointed to Akefia, "Papers and get in the building or punishment will be sentenced!"

Yami covered his mouth, hiding his laughing at Kisara's angry face, "Is it punishment or something? He'll do it tomorrow." He suggested.

Anzu pulled out her gun, "Now!"

"Oh shit! Kisara, Babe, you got this! I really can't afford to be shot...again...by another woman. It really takes a toll on my pride, okay?" Yami backed away.

Kisara grabbed him, panting, "I am taking Akefia and Malik." She whispered, leaning on her knees.

"Calm Down!" Yami said.

"I'm taking Malik with me. Now hurry the hell up!" Anzu shouted.

Yami saw the tips of Kisara's hair turn red, "Anzu get the fucking other sheet!"

"What's taking so long?" Akefia asked.

"So...cold..." Kisara's hair quickly dyed red. She only felt the chilling freeze twice before. When her family died and when Tristan died before their eyes. She pushed Yami away as she tried to regain warmth.

"Kisara!" He yelled.

"So...COLD!" She shrieked, cackling.

Everyone took a step back.

Kisara had a twisted grin upon her face as she shakily walked to Anzu. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, bleeding a bloody red.

"Let's sing a song called 'Chaos'!'" She giggled.

"Yami!" Akefia yelled.

Yami ran and jumped in the car. He and Akefia locked every door.

"Tick tok."

Akefia snapped his head towards Malik.

"Gah!" He cringed, "What idiot lied me on my back of all things?" He turned on his side, with his face twisted in pain.

"Malik-"

"Shut up! Cover your ears!"

"Wha?" He was cut off by a beautiful song. It was soothing and gentle to the ears. Akefia felt relaxed in weird way.

"Malik, what were you talking about?" He turned around. All he saw was clouds and the sunset.

"Malik? Yami? Kisara? Anzu?" He thought for a second then immediately forgot all those people. He walked around, "Who the bloody hell am I?"

* * *

"Ryou?" Bakura walked into the kitchen to find Ryou cooking, "What are you making?"

"No scarf soup."

"My favorite kind."

Ryou smiled, stirring it, "Do you feel like something is happening?"

"No?" Bakura looked at him.

"I don't know but something just seems...different."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but it does feel different as you say in a less mushy way."

"Don't you think things could finally be looking up?"

"No." Bakura tapped his fingers on the table, "Ryou, don't do that to yourself-"

"Bakura, why do you always do _that_?" Ryou turned around.

"Do what?"

"You come down on my happiness! Why don't I deserve something to believe in!"

"What the hell are you talking!" He stood from his seat.

"I said. You can't stand anyone but yourself being happy!"

"I'm hardly ever happy!"

Ryou slammed the spoon on the table, "I. Know."

"Whatever Ryou." He scowled.

"Why aren't you ever happy? Who did anything to you?"

"Shut up. It's been a good day, don't ruin it."

Ryou stomped over to him, slamming his hands on the table, "You're cold, arrogant and prideful! Who raised you that way! You used to be so-"

"So what?" He gripped Ryou's collar, "So kind and friendly? Things change! Grow up, Ryou! Life isn't about happiness but surival. What happens when they start asking for mortgage? When the electric bill comes? School fees? Ryou, who's been paying so far?"

"Mum has."

"Wrong answer." He threw him back, "Three jobs. I work three jobs. That whole going to the library, 'I'm going out with friends', thing was a hoax! I was working to keep your ass safe while you had fun going out with friends! Those 'clubs' I went to was hard labor! Do you think Mum bought you clothes? Mum gave me one hundred dollars a month for bills which was hardly enough! I work my ass off and you always judge me like this! Well, fuck you!"

"Baku-"

"I'm leaving." He said, holding his head. His head was killing him since earlier.

"Where are you going!"

Bakura ignored him, walking out the kitchen.

"Bakura! Where are you-"

"Out." He slammed the door behind him. He looked around, there were a few people staring at him who were still out.

"Mind your business!" He yelled. They quickly ran away. He sighed, shaking his head. He walked with no hurry. He wasn't rushing to come back. Bakura glared at the sidewalk. He wasn't going to be insulted like filth especially by someone who owed him so much. Though he felt it was his job as a brother, it wasn't actually his obligation to care for Ryou. He walked down Main Street. So what if people saw, he would fight someone tonight if they messed with him.

He stopped an old junk store that had quite a few people watching the tv. He stayed back and watched.

'Today a Ms. Annabel Touzoku was executed by lethal injection. Her crimes against the world have been answered in death. The government is looking for any clues of why. What purpose did she have? The government-"

Bakura left after that. Funerals...how fun? So now that's a phone call he'll get soon. Great, funeral expenses! Just what he needed. He already knew her fancy tastes so that was thousands. She probably had everything she wanted listed down somewhere. Maybe she didn't? She was quite young. Maybe she didn't make plans.

"Excuse me!"

Bakura growled, turning around.

"Whoa, don't bite my head off, man." The blonde said jokingly, "I just want the time, my apartment doesn't let anyone in after eleven."

"Sorry, I don't have my phone." He said.

"Hey, you smell like the Doc! You know 'er?"

Bakura was about to turned around when he spoke, "The Doc?"

"Yeah," He put his hand above him a little, "This tall with heels, reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, very pale skin. A little crazy, likes to ramble. Nice voice."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "No idea." Yup the exact definition of his Mum.

"You act like her!" He clapped his hands.

Bakura turned around, walking away from the man.

"Wait, man." The guy wouldn't leave him alone!

"The name's Joey." He said.

"Good for you."

"Someone's grumpy! Ma always told me people who are grumpy need some good ass food...or an ass-whopping. Ma was a nutcase."

"Mother problems?" Bakura asked.

"Yea, she tried to kill me."

"I see why."

Joey laughed, "Good one, man!"

"I got some too. She abandoned my brother and I."

"Oh, I got a little sis back home. Crazy adorable! I had to raise her though, it was hard for the years I did. Working too many jobs to count, week after week without sleep. It was worth it though."

"Why?"

"Because she learned the sacrifices I made and grew up respecting the value of a buck. She knows that I had to give up my childhood for her and tries her best to work hard. It was worth the hard years."

"Well, your sister is better than my twin. He constantly yells and complains without a single thought of what's really going on."

"Don't worry 'bout it, one day he'll thank you."

"I doubt it."

"Don't be glum. You remind me of this character from this book, the Ugly Caterpillar."

"I believe it's the Hungry Caterpillar."

"No it's not! Did ya see his mug? Trust me it's called the Ugly Caterpillar. "

Bakura smirked, "Fine, continue."

"This caterpillar drowned his loneliness in food because he wasn't getting any. Seriously, no one was going to tap dat ass. So, he kept eating because food felt like his best friend. Then his home dog chilly cheese came over and slapped the bullshit out of him! You know what happened next?"

"I really don't."

"He got off his fat blubbery ass and got buff! He got cosmetics so he wouldn't be so fucking ugly! He got a new hair stylist, who made him actually look hotter! He became player and a pimp after that!"

"Oh my god."

"So awaken the pimp inside and," He grabbed Bakura and made him face, "Slap. Dat. Hoe."

"What hoe?"

"Dat hoe?"

"My brother?"

"Is he a hoe?"

"I don't know?"

"How don't you know?"

Bakura shrugged.

"Stick wit me kid 'cus you need help. You like food? My friend makes the best food and- WHOA!"

A car just flew into a building. It came crashing down on fire.

"That's me." Joey groaned.

"Nice ride."

A woman with long red hair came striding out of the alley way.

"Kid, you should run like now because _that_ is not good!" He said.

She turned towards them. She sprinted at them.

"Whoa!" Joey pushed Bakura out off the way.

The car door flew into the air. Someone came out off it, pulling others out.

"Yami?"

He lied them on the ground.

"Yami, Akefia's mind is slowly deteriorating. Fix it while I get Kisara." Malik said, panting as he got up.

"I can always just-"

"Come now, I haven't had fun all day."

"Remember she's one of us."

Malik nodded, "I love my little sister! Too bad this bitch isn't her." He smirked.

"No Alters!"

"Fine, Yami!"

"I mean it!"

"Yami, I get it! If you keep nagging me I won't do that thing you like on full moons anymore!"

"Don't say it aloud! It sounds dirty!" He cried, "Damn you. You better not die being all beat up. You look like you'll die now."

Malik chuckled, "You are worried about me? Isn't that a first?"

"And last!"

"KISARA!" Malik yelled.

The girl was already staring at him, "Hehe! Not my name! First hint: six letters, first word. Second hint: four letters, second word."

"I hate guessing games."

"Each hit you land on this body will be a letter and once you get my name, I'll give Kisara control." She bowed like she made the best testament of the century.

Malik cracked his neck, loudly, "Fine." He looked around, "Joey- Cutie! What brings you here again!"

"Just hanging around, you know." Bakura scratched his head.

"Aw, we'll talk a bit later, kay?"

He just shrugged.

Malik turned his attention to whatever her name was, "Ladies first?"

"What a gentleman!" She cackled. She screamed at ear breaking volume, blowing him into a building. She broke into a sprint, clenching her fists, "I'll break every single bone in your pathetic little body!"

"Sorry but-" He ripped himself off the wall, meeting her halfway. "I'm already broke." He swung at her. She dodged, scratching his face upwards. She flipped backwards, looking at her handiwork.

"Endurance." Joey muttered.

"Wha?" Bakura wasn't paying attention because he was watching this. Neither of them moved like humans. Neither actually was anymore...they were weapons.

"Malik's specialty...Endurance." He continued.

Malik touched his cheek, frowning.

"Speed lacks power. Madness lacks control. Kisara's attacks are hard to counter because their so uncontrolled and unpredictable." Joey explained.

"Then don't counter it." Bakura said.

"Huh?"

"Don't counter it. Render it useless."

Malik smirked, "Yami, do I still have to play nice?"

"A little less nice." Yami said, working on Akefia's mind. Memories already faded and were hard to piece together. It was like a puzzle if you will.

"Gotcha!" Malik laughed. He took off his shoes throwing them to the side.

"Comfortable?" She asked with a wide smile.

"No...but it will do. Alright come at me."

She beamed with excitement. Malik cracked his back, elbows and knuckles.

"That's extremely disgusting." She tilted her head, covering her ears. She grabbed the nearest light post, chucking it at him. Malik stepped out of its path. He strided closer, dodging each thing with a tired look. Kisara growled, charging at him. She aimed a punch at his face. He spun around, dodging then grabbed her arm, throwing her into the wall of their apartment building, "Oops."

"My apartment!" Joey yelled, "Malik, you asshole!"

Malik shrugged, "I think I stretched too much, I feel so loose."

"You are loose, that's why we call you a whore when you're not paying attention."

"The only person who's ever called me a whore is Yami. And when I'm perfectly paying attention."

Yami smiled, "It makes me happy."

"I know." Malik felt his cheek again, "Ow."

"AHH!" Kisara screamed again. Everyone covered their ears with no prevail. She came out of the debris with nothing but destruction on her mind. Bakura had overly sensitive hearing in the first place so he puked as the noise crushed his brain.

Malik fell to his knees, 'She's going to fry our brains at this volumes! I just need to copy her. Mock her vocal patterns.' He got up, shakily. It took a lot of energy and strength but he stood up straight, 'Kisara has a slouch so if I just-'

'You just what?'

He fell back to his knees.

'How pathetic! You give up after having your mind read a little? My song destroys the brain by stealing it's contents.'

'Why are you in my head?' Malik clenched his fists.

'Because, darling-'

'Why are you in my head?'

"Get out!" He exclaimed, "GET OUT!" He screamed, matching Kisara's volume. Kisara, herself, covered her ears. His right eye turned red as well as the tips of his hair turned black.

"It's been too long a day. I've done too much and I'm rather tired. Say goodnight." Malik's voice was off. It was sift but had an undertone of darkness.

Yami panted, "NO ALTERS!" He yelled.

Joey shook his head, "Amazing, I can smell a different scent emitting from him."

A shadow appeared on the ground.

"I earned a letter."

She growled, "A hit on me! Not the girl!" She grinned.

Malik face lacked emotion, "Fine." He brought his hand over the shadow. A black mist formed a shape from the shadow. Malik grabbed turning it solid. He pulled it out of the mist. He swung a reaper his hand. Malik looked at her.

"Playing rough?" Her smiled creepily curled deeper as her eyes narrrowed.

"MALIK!" Yami yelled. This was dangerous! Two of them without control would destroy the whole block at minimum.

"Shut it, Yami." Yugi and Duke jumped from their windows, "I calculated every possible outcome. Nothing like that would happen. Malik finish your plan."

"I'm sick of the colour red." He spoke softly, "It disgusts me as much as you do, Bloody Mary."

She looked scared out of her mind, "How-"

Malik cut his hand on the blade turning it red. He slowly walked towards her.

"Runi, baby, don't do it! We can kill them, free the Alters! We're meant to destroy not help them!" She backed up, trying to escape. Fighting another alter was not good. Two powers of blade - like proportions was never supposed to end well.

Malik's hair turned completely black but his left eye stayed amethyst, showing he was still there.

"Shut up. I'm tired and you're too annoying for me even to consider rebellion. I hate it outside it's a drag. I really can't stand the temperature outside this body." He stopped in front of her, reaper held high, "And quite frankly I just hate your guts." He swung downwards.

Bakura's eyes widened as he sliced through her because it seemed as if he never cut her. The reaper ripped a red woman from Kisara's bleached body.

"Ow!" A more high pitch voice cried, indignantly, "I can't believe you!" She stood on her hands and knees. She stood up, dusting herself off.

"So they are real?" Yugi said.

"This is Kisara's 'Blade'?" Duke asked, "I thought she'd be more...sexy."

The girl looked no more than twelve. She had high ponytails on each side of her head with big curls made of her red hair. She wore a big red lolita winter coat over a hoopskirt dress. She brushed her curved bangs into place with gloved hands.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" She yelled, stomping her foot, "I am attractive, you idiot!"

She pulled out a pin from her bag, throwing them at 'Runiharu'. She ran away. She refused to be restrained by that woman! She wanted to live just as much as anyone else. She didn't make it far before a spike of shadow pierced through her stomach.

Mary looked down and felt her stomach. Tears flower from her eyes.

"So this is pain?" She giggled then laughed the cackled in a mad and disturbing way. The group stared at her. She fell to her knees, looking to Runiharu/Malik, "Who else for it to be dealt by than my beloved?"

The child felt the wound again. She lied on her side. She sung her original song backwards, crying. Joey moved to help her, Duke grabbed him, shaking his head. She gently finished.

"You know, I hate humanity. I hate my host even more." She looked to her white haired shackles, "Runi, why do you help him? He's stealing your life.

The man cast his reaper towards the ground, it disappeared in the air, "My host and I have a contract. A binding."

"That's disgusting."

"I'm tired of your voice."

"You're always tired!" Mary huffed and puffed, "Men are infuriating!" She pouted, trying to sit up. He helped her, placing her near Kisara.

"In the body."

"Fine! Only because she needs me to live! The pathetic little thing!" She clapped her hands together, "B.l.o.o.d.y M.a.r.y." She spelled, singing. She wobbily made it to her, sitting on Kisara's body. She linked their hands, lying down on her, "Take me back."

"I ship it..." Duke muttered, earning a sharp jab in the side by Joey.

Mary's body disappeared in Kisara's. Not a minute later Kisara shot up, coughing.

"Oh my. What *cough* happened?" She felt like she stopped breathing or something. She looked up and gasped.

"M-Malik?"

Malik/Runiharu wiped rubbed his red eye. It returned to amethyst as well as his hair to blonde.

"You...okay?" He panted, stretching his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand. As soon as they touched she cried a little, realizing she hurt him. He didn't need to pull her up because she jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, sobbing, "Nii-san! Nii-san!"

Malik smiled, "Stop crying."

"I ship it." Duke muttered, earning a pitch from Yugi.

"But...I-"

"Shh. I got hurt earlier."

"What happened to your back?" She asked, feeling blood staining his back.

"It should feel like burnt bacon. I'll tell you later...Can I get on your back?"

Kisara nodded. She picked him up bridal style.

"I meant a piggy back ride." He frowned, slightly.

She smiled, "I know."

"Whatever floats your boat." He returned her smile.

She hummed a tune, carrying him over to the group.

"Succession!" Yugi exclaimed.

"How! The apartment! It's missing an entire wall!" Joey yelled.

Yami held up Akefia with a scowl, "We can't stay there anymore, they'll kill us."

"We're targets now, they'll do anything to keep us quiet." Akefia groaned.

Yugi nodded, "What...what do we do?"

"We get our runaway bags and boot!" Malik said, standing, "I refuse to be shot like a beast without fighting like one. If they want me, they'll have to bound my hands and feet to keep me from escaping...but even if they do my soul will not give up. They're not taking us down without a fight!"

Right, I got a beautiful sister waiting for me back home! Like hell I'm dying without seeing her smile again!" Joey piped up.

"Yeah! The ladies around the world would sob at my absence!" Duke smirked.

"I haven't became the richest thief in the world yet damn it! I still have pockets to pick!" Akefia grumbled.

"I hate the thought of dying by their hands without a least shooting one of those doctors between the eyes." Yami added, making a gun with his fingers.

Yugi smiled, "I want to be a chef and no one is telling me otherwise!"

"I want to feel warmth. I want to be free of my chains to feel the sun." Kisara said, loudly.

"I just want to live to see the future where HWC burns in hell!" Malik yelled.

"Yea!" Everyone yelled.

They looked at Bakura.

"And let's protect the Professor's sons!" Yami said.

Everyone looked at him. They didn't know they were related but everyone excepted it immediately. They nodded to each other. They owed the professor that much and more.

"You're one of us kid! Welcome to the abandoned, mistreated, and misunderstood!" Joey grinned.

"We're family!" Yugi said, smiling.

Malik smiled at Bakura, "Of course." He grabbed his hand, "You're on of us! Doc would love it."

"I guess she would. I don't quite understand everything but I know enough. You guys can stay with me...since we're family."

Yami smirked, "Let's get our runaway bags."

Everyone grabbed their bags. Taking necessities and things they could sell. Taking things they could not bear to part with. Kisara had to be pried away from her pure white piano. They told Yugi he couldn't bring his pans or truck of games.

"So we're free?" Joey asked.

"We're just getting a bigger cage." Duke replied.

"Yami! Look at the moon!" Yugi exclaimed.

"They call it a 'Bloody Moon'." He said as the wind blew fiercely. He took off his jacket, putting it around Yugi.

"It's scary yet...beautiful." He smiled at him.

Akefia carried a tired Kisara on his back. She hugged his neck, yawning.

"It really is pretty. It makes me feel a bit warmer inside." She stared at the odd yet appealing sight.

"You know, you'll be putting yourself and your brother into danger by letting us stay with you."

Bakura nodded, "I understand."

"The world may seem more chaotic than it really is."

"So?"

"So, what will do if your world comes crumbling down."

"Rebuild, of course. Hopefully better."

Malik grinned, "Best answer I've heard in a long time, you'll do just fine. Welcome Welcome to the society of the broken. You're one of us." Just like Annabel wanted.

* * *

Freedom is the world to me. I haven't ever been free. Freedom is just a dream I've thought of since childhood. Under the tight chains held by my own father, I never saw the light of day and became accustomed to darkness. I don't enjoy it but I can cope with it. I...I just wanted to live my life as my life not as my father's substitute. I wish someone could have saved me and gave me before it was too late. I just wanted to live freely...


	5. Chapter 5: Mistakes

Hello! That was quite the long chapter last time. I really rambled in the last chapter because I became uninspired (I ran out of coffee.). Also I've been having a rough month.

You can skip this rant:

We had a trip to Wildwood, New Jersey and the second, I just sick. I'm not going in details but it was bad. My time was ruined but I'm happy my cousins had fun. Then when coming home, I'm in McDonald feeling like crap. Someone bumps into me from behind and my phone falls to the floor and the screen cracks. One of my cousins, whom I strongly dislike, says 'You should be more careful.'. She is younger than me by a year and annoyingly wild. I was tempted to beat her up (like always) but I was sick and tired. Days later, we're at the phone store and they say it will cost two hundred to fix it. A new phone cost six hundred (Galaxy S5). I said it was fine we shouldn't use that much for it then left. The next day my mother's identity is stolen. Someone bought seven hundred dollars worth of clothes and the new IPhone. So, there. Someone please send me good luck! I really need it! (P.S: I write Chaotic Calvary from my phone so I have crazy amounts of glass in my thumbs.)

Please and thanks!

* * *

Two weeks later~

"Malik! Get the hell out the shower!" Bakura banged on his bathroom door.

"The door is opened! You can join if you like!"

"I'm not joining! Get out!"

"Get over your body issues, it's weird!"

"God so help me-"

"Fine, I'm out!"

Bakura slammed the door in. Malik was just putting on a towel when he entered. He blushed for a second then ran in the shower. Malik shook his head, turning to the mirror.

"You know, you really need therapy." Malik said, doing his makeup.

"Kicking in your sleep is not a sign for therapy." Bakura groaned. He did not feel like repeating himself every morning.

"But it seems like your kicking a little rough."

"I apologized for kicking you off the bed multiple times!"

Malik plucked his eyebrows, "Fuck! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Oh, Lord. If it hurts, stop you bloke!"

"Shut up!" He whined, plucking the stray hairs quickly. He whimpered each time.

"Don't burn yourself with the eye curlers." Bakura had to admit that even though he was a disaster in the bathroom, he definitely looked good afterwards.

"That wasn't my fault, there was too much noise downstairs. I'm happy I'm bunking with you."

"It wasn't much of a choice. You ran to the first room you saw and passed out." Bakura grumbled. That was the end of the story. Actually they threw him on the kitchen table, might I remind you, he was bloody and dirty. Ripped off his shirt and poured vodka on his back...yes, vodka. Then they forced Malik to drink the rest of the bottle to shut him up from yelling at them. While all this is going down Ryou faints when they burst through kitchen. Yugi, trying to be a good sport, tries to move him. Yugi drops him into a puddle of blood, accidentally. He asked 'What should I do?' to which Yami replied 'Tell him he got his period.' so...that's what they told him. And he might just believe because he has been feeling his hips a lot.

"Oh, shut up! You love sleeping with me-"

"-And so does every other man on the planet." Duke walked in, snatching Malik's eyeliner then running away.

"DEVLIN!" He yelled, stomping his foot, almost slipping on the water.

"Get out the bathroom, I'm getting out."

"Body issues." Malik sung.

"Get. Out." Bakura commanded.

"Whatever." Malik smirked, walking to the door, opening then slamming it. He heard Bakura sigh then step out the shower.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SOOO PALE!"

Bakura flinched, "Why are you still HERE!" He pulled a knife from under his towel that was sitting on the toilet. He threw the knife next to Malik's head.

"You've gotten better at that." Malik slipped out of the room, laughing.

Bakura growled, grabbing his knife. He stomped into his bedroom. It was quiet, way too quiet. He stepped carefully. He heard something shift on the other side of the bed. He slowly crawled towards it. Bakura lifted the knife over his head then popped his head over the edge.

" Ryou?"

Bakura stared at him with a confused face, "What are you doing in here?...And on my floor?"

"Looking for my contact." He said, "I brought up the suits."

Bakura sat the knife on the bed, "Oh," He thought for a second, "Wait...you don't wear contacts!"

'Ryou' gave a feral grin, "Oops, my cover's been blown!" His eyes flashed red before he morphed into Malik.

"Even though I just love this display of abilities we must be getting ready."

"What a party pooper? Was it only the contact bit?"

Bakura stared at him then sighed, "It was your ass."

"I knew it!" Malik stood up angrily, "You know, it's my only flaw when it comes to morphing! Why Ra, you blessed me with such a gift and a curse." He said, seriously, "Well, put on your suit. I have to finish my morning ritual. Your mother had some weird requests."

"Hn."

Malik decided to take care of funeral stuff. He said something about hating the fact of a high schooler was planning a funeral. Bakura knew he treated him like a child but never actually cared even though it annoyed him. Maybe it was because he was one of the oldest. Yugi was actually oldest then Akefia, Malik, Yami, Kisara, Duke and lastly Joey. And Joey was nineteen so Ryou and he were obviously the youngest in the house.

Bakura put his suit on, noticing the symbols of playing cards on his pocket. Annabel always loved playing cards, since she was a girl. She'd always play games with herself in her room even til her death. Her fascination with the cards was a mystery.

"There's nothing special about a pack of cards." He mumbled, throwing on the suit jacket. Malik told him that his Mother already planned everything and he could afford the some stuff that weren't handled. Where in the world he got money he didn't know. Or did he want to.

"Hey, Bakura?" Malik sat on the bed, brushing his short hair. It pissed him off that his long soft hair was burnt to ashes. He should have let stupid Akefia burn, he shouldn't have came back for him. He would've survived it anyway. The regeneration chemicals ensured that. His beautiful hair was short and uneven now.

"What, Malik?"

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean no one is forcing you. I heard you weren't too fond of Doc."

"I'm just fine and dandy! My psycho mother is finally off the streets from causing mayhem! It's a day of celebration!" He said, sarcastically happy.

Malik looked concern, "C'mere."

"What?"

"Come here for a second."

Bakura scowled, "Are you going to lecture me or something. I'm not in the mood."

Malik stood up, stretching. He walked beside Bakura.

"Be a man. I know it hurts knowing she wasn't there but stop living in the past. She's dead. I mean, What more do you think should have happened?"

A sudden flash of anger flashed inside him. He spun around on his heel, punching Malik in the face. Malik stumbled back.

"Don't talk like you know anything!"

"You're angry, conflicted but most of all afraid," Malik looked up at him from his bangs, "You're afraid like every abandoned child. You need someone to blame, your mother."

Bakura clenched his fists, "So what if I blame her! It's her fault."

"Was it?"

...

'Was it? Of course! But...but why does the question hurt so much? It feels so heavy on my mind. Was it her fault? She was a...monster. She was...'

"I'm going out for a bit."

Bakura snapped out of his trance to see Malik walking to the door like he was leaving.

"The...funeral."

"I can't see the Doc looking so lifeless. She was too much of a character. I can't see her so, well dead."

"Where are you going then?"

Malik smiled, "To see a friend about something very important. I'll come at the burial though."

"Get dressed then." Bakura said.

"I don't need clothes, leave the window open."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "...Sure."

"Thank you, Cutie!" Malik laughed, leaving, "Tick Tok."

Bakura sighed. Malik was too strange for him to be concerned. He was too indirect. It wasn't worth wasting time asking him questions.

"Bakura?"

"Come in."

Ryou opened the door, silently walking in, "Morning."

"Morning." He replied.

"Well, Yugi made breakfast so we're going to church after we eat."

Bakura nodded.

Ryou looked around the room, "Um...where's Malik?"

"Why?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. What the hell did it matter to Ryou?

"I just wanted to know-"

"He's out."

"Where did-"

"Why?"

"I just want to know!" Ryou was starting to frustrated.

"He said he was meeting a friend. Is that bloody all?"

"Yea...he just was in charge of the funeral so - well, that's all. Breakfast is ready." Ryou stated quickly, leaving.

Bakura glared at the back of his head. Ryou had been acting strangely too. Maybe it was, having so many people in the house at once. It was quite a change from there only being the two of them now a whole circus.

"BAKURA!" Yami yelled.

Akefia kicked the door in, growling.

Joey stormed in, stomping up to him, "IF I WAIT ONE MORE SECOND TO EAT YUGI'S FOOD, I'LL KILL YOU!" He gripped his collar, "Let's go!"

"Let go of me!"

Akefia heaved him on his shoulder, "I told you guys we should have done this earlier."

"Put me down!"

"I know. That would've been smart." Yami grumbled as they walked downstairs.

"I'm starving! My Brooklyn belly can't take it! In America I would never have to worry about this."

"Shut up, we're never going to America. Not with the measly money at these dumb jobs." Yami said, "I should just start selling drugs again."

"We have to stay in legal pursuits or we'll easily end up being caught." Akefia said, throwing Bakura in his seat.

"You arses have some nerve! What if I was doing something important?" Bakura said, interupting their their complaining.

"Like playing Patty cake with Malik?" Duke asked, smirking, sitting at the table already.

Yugi slammed the bowl of strawberries on the table, "NO TALK OF SEX AT MY TABLE! STOP COMPLAINING OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT! DON'T LOOK SO UNCOMFORTABLE, KISARA, IF YOU HAVE TO SNEEZE DO IT!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone quietly stared at him as he took a deep breathe.

"But...You guys make fun of me when I sneeze." She whispered. Her normal voice was quiet and hoarse from her lack of speech. It was weak from her little incident two weeks ago too.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. These guys worshipped Kisara like a queen or some sort. She was the only girl afterall so they had to look out for her. She probably just sneezed like a kitten.

"I SAID SNEEZE!" Yugi screamed.

"Ah!" She gasped then sneezing, loudly, slamming her head on the table then crumbling to the floor. It sounded like a grown man was sneezing!

Moments later she stood up, "I'm okay."

Everyone had a grin on their face, trying not to laugh at her.

"No one make fun of Kisara! She's an upstanding woman with great talents!" Kisara smiled at Akefia's words, "And her talents damn sure don't include sneezing like a lady." Yami smirked. "But instead a husky, manly construction worker."

"Akefia!" Kisara buried her face in her hands. For a second everyone thought she was crying until they heard giggles.

Joey burst into laughter with the others in pursuit. Rule number one of the house: laughter is to be treated with more laughter, not scolding. The rules were decided about three days ago.

Yugi smiled, "Okay, okay, enough nonsense. Everyone can eat now."

Bakura snatched the pancakes before the beasts devoured them. Yami stabbed his hand, shoving some of the stack in his mouth.

"Fuck, dammit!" He ripped the fork from his hand, "I thought you liked waffles!"

"Do you see waffles!" Yami ferociously chomped on the fluffy pancakes.

"Yes!"

"Where?" He snapped his head towards the table, looking for some.

Bakura smashed the plate over his head and stole his pancakes. He learned after their arrival that breakfast was survival of the hungriest.

"Kisara, are you drinking water? Don't you want some juice?" Ryou asked, courteously.

"No, I can't consume those impurities. This is stone cold Russian Vodka anyway." She said like it was nothing.

Joey waved a knife around in Duke's face when he tried to steal his sausages. Duke kicked him under the table then threw milk on him. Good thing they weren't dressed yet.

"Why is raven like a writing desk?" Yami said, cracking his head back into place. He looked a little wobbly and slurred his words.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"I DON'T REMEMBER, YOU SLAMMED A FUCKING TRAY ON MY HEAD!"

"Thanks a lot, Bakura. Now, I'm going to hear his complaints all frigging day." Yugi groaned, shoving some peanut butter in Yami's mouth, shutting him up. Yami glared at Yugi.

"I'm sorry but your yelling irks me." Yugi continued eating his oatmeal.

"Haha, Yugi owned you!" Joey snickered.

"Joey, you talk in your sleep. It's strange, you keep yelling 'I'm no furry'. It makes me worry about your cosplay fetishes. " Yugi sipped his coffee.

"I DON'T HAVE A COSPLAY FETISH!"

"Prove it because your sleep talking says otherwise."

"There's nothing wrong with a few fetishes." Duke said, fighting Akefia over an apple. Akefia bent his hand back close to breaking it then snatched the apple.

"I have problems with this conversation. One: It's strange. Two: It's not like Joey's getting laid in this lifetime."

"True." Everyone agreed.

"I hate you all so much." Joey muttered under his breathe.

Kisara looked around the table, "Where's Nii-san?"

"Out. Seeing a friend." Bakura answered, happily eating his stolen pancakes.

"A friend? What friend?"

Bakura shrugged.

"Probably that dude in the mental institution." Akefia said, in a bored tone, "It's sad he if he is still visiting him."

"What dude?" Ryou asked.

Yami scratched his head, "Malik used to to visit this crazy guy years ago. Back then we all had jobs but after the authorities were supiscious, we stopped. Malik kept going for some reason, he would also talk about his favorite patient. He finally stopped going after HWC said that next time he would be executed. They explained what exactly his execution was. I forget the name,"

"Um...I think it was 'A Dancer's Regrets'." Yugi said.

"Quite a sad name indeed. We locked him inside his room. Every time someone went in there all he talked about was his patients. On Sundays he'd turn violent, screaming and shouting that they needed him and he couldn't abandon them. It lasted two months before the scientists got peeved and starved him near dead."

"It was hard seeing him like that." Kisara added, "He looked so...horrific."

"Yup. No one saw him for a good month. When we did he was really thin. He scratched his head, grinning, 'I guess, I took it too far.' After that we stuffed him full of food even if he hated it." Akefia said, "The little idiot gained ten pounds in a week."

"Though he never looked happier then when he came from the mental institute..." Kisara muttered, "Not even around us."

Ryou looked like he was going to cry, Bakura was frowning.

"We've all had our lowest points." Yugi chuckled, grimly, "Some more than others." He referred to himself, "But that's why we have friends and family! We're together for a reason, we complete each other!"

"I agree in a less sappy way." Yami said, peeling a banana. He bit into it.

"Yami, you're allergic!" Yugi exclaimed as Yami choked for dear life. He stabbed him with a epipen. Everyone was curious if Yugi could do it right.

"YOU MISSED MY FUCKING VEIN!" Yami screamed.

* * *

'So, they closed it down.' Malik hopped up the stone steps. He brought his paw to the door. If he weren't so small he would touch the buzzer. It probably wouldn't work. It brought tears to his eyes. He meowed as if screaming 'Open!'

It wasn't supposed to be like this! Those people needed him at the time. He should have just went. He should have- No! The past has been buried. He did what he could but it hurt knowing he abandoned them. His patients were always so happy to see him and...

Malik sighed. It was best to leave He never liked to be kept waiting. He hopped down the steps, making his way towards the city

'Why are we always the whipping boy?'

'Shut it, Runiharu. I don't like people in my mind.'

'It's not like I'm touching your memories, which are vaulted up very tightly.'

'Good. My memories are terrible, not interesting in the least.'

Malik heard a chuckle, 'It doubt something so trivial would be kept in a vault. What are you hiding from the gods themselves?'

'...Their demise.'

'How rebellious of you, Mr. Ishtar. Rebellious indeed.'

'Aren't you tired yet! Most of the time you can't get out two sentences before going to sleep.'

'It takes a lot of energy to communicate.'

'Then don't.'

'Pfft. Like I'd ever give you peace of mind. Well, goodnight, Mr. Ishtar.'

"Meow!" (Shut the hell up!)

He ran a little faster in rage. How dare that sleeping bastard! Malik hated things such as mind reading and telepathy. Though he was a fan of horror, he wasn't of supernatural. Something about his mind being a open book made him a little...weak. Not a heavily used word in his vocabulary. It was such a stupid adjective that I did said too damn much. That's one of the reasons he despised it.

Malik turned into an alleyway. He liked the alley in cat form. There were so many creeps in them it made him snicker, grimly. Maybe he was a sadist. He had always admired the dangerous lifestyles of those less fortunate. Tragedies gave him a feeling of completion. Even though it still wasn't always safe for a cat., there was always some guys who liked to throw them in microwaves and watch their guts burst. Oh well, that wouldn't be too bad, he guessed.

He realized he finally made it downtown. He was close to his destination. The fancy city buildings made him feel so tiny and they were too tall to climb as a cat so that made it troublesome. One of his favorite words: troublesome. Why? He never really knew.

He sneaked his way into the building. He crept his way into the elevator, jumping up to hit the top button. Malik sat dung his claws into the floor because the pressure rougher on his smaller form. It made him a bit dizzy but he pulled it together.

Malik strode down the hallway of the office building. He crawled through the pet door on the oaken door.

"Meow!"

"For someone who's late, you sure do walk slow."

Malik smirked before turning back into himself, "I see you almost everyday, it's not special anymore. I think this too much of a forced marriage than partnership."

"Like anyone wants to marry you, that was the biggest mistake of my life."

Malik frowned, "I'm keeping the ring though, Seto. Hehe, it's too precious knowing I captured the ice cold, Seto Kaiba! My favorite patient."

* * *

"WHY IS THIS WRITING SO TINY! I CAN'T READ THIS SHIT!" Yami yelled, waving the papers around, "YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOTHER WAS THE MASTER OF PISS ING ME OFF EVEN IN DEATH!"

"Give me that!" Bakura snatched it from Yami, "Ryou!"

Ryou took the papers. He glanced over them, "It says: Please ride to my funeral in style. I can't stand the thought of such an impoverished burial ceremony. I took the pleasure of going to a car rental a few blocks down from my house. There should be a truck waiting. I'm sure you've met the experiments if my plans have gone correctly which they have.' Geez, Bakura, you and Mum sure do sound the same."

"Shut the bloody hell up!"

Ryou cleared his throat, "'Joey can drive, I let him use the simulator for it. It was like teaching a monkey with dementia but it will do me well on my list of good deeds which is short. Maybe I shouldn't have punched that nun that one time...oh nevermind! Just go to the rentals on Earl St! And don't question me, that damn nun deserved it. You'd think they'd be nice dealing with God all day but no they're bitter women!' I'll stop there because there's a lot of rambling after that so Earl St."

Everyone looked at him with a blank stare. He stood a lot like Annabel.

"You have feminine hips." Duke muttered.

Ryou gasped. He looked as if he would cry, "I know! I'm sensitive about it!" He yelled.

"It's okay Ryou, you make up for it in...the long run." Yugi chirped.

Ryou flashed him the finger before jetting upstairs.

"C'mon Ryou! Your feminine hips aren't bad. They got us free refills at the cinema!" Bakura called up the stairs.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Bakura smirked, turning back to the group. Kisara was the only one still there with a grin on her face.

"Can I watch? I need more inspiration for my yaoi comics." Kisara pleaded.

Bakura scowled, "Now when did you lose your shame?"

"When they destroyed my reproduction system." She laughed, half-heartedly.

"Just adopt," Bakura walked past her to the couch.

"Oh yea! That'll work too!"

He turned on the television. He hardly watched the thing because it made him feel slightly dumber afterwards. Kisara jumped over the fluffy couch, sitting/crushing his legs. He groaned yet kept flipping through channels.

"Bakura-kun, do you hate your mother? It just feels like whenever you hear about her, you shut down a little."

Bakura glanced at her from his futile attempts at finding something intriguing.

"Yes, I do. "

She huffed, "She wasn't all bad, you know. She was actually quite kind and caring."

"I've never saw that side of her so excuse me if I fail to believe it."

Kisara frowned. No one should hate their parents, even if they were terrible. "...My parents were killed right in front of me."

Bakura turned the tv off, "What?"

"My parents were ripped apart with a pins and needles. I never knew my parents when they were in their right mind. So, I couldn'd really like them in first place so it wasn't hard leaving them for dead. It felt...nice. In that sense of it I am psychotic but if I added more back story to my parents and I's relationship it would make sense."

"My parents were Gothic Russian enthusiasts. I grew up with paintings that followed my movements. My parents loved one thing more than Gothic living: Gothic torture. They love the screaming and pain with a Gothic twist. Who would be their victim, hm? Who other than their well-mannered daughter, Katerina? They bound me and branded my family symbol onto my chest along with whippings. It was not the ideal living arrangements. At this point in time, I learned to cope with alcohol as a minor."

"Well one day I found this beautiful coat in town and bought it on impulse. It had a shawl and bows and was just the cutest thing in my life. I came home with it inside my bag. My mother grabbed me when I came in, yelling nonsense about how she could smell my sins. Then she grabbed me by the hair, dragging me to the torture room. Father was already down there preparing the stupid casket with spikes. Mother threw me down the steps. I only cared about the coat so I hugged the bag to my chest as I fell. They could tell I was hiding something in the bag so Father proposed we play with fire that day."

"When that flame inched towards me something snapped, I felt so cold. And I...blacked out. I came to hours later and they were dead. Faces pinned to the wall, bodies in tatters. I just put my coat on and left. I never screamed, cried, laughed, smiled, I did nothing. I just ran." She finished, "Sometimes I sit and think it was me. I did it. I killed my parents. It was me...but I will neve be sure til death. Though all evidence is directed at me. And I guess that's why I changed my name, I felt like a criminal. Katerina...it was pretty." She bit her lip, sullenly.

"Anyway! At least your mother loved you enough to keep you away from our world. She protected you from the evils in her life. I wished at least one of my parents would have done that for me."

Bakura just stared at her.

"...I want some Vodka, want some?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hm? I don't care, I...I heard we all have parent problems so I wanted you to know we know your pain. You can be mad but you have to let it go after so much time. My heart feels so many regrets. Never let pain create shackles round your feet. If you feel chains lurking around, run. Run far and find peace." Kisara touched her chest, "Before they swallow you whole in despair."

Bakura's eyes flashed red. Kisara appeared to have wings behind her. Huge black feathered wings, flapping. The room slowly deteriorated around them. Chains circled around her in a spiralling tornado then suddenly bound her. They tightly gripped her skin, turning it red. She looked like she was screaming but nothing came out. Bakura lunged for her but she just disappeared. He stood up straight. A girl walked toward him. Her hair up in a ponytail. She stared at him with bright blue eyes. She touched the tape on her mouth. Blood slowly dripped from it as if she was coughing up blood. Scars appeared on her body. Then came bruises discolouring the pale skin. Dark circles attacked her eyes as her pure white dress slowly became filthy in blood.

Above her chest a symbol glowed red. It was two dragons surrounding a diamond. She flinched as it appeared. She gripped her neck, crying. Blue eyes widened, she shivered, hands flying to her arms to gain warmth. Seventeen was left on her neck.

The girl fell to her knees. She shakily wrote with her blood on the black floor. It read 'Who was I?'

"It doesn't matter." Bakura spoke cautiously. "Who are you now is fine."

Blue orbs met brown. The tape fell, she hacked up blood. Those blue eyes rolling back as she panted, "Th...Thank you."

Bakura heard...water? He spun around to see a huge wave of blood coming their way.

"We have to run!"

"...I feel warmth."

"Kisara-"

"I feel so warm for the time in a long time. I feel-"

Bakura backed up. He could never out run the flood. Seconds, they only had mere seconds. A grown Kisara appeared behind him. Bright white wings curling around him. She played a flute, heavenly. The blood past them, not once staining the pure white.

Bakura heard the melody before. Many, many times.

* * *

_Bakura, are you awake?" It was Mum._

_"Mum, I can't sleep. I tried but I can't."_

_He felt the weight of another on his bed, "Yea, I heard you go get a glass of water."_

_"Mum, can you sing that song? The pretty one with the gentle melody."_

_"Sayonara?"_

_He nodded, "Mhm."_

_She smiled, lying close to him. She was warm._

"Heard the sound of waves around

From far away, the echo just sways

The sky above is nearly in tears

It's wrapping me to ease my fears

Our beating heart start to dash

Overlapping shadows, they start to clash

Our happy days I thought they'd remain

But now I see that it was all in vain..."

* * *

'Yes it's that song.'

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Where am I?"

"My soul." She replied with a serious expression.

"Your...soul? Heh. Nice joke but what joke are you pulling? Is this one of your skills or something?"

"No joke. Somehow you're in my soul.. I'd like to know how."

"For now, where's the exit?,

Bakura felt some blood splash him, before being completely emerged in the red liquid.

Kisara floated above him, still pure white, "In order to leave you have to die." She gently brought her hands to his neck. She squeezed tighter, smiling, "Just give in." He still struggled to pry her hands off. She dug her nails into his neck, roughly draining his life. Bakura felt all his lungs fill with blood. If he cried out for help, he'd only swallow more. His vision slowly turned black, hands dropping to his side. There he lie, dead.

The sea of blood, quickly drained into a dark abyss. Kisara fell to her knees, panting. She pushed her blood drenched hair from her face. She looked to she the girl covered in bruises and scars.

"How homily. No one needs to be reminded of scum like you."

"Who I am now is fine." The unblinking blue eyes focused on her.

Kisara clenched her fists, feeling tears sting her eyes, "Thank you." She looked back to the ground.

The broken little girl disappeared, looking clean and taken care of. Holding a small teddy bear with a bell around his neck.

* * *

"AH!"

"Malik, what's the problem? " Kaiba asked.

He panted, shaking his head. Something...Something was happening.

"Calm yourself! What's the matter!"

"I need a drink." Malik whispered, getting up.

"I thought you stopped drinking?"

Malik ran in the kitchen.

"You're a psychopathic idiot." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

Malik raided the kitched, searching everywhere. Finding a beautiful bottle of aged wine. He ripped off the cork with his teeth. He chugged down the liquid gold. It calmed his nerves.

"You never said that at the alter."

"Worst mistake of my life." Kaiba gladly reminded him.

"I know dearest! My sugar bear sure is grumpy, today!"

"If you're referring to me, I'll murder you."

Malik walked back to the living room, taking a quick swig.

"What were you freaking out about?"

"An unexpected liability but if we plan correctly it will be efficiently solved."

Kaiba leaned back, glancing at the blonde. He dressed when he came in. Malik was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with thick purple strips over a lavender tank, skinny jeans, and a red choker.

"Tsk. Don't forget your time limit."

"Of course. Tick tok, Kaiba, Tick tok."

"No screw ups this time like at the HWC. I don't care who you want to protect, stick to the plan or I'm pulling out of this."

"I truly understand, thank you. I won't fail you like last time. I swear everything will go according to plan, Seto."

"Good...now please pour yourself a glass, I'd like to drink that later."

"Hell no." Malik took a swig to piss him off and succeeded with flying colours.

"Damn it! Give that bottle!" He yelled.

"Give me a kiss." Another swig.

Kaiba fumed, "I'll murder you!"

* * *

The white room...it was so bright inside. I couldn't hardly see. I looked down to find myself on an experimentation table which would explain the bright lights. I sat up, the cloth falling to my waist.

"How are you, Masaki?"

I jumped a little. I knew that voice! Oh, God, I knew that voice.

"Ah! Mr. Katsuragi, Sir!" I saluted until I felt air on my chest, "Gah!" I immediately brought the cloth up to cover myself. I looked I view Mr. Katsuragi, he hadn't the slightest feeling towards it. I also noticed my speech was delayed.

"How are you, Masaki?"

"Tip top shape, Sir!" I felt my lips. Why did I sound so funny?

He walked to the table, "Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head.

"Your mind was destroyed. We tried to piece together all your memories but some we just couldn't fix. Think about that night and see if you remember something."

My mind was destroyed? Really, I felt fine. I silently nodded then tried to think of that night. I...I was dropping someone off and...she attacked me. The white haired bitch! What did I do to her!

"I remember my attacker." I clenched my fists.

"Good...Would you like to hunt down your attacker."

"What?" I gasped. I wasn't allowed to fight in the HWC, I could rough up those who resisted but not fight especially not kill!

"We would like you to join the government in search of those rogue experiments. Who know what danger their putting the world in. They're not like you and I, they're monsters. They want to take innocent people's lives and ruined them. Please, we need you to save the world." He grabbed my hand, pleading.

"Save the world?"

"I believe you're the only one who can stop those beasts. Anzu Masaki, please help us and join me." He gently kissed my hand. I blushed. Mr. Katsuragi...

I nodded, "Of course, Sir. I'll bring down those awful monsters, I promise! I'd like to start as soon as possible!"

"Perfect," He smiled at me, "But you should rest. I would hate for you to be too hurt."

"Why, thank you."

He stood, straight, "No, thank you." He left with his nobleman walk. My King.

I felt my heart speed up. I...I was going to save the world. Those damn traitors deserved death and I had to administer punishment. Escape equals executions, the law of the HWC. I'd serve them til death for Katsuragi. My love...they'll pay. Especially that white haired bitch.

I cackled at the thought, "LET'S START THE GAMES!"

* * *

Mistakes. Is there a limit to how many you can make? I doubt that. I can't help but smile when thinking about mine. It would be a very long list of failures but also lessons learned. Mistakes mold you into an adult. Because everything you do will come bring and nothing can fight your battles for you. Past Mistakes just keep returning, haunting me, I should have never agreed to this! I should have never signed that fucking contract! I should have never trusted that wolf in sheep's clothing! But...I was a fool. I made the mistake. Please, fix my mistakes and uncover the truth.

* * *

Hello, it's Hatsu. Listen, we need some reviews or I will give you my bad luck. I'll find you, rub against you and give you this shit because this is some serious stuff. It can be prevented with a simple review.

Please and thank you.

P.S: I haven't sneezed in two weeks, it's killing me slowly.


	6. Chapter 6: Power and Control

Hello! No rants this time so enjoy! But I must admit for the song that Ms. Annabel sings it's the wrong one. I typed the wrong song from my thing. It was supposed to be Mary's Theme from Ib so meh. It appears here you'll be familiar with its relavance. Also those executions you've heard about are Dangan Ronpa style (enjoy that) So if you like dirty humor, poorly written fights, horror, agruements and especially the almighty narcissistic Yami then get ready for Chaotic Calvary! *makes crowd noises*

Review! Please and thanks!

* * *

I walked down the street. My turn to make breakfast? I can't cook but I know a few ladies who'll do it or for free.I've always been good with ladies. I loved them so much I hated them. I have a few who I genuinely love but others...well I try to be on my best behaviour now. Before, I couldn't help myself from going after a short skirt and tight shirt for a night of fun.

I loved gambling back then too. Dice and cards were my specialty. Bringing one or the another into my one nighters was fun too.

I grew up in a family of doll makers. I too became a perfected lover of the art. Dolls became a big part of my life. They became my only friends. Now I can make anyone a puppet from the experimentation. It wasn't by choice but I enjoy it at times. It's not mind control but I can release a toxic pheromone that lowers people's will to fight back the source, myself. I become the puppet master, I love that control. If I were up to my old habits this would be the ultimate lady catcher.

When I was in school everyone hated me. They'd call me a nerd, idiot, creep, etc. I thought it was just childish games but one day...they took it too far.

* * *

_"Otogi, do you think you could help me with something?"_

_I looked up from my schoolbag to see Setsu Mizuki. She was standing over top of me, hands on her hips with a wide grin. I kept quiet, staring at her. Why would she speak to me? _

_"Can you even speak Japanese? "_

_"Yes."_

_She flipped her long black hair, "If you can speak, do it! I mean like right?!" She asked her flunkies. _

_"Yea!" They answered. _

_I looked at my feet. In the morning most kids waited outside for the bell. I sat myself next to an old tree. Sometimes I brought a doll to keep me company though I never took her out of my bag._

_"I...I don't think I could help with anything. "_

_"I just wanted help in English. Sensei said you were the only one who passed the last test. That's probably because you're a mix." She muttered the last part. _

_I moved my face deeper into my knees, "I-I don't think I could help you."_

_"What are you saying!"_

_"Just S-sensei would help more!"_

_"You're calling me dumb!" __She looked infuriated, "How dare you, Otogi! I'll make you pay for that. " She turned on her heel. Her minions flashing me a glare. _

_I cringed. I hated them. They assumed they were better than me, everyone did._

* * *

_Two weeks later~_

_Everything was black. My vision was blurred. I tried to rub my eyes but they were bound. I struggled get free. It made clanking noises. When my blur of unconsciousness faded away I could see handcuffs._

_"Oh, thank god! I thought he was dead."_

_"Setsu, let's hurry! If a teacher sees us-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_I looked up. So many girls! No it was just...two of everything. Did...did they drug me? Setsu took a step forward, I kicked her in the knee. _

_"We thought you might do that." She smirked, pulling something from behind her back. _

_"Marianne!" My doll! My precious doll! Grandma said to never let anyone else touch her!_

_"Marianne? The little freak named it! Bebe!"_

_The girl held a lighter under Marianne. I had to save her please God! I need to she's the only thing I have of gran-gran!_

_"P-please, put her down!" I plead. _

_"Alright then." She dropped her into the flame. Marianne caught fire. My lung for her proved futile. Gran-gran and I made her together. I believed a piece of her soul was it her, protecting me. She was my first doll._

_I sobbed, "Marianne!"_

_"Aw! He's crying like a baby!" Setsu laughed and the rest joined. Setsu Mizuki, you, would pay. That disgusting painted face would beg for mercy._

* * *

Hm? After that they humiliated me, dressing me in the girl's uniform, telling me I 'was the cutest little girl', writing insults on my body and face. Afterwards they took pictures as proof. I think I remember some of the stuff they wrote. Well, I'm sure you could tell it was rude. Heh, I soaked all night wiping off the permanent marker.

I changed after that day. I changed my nerdy look into my look now. A heartthrob. I even changed my name to 'Duke Devlin'. No one there could tell I was he. And then something miraculously happened...

Ah, what did they call me?...Yes, it was 'The Card Game Killer'. What a befitting name. Pizza face finally broke, they'd probably say if they knew. Those idiots would tremble in fear.

A woman approached me. She could be what most would call a whore.

"Hey, sexy~ Here's my number!" Some random girl approached me, giggling.

I took it, feeling the paper burn my hands, "Thanks, gorgeous." Whore.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to give me a call~" She winked. Slut.

I smirked, "Then I'll definitely do so." I would never.

"Good." She walked off, puffing out her chest to make her breast look bigger. Filthy trash.

I watched her go. I threw the card away, leaning on a tree. I took deep breaths. I couldn't take it was just so... She was so disgusting, I almost wanted to- No, no! I can't go back to that! I can't-

* * *

_"**51 Woman killed in a span of one week! Who could be doing this?"**_

_I stared at the tv. _

_"Setsu, do you know who did this?" I looked over to the girl._

_She didn't reply. I hugged her close, "I know you're scared but don't worry. I'll protect from that creep. I'll be your knight in shinning amour._

_She just lied there, I hope she was comforted by that. I kissed her red, cherry lips._

_"I hate when you wear so much makeup, I prefer your natural look."_

_She stared at me with big chocolate eyes. I loved those eyes more than I thought I would. They were filled with emotion. I could stare at them forever. She was my best._

_I kissed those lips again, "I love you." I whispered. Then threw her body off me, "Back to business!" I dragged her corpse to the bathroom, dropping her on the tile floor. I put on my gloves._

_"Bath time!" The water was extremely hot. It turned her skin red. It was a ritual by now. I dressed them as dolls. Dolls were innocent and pure and gorgeous! _

_I dried her off. She had such beautiful black hair, I didn't need to put a wig on her. I brought her to the bedroom where I had her clothes prepared. My gorgeous little 52. _

_After a bit I let the routine take over. Fifty-two times I've done this process of metamorphosis. Circle lenses, concealer, long eye lashes. Tea length dress, folded knee socks, Mary -Janes and a cute little fifty-two above her cheek. _

_" You look so beautiful, Setsu. Now, where to put you? " I carry her back to the living room. I looked around. There was a glass case next to the tv. She did say her mother was going to send her some antiques to put in it. I took out the shelves, sitting them in the kitchen like they were cutting boards. Heh, clever, indeed. _

_I took the supplies out my bag. I loved this part a little less but the outcome was cute. I nailed her feet to the wooden floor of the cabinet. I made sure one was slightly bent for an innocent look. Then I hooked her hands together then nailed them to her chest. Next was the tricky but it got the whole body to stand up. I drove a rod through her skull to the top of the case to make her look alive. The skull always took a bit longer to drive through. _

_I grabbed my cloth, wiping the blood off her body was easy. With that I was finished. My 52 dolls, my collection of beauty and innocence. It was the same number as a deck of cards without the joker. I felt myself blush. _

_"Heh...heh...hahaha...HAHAHAHA!" I cackled. I hugged myself. I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! _

_I whispered it forty-two more times after that. _

* * *

"I'm the joker..." I pushed myself away from the tree. I give up on seeing those girls. I couldn't bare it. I walked back home, opening the door. I came face to face with Kisara.

"G'morning, Duke. I heard you went out to get stuff, I found more food so I was going to catch you."

"It's fine, the market was closed," I lied.

"It's your turn to cook, right, I'll lend a hand."

I nodded my head, "Thanks."

She turned around, "I'll put on my lolita dress for you." She was wearing a white American 50's style dress.

"It's fine, your clothing isn't striking me as filth." It's not usually how I talk to ladies. I pretended to be Flirty and charming but really I am cynical and blunt. I hate women, I use and toy with their ugly emotions for my own game.

"Good now let's make the pancakes." She turned on her heels and walked for the kitchen.

Kisara was a good girl. I liked that. She was a real living doll. And if she wasn't...hehe...

* * *

Bakura groaned, blinking awake. He rolled over to meet lemon blonde hair.

"Malik, did you dye your hair a brighter blonde?" He mumbled.

"Huh?" Dark purple met brown.

"Who are you!"

"Hm? Yugi." He rubbed his eyes.

"Your hair!"

"We ran out of dye, sue me! Get ready for school, fashion police." He grumbled.

Bakura thought, "It's Sunday. And the funeral?"

"We did it without you. It's Tuesday. You died on Saturday before the funeral."

"Died?"

Yami sat up with all black hair and brown eyes, "You!" He pointed to Bakura, "Bathe! You smell like shit! Joey, I've told you plenty of times, Mutts don't belong on the bed." He kicked Joey off the bed, whom slept across the bottom. Joey didn't even stir when he hit the floor.

"And Yugi, I require the snuggling I had a nightmare."

Bakura got up, anyway. It only took a whiff to tell he needed a shower. He walked into the bathroom.

"Your trial will be held in the afternoon." Yami grumbled, afterwards.

Bakura found Malik passed out next to the toilet.

"Aren't we hung over?"

"Fuck you, the bathroom floor is cold and I got overheated."

"In fall?"

"Yes, in fall! Ya know, no one likes a smart mouth, soul-rapist."

"Soul rapist?"

"Who invades someone's soul then dies? You filthy scrumbug."

Bakura turned on the shower, waiting for it to heat up, "You are delusional."

"Delusional?! I saved your ass!"

"I doubt that."

"You stopped breathing in your mini-coma! After you practically damaged my sister's soul!"

"What are you talking about!"

Malik sat up, eye twitching, "I'm talking about me having to play nurse, taking care of a dead you and hysterical Kisara because I'm only one with medical experience! I also have to play detective trying to find out what the fuck happened. And all I get from her is that you were in her soul! Now could you shed some light on how!"

"Is this some kind of joke."

Malik glared at him, "Does it look like I'm joking?" He ran a hand through his hair, standing up, "You better get your half of the story straight or I'll be the one to kill you. Heir to the experimentation rights or not I'll slice you in half. Be very careful because I was made to kill without hesitation." He swiftly stormed out of the bathroom.

Bakura glared at the door. This was fucking insanity. Like hell he could go into someone's soul, that didn't even make sense. He climbed into the shower. He growled at the realization that he was still wearing his boxers, casting them outside the curtains.

"Is this how you conduct yourself in a democracy!"

Bakura sighed, looking out the curtains, "Joey, I really am not for one of your American tales of idiocy."

"Hey! Did you just cuss at me!" He threw the boxers from his face to the ground. How disgusting! He wouldn't deal with this in America!

"You've clearly never looked up 'Idiocy'.

Joey crossed his arms, "I'll tell Yugi on you! He'll do that weird thing where he makes you feel guilty for being born!"

"How so?"

"Mind tricks, man. It's all a game to him! Once he convinced me my existence was all a lie...it was so cool. I wish I could do it! I'm be like 'Bam! I'm the best! I can do shit with my mind power!' Then they'd be all, 'No you can't!' and I say, 'Who asked you!' and they say 'Maybe you should try not talking to yourself aloud!'...

Bakura decided to avoid responding. It seemed like there was no point in joining in the debate. So, Yugi could manipulate people. That was interesting. Maybe he could help explain what was going on?

* * *

"Going into people's souls? Yes I'm able to do that." He smiled, packing Ryou and his lunches.

"Do you think any...humans could do it?"

Yugi laughed, "Humans can't even figure out why the world is in total chaos? I doubt any Normal could."

Bakura munched on his toast, "Hn. What if they did?"

"Hm...then I wouldn't classify them as human because their obviously not. Humans are weak and could hardly play any of my games. Not like I want them to either, I prefer them staying clueless."

"Aren't you human without the experimentation. It should wear off."

"Then I'd die."

"Die?"

Yugi sat their lunch bags on the kitchen table, "There is no us without the drugs they give us. Our bodies are completely dependent on the toxins that a drug called 'Madness' produces. They've did their damage. I am thankful for them though, they keep me wondering about humanity's morals. Whatever those are. What makes you ask?"

"Nothing."

"Something obviously. Don't lie."

"Curiosity."

Yugi frowned, "Lies get easier to tell if you do it often. That's why the truth often gets buried. There was one woman I knew who lied to herself more than others...Annabel."

Bakura stood up, "Thanks for lunch."

"We'll continue our talk later. And I don't forget so be prepared to tell the truth when you get home."

"Fine."

"Get Ryou and be off then. Have good day."

"Alright."

Yugi sipped his coffee, "Why don't you ever wish me a good day. I sick of working at the comic book store, I miss the game shop." He sighed.

"YUGI, I WANT MORE SNUGGLES!"

"Coming!" He scowled, "Lousy piece of shit. Go strangle yourself." Yugi shook his head, "Oh, Lord. I'm going to snap soon. I can feel myself...hesitating." He cringed. Stupid human emotions. He pouted, tugging at his blonde hair. Humans were so...stupid.

"Ryou!" Bakura called.

"Ah!"

**CRASH!**

Ryou ran down the steps, tripping a few times, "They're fighting!" Ryou yelled, jumping on Bakura. Two figures came tumbling down the steps.

"GO TRIP AND DIE!"

"BURN IN HELL!"

Akefia and Malik. Biting, scratching, punching and most of all cursing.

"What happened, I thought they were best friends?" Bakura asked, being choked by his brother's grip on him.

"I don't know!"

Yugi walked out of the kitchen. He looked at the ex-friends then the twins, "I should start smoking." He returned to to the kitchen this time coming with a spray bottle.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He sprayed Akefia and Malik.

"Ow, what is that!" Malik yelled, practically sizzling.

Yugi shook the bottle, "Salt, mineral water and a whole lot of prayer."

"Kay! Holy water!" They scattered. Malik flying under the couch, Akefia turning to hit the wall.

Yugi looked at the twins, "Go to school!" He sprayed Bakura in the face.

"OW!" It burned so bad! He grabbed Ryou and ran.

"Stay holy my friends." Yugi nodded.

"YUGI!"

"Coming!...Motherfucking idiot."

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"I want cake." Duke answered.

"Wasn't it our turn to make breakfast?" Kisara brushed her hair behind her ear. Duke had dragged her off to some cake shop. It was a real cute store though. She didn't mind.

"Can you cook?"

She looked at the floor, "No."

Duke smiled, "Me either so cake is the only answer."

Rule 2 in the house: Cake is always the right answer. Cake solves every problem.

"Oh, yea. I forgot. What kind are you getting?"

"The multiple flavored cheesecake." He pointed to the delicious looking cake.

"Excuse me, Sir." Kisara asked the man over the counter.

"Yes?"

"Can my husband and I please get the cheesecake over there? We're having our anniversary."

The man smiled, "Really there's a discount for anniversaries! Half price!"

"What luck we have, honey!" She laughed.

"Yes, indeed." Duke stared at her, "Dearest." Ew.

"I'll get that right away, Ma'am!"

Duke smirked, "You are a Russian devil."

Kisara smiled, "*Спасибо."

"Here's your cake. Can I see any proof? My manager makes me check."

"I'm a man on the bottom so you know, it's not official." She looked to the ground, heartbroken.

The man blinked, "I'm sorry! Here, free of charge!"

"Really? Thank you so much! Honey, people are finally showing us respect as a couple."

"...Yes, darling." His smile twitched a little.

"C'mon. We have to go home and feed our pomeranians!" She took the cake.

Duke grabbed her hand, "Hurry up."

"I'm sure we have a LGBT meeting later!" She shoved her foot in the doorway.

"Shut up Kisara!" He tried to pry her away.

"Then afterwards we'll have lots of butt sex! Hurray for buttsex!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

"Now, what's the fighting about?"

"Akefia wouldn't mind his damn business." Malik said, finally getting to make his face up. He didn't add the part about wanting to punch Akefia in the face for a while now. His beautiful hair was ashes now because of him. He deserved to pay. Not to notice the bandages in strange places because of the explosion incident.

"I just wanted to know where you've been going during the day."

"To which I replied 'Mind your fucking business.' What did you want me to say?"

"Where you've been going!"

"Mind your fucking business."

Akefia lunged for his throat but Yugi pushed him away. Malik was an insufferable jackass, Akefia knew that but he never kept secrets of his own. He kept group secrets and shared his. So, how dare he start keeping secrets now.

"As for where he's been, it's his business but I suggest, Malik, it's not dangerous."

"Of course not, we promised legal pursuits. I'm discussing business proposals with an acquaintance."

Akefia stood up, "Are you shaking it for dollar bills!" Malik used that excuse back in Egypt! Akefia knew he couldn't stay away from the dangerous life.

Malik raised an eyebrow, "Where in my sentence did you sense the slightest bit of shady dealings? No! I've never shook it for dollar bills!"

"Yes you have! Back in Egypt before I found you and afterwards you probably did!"

"That was a dancing establishment!" Malik crossed his arm.

"Pole dancing!"

He gasped, "It was belly dancing!"

"Lies! That place was filled with prostitution!" Akefia clenched his fists.

"It didn't concern you then and it doesn't concern you now! I was never apart of that ring of prostitution! It was, just an accusation at the time."

Akefia rolled his eyes, "It seemed accurate enough, Malik!"

"I'm telling you, I never was apart of that."

"Stop lying!"

"What about you huh, 'Thief King'! What a title for an upstanding person! You were as filthy as me in sin!"

"You're changing the subject."

Malik smiled, "No, let's talk about you. It's all about you. It's always been about you. Thief King this! Thief King that! It's all you've thought about! Your title, your gold, YOURSELF! While you were off playing thief I was in the real world and guess what? There, it's nothing but money, it's just the ways you get are less than ideal. Any man can go into a someone's home and steal but not every man can actually go out, lower his pride, and earn his fair share."

"Malik-"

"Shut up while I'm talking! You have been selfish, arrogant, proud, greedy and a terrible person altogether! So don't act like all of a sudden you're concerned for my well being because I don't need you watching over me anymore. It's too fucking late to make amends so don't act like you care because you don't and never did." He never raised his voice until the end.

Yugi opened his mouth then shut it. It wasn't worth it. What happened to them? They used to be so close. Wait- Yugi mulled over it. No, Malik was always close, Akefia never even gave him a side ward's glance. Malik proposed they were friends when Yugi asked. Akefia...never cared. Were they ever friends?

"You took me in because of pity! You thought of me as a lesser man, Akefia. It wasn't until I almost died for you, that you gave a damn." He scoffed, "And...I'm leaving. I'm leaving." He sighed, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked, hurriedly.

No reply.

"Malik!"

**SLAM!**

* * *

"Mr. Touzoku!"

Ryou looked up at their teacher from his notes because Bakura was too busy staring out the window.

"Yes, Sir?" He said.

"I meant the other one who never pays attention in my class."

Bakura glanced at him, "You act like your class is worth shit on my grades. It's not like this subject matters."

"That smart mouth will land you in jail."

The bell rung.

"Don't listen to that asshole. He's pure bullshit." A girl next to him said, "He told me the same thing." She had bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Really?" He said, uninterested. He walked a bit faster to get away from her. She followed on pursuit.

"Yup, he said I'd end up in jail like my sister! Everyone knows she didn't do it!"

"What's she in for?"

"She was accused of killing eighteen men."

Bakura glanced at her, "Pretty big accusation."

"Yea, just because she was there and they found some prints and she was covered in blood-"

"Of course, she didn't do it." He rolled his eyes.

She looked at him, "You believe me?"

"Sure whatever." He walked faster.

She stopped, staring after him, "My name's Manami!"

He groaned, "I don't care!" Practically sprinting away.

Manami smiled to herself.

"Bakura!"

He turned to see Ryou. He slowed up a bit.

"That's Manami Guko! She's really strong, they say she's from a family of thugs! Her sister's name is Mana, she graduated last year but I hear she left a trail of blood."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bakura didn't give a shit.

"So you don't mess with her. I know you like to poke at people's anger."

"Moi?"

"Yes! No trouble!"

"Yes, Ryou." He said like a little boy being scolded by his mother.

They got in the cafeteria. What? Where was their-

"Ryou, did you grab the lunches?"

"No. Did you?"

"Why in the name of hell would I ask you if I had them!"

Ryou shrugged, digging in his pockets, "I'm broke."

"I have some yen. All I can get is a candy bar, we'll half it."

"Okay. Thanks." Ryou grinned.

They walked to the vending machine. Out of Order. Just fucking great. They took a seat next to it on the floor.

Ryou frowned, "I am worried about everyone in our house."

"The experiments?"

"Yea...do you really believe they are weapons? I mean it's such a far fetched story, maybe they're con-artists."

"I doubt it. They seem too clean and cautious."

"Clean and cautious?"

"Yes. Have you noticed they've always clean the stuff they touch? They're wiping off all traces of their living there. They even step quietly. Their voices are the only trace of inhabitants which only are loud during certain times so you'd assume friends were over."

Ryou blinked, "Wow."

"Wow, indeed. I've also noticed everyone's got a secret. Like Malik's constant 'Tick tok', Joey's obsession with cars, Duke's whispering under his breathe fifty-two times, Akefia's eye twitching every time someone say gold, Yugi's obvious hate for man kind, Yami's amnesia and Kisara's fear of colours."

"You've paid that much attention?"

"I want to know more."

Ryou stared at him, "That's kind of... creepy."

"Call it a morbid fascination. Really I've never felt mysteries thrilling til now, the endings were too predictable. But I can't see how this will end."

"Bakura, this is no book. Just try not to dig to deep if they have secrets." He felt worried. Bakura was never the type to acknowledge another's presence as 'thrilling'.

"Tsk. I'm waiting til it comes out in the open."

Ryou lied his head down in his knees, "The bills...are they okay?"

"Yes, with all the incoming money they're fine."

"That's good. I was going to get a job. I have a few applications that I think I'll be good at-"

"No."

"But, I can just-"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Didn't I just say no. If you need money ask, just worry about your studies."

"I want to-"

"No. End of discussion." Bakura turned his head back towards the sea of brats. The stereotypical lunch set up. Jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, goths and more.

"Hey, you're the Touzokus, right?" Some girl asked smiling ear to ear.

"Yes." Ryou said.

"There's this really cute guy outside who brought your lunches." She played with a piece of her hair, "He said he's your American cousin."

"Cute?"

"Americans are tall and look like celebrities!"

"Isn't that a stereotype?"

"Yes!" She skipped away, giddy.

Bakura groaned, "Joey must have brought it but he's no celebrity."

"Go get it."

"You go!"

"I SAID GO GET IT!" Ryou yelled in a deep voice.

"Fine!" Bakura got up, "Bloody hell, you're weird."

Ryou smiled. Bakura too keen on these secrets, he might find out about Ryou's. No, that wasn't possible, how could he find out? But there was still an element of caution and worry.

"Mariku..." He snuggled against his knees for some type of comfort.

* * *

I was trying to help. That's all I ever tried to do. I always played nice, stayed clean, tied my own shoes. Bakura did the opposite. He never cared about rules. I did. This meant he had more attention from Mum which is probably why he cares about this scandal. I never had parents to be attached to. Mum was his, Dad was nonexistent. I never minded but it was a bad look at my award ceremonies, when I dedicated my award to God instead of Mum. There was always two empty seats.

Most people wouldn't know but I have a scholarship to study abroad at Oxford University back in England. No one cared except the teachers and Mariku.

About two years ago I met Mariku. He goes to college about a half an hour away now but he was a senior then. He was always charismatic, charmingly cynical and psychotic. He keeps me guessing, I like that. There was something about his anger towards the world, that drew me in and made others back away. He's my best friend and I hope he'll stay by my side but Mariku enjoyed a wild lifestyle. Gangs, robbery, drug dealing. His record isn't clean but he's getting better yet he still has a habit of putting a curse on the police.

He looks out for me and that's all that matters. If Bakura found out he'd definitely ruin it. Mariku wasn't a bad guy just a little nuts but he was a good friend. At least he gave a damn. Mariku even said he'd go to England with me to make sure everything was in shape.

I'm just glad someone cares.

* * *

"Duke? Kisara?" Bakura blinked.

The two grinned widely.

"Cheesecake?"

* * *

"This is really good." Ryou said, sitting on the benches.

"Yup." Bakura nodded.

"I got it for free."

Duke glared at her, "Don't you dare."

"Hehe, I bargained the price down." She ate her cheesecake with a smile.

"Well, free is best." Bakura shrugged, "Kisara?"

"If you're asking how I got it free, I told them we were a gay couple and I was a man on the bottom!"

"Kisara!" Duke yelled.

"Not what I was going to ask but that's...enlightening."

Kisara brushed her bleached hair behind her, "What's up?"

"This morning when I spoke to Malik he said you were hysterical. You seem to be fine."

She huffed, "I was yesterday when I woke up. He was checking my heart rate and scared the living shit out of me. I was frightened at first but it was nighttime, I mistook him for you and I headbutted him. I was a little mad about the whole soul thing. So, I kept attacking him, yelling to apologize. Then Yami burst through the door, letting in the light. So I found out it wasn't you."

"That was a night to remember. She went all crazy-"

Kisara covered his mouth, "Let me tell it. Then I had a panic attack after I saw his nose bleed. I can't see him, it'll make me hysterical. He's probably mad at you."

"So...Malik is pissed at me because you beat him up, thinking he was I. Which means you wanted to kill me."

"Not anymore but yea."

"He took my beat down?"

"Sounds like it." Ryou stated.

Bakura shrugged, "Meh."

"Just let him punch you back, I mean how hard could he punch?" Ryou scratched his head.

Duke and Kisara smirked.

* * *

"Rah!" Malik punched the desk in half, panting.

"How many desks are you going to break, I won't pay for the next one."

"Yes you will!"

Kaiba scowled, "Like hell I will! Sit down somewhere, you asshole! Come here!"

Malik stomped over to him then dropped to the couch, "What is it!"

"Stop breaking my shit!"

He groaned, "I'm just not in a good mood."

"I can see that. I don't care why. I don't like you. Get out my condo."

"Aw, Kaiba. You don't have to be nice to me, you just owe me your mentality!"

"Shut up. You preferred me crazy."

Malik smiled, "Your *Alters were so fucking cute!"

"I was sick and you enjoyed it."

"You were confused and I accepted it! Hmph! Better than most people did, huh?"

Kaiba looked to his family photos above the fireplace, "You're...right."

"Have you called him?"

"...No"

"I think he'd want to know." Malik stretched out, leaning on Kaiba.

"Get off me and I doubt it."

"No and I don't."

"When have ever _you_ been right about something."

"I was right when I decided to meet you. I think we're pretty good friends."

Kaiba sighed, "Friendship is an illusion-"

"Made by civilization to keep up good moral'. I know, Kaiba. I still think we're friends. We respect each other, we value the same things. Like the only two things you need in this damned world." He snuggled close to him, smiling.

Kaiba smirked. He knew those two things and held them above all else.

"Power and Control." They said in unison then chuckled. The thought of ruling over all else made them the perfect pair. Destroying every annoying face in the world put them at ease. One might find it psychotic, they found it peaceful.

"You still putting up that act?"

Malik knew what he was talking about, "Yes, I'm still pretending to be a happy go lucky idiot who gives a damn."

"Still?"

"It might crack sooner or later. I mean I'm so ready to cuss out a few people. I even made it look like I was hurt and upset when someone needed it. I even started a ridiculously dramatic argument earlier as an excuse to come out. Gods, I'm not sure if I can keep this nice guy act up, Seto."

"When they come after you, everyone will know. You realize that you're in danger every second."

"Just because I stole some information. How trivial."

Kaiba took off his tie, "That information was vital to my research, thank you."

"Of course! I can't wait to be human again!"

"Good."

Malik huffed, "Got anything for hair?" He tugged his messy short hair.

"No but I did get you some **Godiva." He pointed to the bag sitting in the ajar suitcase.

"You always know what I need. I _ actually_ feel better after talking with you. Though I doubt I feel like staying married, I still love being in your company."

"Like I care, I hate you."

Malik smiled, "I know. Hate you too." He hugged him like you would a child.

* * *

Should I kill or kiss him? Yugi is a little angel gone insane, maybe, it'd be best to end him. Meh. I don't feel like it. Who was going to give me snuggles if he was gone?

I watched him as he picked up a box of old comics. He was pretty strong for his height. That was good, everyone mistakes him him for a middle schooler. Yugi said I used to protect him from bullies before the Human Weapon Creation. I can't remember anything from before then.

"Yami, stop staring and help me get rid of this stuff." He never looked mad. Maybe it was adjust to that time when he'd smile everyday. I never quite see that smile anymore. People change though, those teenagers looking for a place to call home, a place where no one was watching, a place where you could find a purpose, sadly met their fate at HWC. They only took children no one would realize were gone. Children with no existence other than a name.

"Fine." I said.

I took the box in his hands.

"I didn't mean mine."

"It looked heavy." I carried it out back to the alleyway. Ah, you could smell the homeless with only a whiff. That was my life back then. Yugi told me I became a drug dealer, after that no one more money problems ever. He said he never wanted to go back to that. Yugi is the only key to finding out the rest of what happened. I need to know who I really am. I could always ask Malik, whom I strongly dislike, for the information. Too bad I strongly dislike him.

I returned snatching another from Yugi.

"Yami!"

I grinned, throwing the box away. I turned and this time he was hugging the box to his chest. I slowly strided towards him. He made a sprint for it, trying to go around me. He must have forgotten he had short legs. I kicked my leg up on the doorway, making him hit his face. I bent down and took his box.

"Resistance is futile."

"I want to kill you and chop off your legs."

"I know you're just jealous of my long luscious legs in these leather pants. I'll get you a pair someday."

"Fuck your stupid pants!" He headbutted me. I bumped into the wall.

He took his box, "Resistance is futile, huh?" He threw his box out.

I grinned. Guess that doesn't apply to Yugi. How cute. I couldn't kill him but I should probably make sure he stops telling his hatred of humans. It really scares people.

I stood up, dusting myself off.

"Mutos!"

Yugi and I walked to the front of the store where books were sold.

"Yes?"

The manager stared at us, she frowned, "Is that you?"

We sighed, "Yup."

"Ew. You two look too normal, get some hair dye." Becky said, flipping through her comic book.

"You're no ***Hitomi Furaya." I mumble. Yugi must have heard because him cracked a grin.

"Shut it! I'm not here to be a model for you but to manage your sorry asses."

Yugi looked as if he was mulling over something, "Wouldn't the plural still be ass?"

Becky growled, "Don't think about it! Just do as I say! Go get to work, helping customers."

"You're too young to boss me around, bitch." I cross my arms, I would never take order from some brat who still sleeps with a teddy bear."

"I AM YOUR MANAGER!"

"It's not like we're getting benefits from working here." Yugi pouted, "Jeez only creepy otaku come here. And that whole BL section sucks! I mean I couldn't get the plot with so much sex in the way! And you don't even have Love Stage!"

"BL? You read that?" I asked him.

"I go through Malik's." He shrugged.

I sighed, "Of course he'd have them." I hate him so much but not enough. I could feel his presence downtown. In some high class building. I'm sort of like the ultimate tracker. I was experimented on to be like an AI (Artificial intelligence). I can gather information through touch but it takes time. I can also restore information if lost. If push comes to shove my weapons are guns. I feel so powerful with them.

"You two have problems. Serious problems." Becky shook her head, her blonde hair swaying.

"We know!" We grinned.

* * *

Oh, the age old affairs of power and control. With power you can control everything. Meh. I've always felt like I needed to be in control of things I have no business worrying about. Powerful? Do I seem weak in the slightest? Well, I am. I'm human. I am revolting in all sense of the word. Power and Control will always rule the world before love and compassion. I will not defy this order. And I doubt anyone else will either but...I have been wrong. I'm losing my touch. Heh, I guess when you reach my age it's easier to admit mistakes.

* * *

*That is Russian for Thank you.

**Alters as in multiple personalities. This is the term they use for those personalities. The person of which they inhabit is called the Host.

***Hitomi Furaya is a Japanese model, singer and I think actress. I thought if there were more Japanese references it would seem more like they were in Japan.

Like the chapter? Review, favourite, follow! The next chapter is action packed goodness! And someone ends up naked!...Not Yami! Maybe. But review, favourite, follow! Please and thanks, I'm out!


	7. Bonus 1

I planned on making these short little stories with Annabel while the main chapters were coming along. It's been awhile, right? So, these are just cute things with the mysterious Annabel and mischievous younger weapons. I wanted to at least post something.

* * *

**Annabel the Tired!**

It all started with a meeting. Annabel took three flights from Japan to America, Russia and Egypt to evaluate the branches of the Human Weapon Creation. She hadn't slept in a week.

"Kisara, you have needles to receive today." She stated, smoking. Cigarettes were used daily. Normally she smoked half a box, when stressed she smoke the whole carton.

"No, I really do not want to leave." This was Kisara's second week there. She had already fit in as the quiet little princess.

Malik gasped, "Don't start a sentence with no when she's-" tired.

Annabel grabbed her by her hair, "How droll."

"Annabel!" Yami yelled. Geez she was always so rough! Quick to anger.

The albino staggered back, "LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"Pain is am unavoidable occurrence in human life, you twat! To actually believe you'll never feel pain is stupid!"

Akefia felt enraged, "Annabel let go of her!" Whatever they were saying it wasn't making Annabel any calmer!

"Just let her off, she is new afterall!" Malik said.

Joey crossed his arms, "It's terrible to see a girl get hit."

Yugi covered his eyes, "No, no, no!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME-"

She girl shrieked as the hand delivered as a blow was roughly delivered to her face. Akefia stood up, grabbing Annabel's hand. She looked from the girl to him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't act like I never hit you before."

He nodded, "She's a girl. You wouldn't hit Anzu like that."

"Gender is mere change in body structure that calls for cutting and screwing to fix. Anzu is a waste of my time, she'll do whatever a handsome man tells her so when she gets raped that'll be a like fifty of my hits. I pity that delusional child."

Akefia gulped a little. Annabel was always grumpy after a flight. I heard she had to check on divisions of the HWC too.

"Don't you think you're being rash."

"Not in the slightest..."

On closer examination she had bags under her eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

She scoffed, "Only a week! I'm not some lightweight either!"

"Annabel, sleep is very important. It keeps you well nourished and less...irritable." Malik looked at his nails.

She made a face, "Weaklings think that."

He rolled his eyes, "Intellectuals think that. Guess you're not one of the elites?" He snarked, smirking at her extremely peeved expression.

She growled running to pounce on him.

"Run!" Malik yelled.

Everyone scattered like roaches. It was like that scene in Godzilla! Akefia grabbed Kisara and ran before the crowd. Annabel flew from the room like a bull then tripped on her high heels. They stopped when they heard her fall. She didn't move for about a minute.

"Are...are you okay?" Yugi asked, hesitantly.

She shakily sat up. Her hand went for a table behind her. Guess she was coming to her senses? Maybe she realized that she was being delusional.

"BRACE YO SELF FOOL!" Joey pushed everyone down.

**BANG! BANG! **

"SHE'S GOT A GUN!" Duke screamed.

They ran again, this time more frantic with fear of bullet wounds.

"Kids come out to play~"

Yugi jumped on Yami's back because his legs were too short to keep up. The girl kept rapidly speaking Russian. Joey was the only one who keeping a good pace and not screaming through the hallways. He thought it was one of his American action movies and he was the epic protagonist. Duke was probably the loudest yelling about how ugly he'd look with a bullet wound. Malik was- wait.

"Malik?!"

"Mrrow!" Akefia looked down.

There was a little black cat running for dear life.

"You did it again?" At the time Malik had difficulty with his mocking. He mostly turned into a cat, other times a baby panda for some reason, a koala, he would become younger or older when he sneezed. It was cute as shit but whatever.

"CHILDREN~"

**BANG!**

"GAH!" They screamed. It seemed they were heading for the rooftop.

Joey pushed the door open, "LET'S MOVE IT!"

They escaped to the rooftops. Which was probably the dumbest idea ever. Really, where the hell could they go to from the roof!

"Guys this wasn't a good idea," Duke muttered.

Malik made soft wails, "Mrow!" He slowly turned back into himself.

"We're not going to die just...transition into immortality?" Joey shrugged.

"Like hell you fuckers are going to purgatory!" Yugi said, biting his lip.

"Hmph, there is no Purgatory! After Anubis weighs your heart, it will determine your entrance into the realm of the dead."

Yami scoffed, "Buddha would never allow that!"

"God is for those who can't come to terms with staying still in a coffin and need a reason for living!" Duke crossed his arms.

"Is this the time for theology!" Akefia yelled.

"Since we're going to die, we should decide which after life we're all going to! Like booking the same destination to vacation!" Joey said.

"I feel like your heaven is too much work!" Malik said to Yugi and Joey.

Yugi smiled, "Just because your whore mindset won't let you come to holy terms-"

"Hey, munchkin, don't call me a whore!"

"CHILDREN! IT'S ANNA!" Annabel wobbled through the door.

"She's got a gun!" Duke screamed again.

Akefia growled, "We established that!"

Annabel aimed the gun at Kisara. Oh no!

**BANG!**

* * *

"I think he's milking it." Duke growled, wanting some physical attention.

"It was only a skim and he acts like he's missing an arm." Yami insisted.

Kisara walked in the doorway with yet another cake, "I used honey like you prefer!" She smiled sitting it on his lap. Annabel occupied the other half of the bed. She had his head lying on her soft chest as she slept.

"Thank you, Sister dearest." Malik grinned.

"Sure, Nii-chan!"

Yugi frowned, "The incarnation of the devil."

As Kisara turned to leave, Malik stuck his tongue out at the other boys.

'They would never be excepted into the Realm of the Dead. Hmph, anyway!' He thought.

He shoved the cake in his mouth, making sure to make it look like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, "Well, *'Let them eat brioche!'" He laughed.

* * *

*This is a phrase said by a queen when told of famine. Brioche is cake. It is a phrase of ignorance basically but in a different context could be used for someone with little to no knowing of current events. Malik is using a rude way of saying they're unimportant or peasants.


	8. Chapter 8: Lies

I've been expecting you. *swivels around in a fancy office chair* I heard you got a certain something. Well, I've get the money if you've got the- Wait. You're not Vinnie? Oops! Heh...forget what you just heard. Um, welcome to Chaotic Calvary where it takes three chapters to finish one day. Who's ready for science! (I'm more of a horror or humor fan myself.)

Yugi is one of my favourite characters to write because he's really intelligent in a psychopathic way. Yay Yugi, you're superspecialawesome!

Sorry, I had got writer's block! And bad.

Italics is for thinking, flashbacks and emphasized words. You'll pick it up.

* * *

I really hate people. I don't specifically hate anyone more than another because I hate everyone. Yet I can still call them _friends_. Maybe there's something wrong on my part. My vision is a little cloudy. They say I gained brain cells naturally lost over time so maybe I'm over thinking. No, I calculated my brain count was two just more than those of my age group.

Hn. It just makes me uneasy knowing I used to think differently. Does intelligence steal happiness?Does knowledge rip the feeling of achievement from discovering the unknown? In my opinion: He'll yea, it does.

Knowing almost everything sucks. There's no spoilers I mean seriously, it sucks. I know who Malik really is, Yami's past, Ryou's secret friend, the soul entering situation and all that stuff.

I've solved all the puzzles. I've answered every question. What more do I have to live for? A certain treasure map. Annabel's treasure map more specifically. The blasted thing is the only thing I can't solve! It's maddening, I could just throw a fit! Every time I peer upon the crude piece of paper I become more discombobulated. That woman was such a tactful player in this game.

That's all this ever was...A game with too many damn players.

_'Too many players?'_

I sighed, _Yes Jun._

_'Am I expendable then? Wouldn't that mean you too are expendable? _'

_Of course. _

These 'Blades' were split personalities. More importantly the people we were supposed to be. I believed each of us experiments was born with a defect. My family has a line of pure German. My hair is blonde but my eyes, like my family, were supposed to be blue. My eyes are purple, understand? There was problems with our genes making us the opposite of how we were originally supposed be. This drastic change resulted in two humans in one body but not as conjoined twins but split personalities. The faulted ones gaining control of the body. Kind of like one twin eating another twin in the womb sort of deal.

_'So I'm the good twin?'_ A giggle.

_The original twin, yes._

_'So you're the evil twin?'_

_In layman's terms yes. But I hate layman's terms. _

_'Aw but don't you like the easy route. For someone with such a brilliant mind, you should know you're being held back._ He's_ holding you back, Yugi-kun."_

_ I don't mind either way. If I am evil or restricted, I don't care! I don't care!_

_'Yes you do.'_

I felt my breath go shallow. I...I hated everything, everyone, the world, universive! Myself... I glared at the floor. I was putting books back. Yami went to finish dumping the boxes.

Yami. I...I show less resentment towards him than other humans but he's still a filthy scrumbug. We're close friends, I guess. I mean we decided on the same hair style so that's a thing. I know people think we're more than that but it's a lie. I couldn't bare the thought of him once being human. He was such an idiot back then. 'Pharaoh'...that's what everyone called him. Back when the street gang 'Pharaoh's Throne' was still out. They dispatched after Yami disappeared. No one knows where the members are except me. Some joined 'Millennium'.

Honestly, I'm bored being left with this whole, slice of life thing. Gangs, drugs, violence. Ah, the words that make my heart beat. I'm not saying I miss that thrill but...I'm so bored!

* * *

"Duke?"

"What?" He stopped.

"I think we're surrounded." Kisara shuddered, her eyes were darting around them.

Duke looked around, "Where?"

"I'm sensing black presences. I don't know what colour they are to your eyes but they're wearing the same uniform."

"Black is bad intentions, right?"

"Yes. Black is bad intentions, white is allies. Red is the enemy." Considering she could only see things this way, it would explain her ch

"Not the enemy? So they're pawns. Keep walking as if you don't notice. Let's move out of the crowd."

Kisara nodded, following him through the streets. They walked faster as she gripped his hand tighter. She could feel their lack of morals. The walk turned into a run then sprint. More of the soldiers in gray suits appeared. Kisara tripped over a polished boot.

"Duke!" She cried out.

He turned around to pick her up.

"No!" She shrieked.

**BANG! **

He fell to the ground, holding his arm, groaning.

"AHHH!" The crowd of people fled, trying to escape.

Kisara tried to quickly crawl to his aid. A boot crushed her spine with it's steel lining. She cried out. She looked up to their attackers.

One with caramel skin and dark brown hair. The other with milky skin and blonde hair, both with green eyes. Kisara only saw them as bright red. The enemy.

"Targets aquired." The tanned one said into her earpiece.

Kisara growled.

_'Let me fight this battle.'_

_No, you'd only try to escape. That's all you want to do! I can handle this._

_'Kill yourself. Go ahead, I don't care. You make me sick, I wouldn't want to fight for you anyway. I'm already beaten up and bruised. Hmph, and if you die I'll get the body I rightfully deserve.'_

Kisara drew her attention towards the steel toed bandit. She was giving their location to whoever else was on the other line. She desperately searched for her voice, she refused to let it fail her and her strength either, "Haven't you ever been taught how to be a lady?" She whispered.

"Wha?"

"A real woman knows THAT HER FEET BELONGS ON THE GROUND!" She grabbed the woman's leg, pushing herself up. She gathered her speed to gave give her strength. She flung the woman's body across the street.

Kisara touched the symbol on her chest. A blue light appeared. She pulled something out. It was a large pin-like sword. She took her stance.

The woman got up with a creepy grin, "Wrong move, bitch."

"We'll decide that afterwards."

"Heheh! The name's Mana! And I'll be your executioner today."

Kisara gave a curtsy, "Pleased to kill to you."

Mana's leg glowed red. She glided her fingers across the bare skin pulling out her own weapon. She held a huge mallet-like hammer.

This show was basically for show. They didn't need to extract them in that way but it was like an animalistic show of dominance.

Mana grinned, gripping the weapon. She sprint towards the girl in white, slamming the mallet onto the street, making it split apart. Kisara jumped away, crawling away from the trench. Her attention snapped to her opponent who was about to crush her with the killing blow.

Kisara shrieked at high velocity, sending the woman flying. She then threw multiple pins and needles at the descending body.

Her blonde partner focused on the fight. Duke grabbed his attacker's leg. His nails clenched her leg until he drew blood, injecting toxin into her system.

"Gah!" She couldn't move, "Get off me!"

"Though I used to chase a short skirt for a night of fun, bad habits always stick." His eyes turned red, "So let's make you my puppet."

"Duke, we have to get to the others!"

He stopped as soon as the poison completely entered her blood stream, "They'll be fine. We have to get home in one piece. If we all have the same idea then we can plan together!"

What if everyone didn't have the same plan? What if someone was hurt or worse!

"I-" Duke grabbed his arm in pain..

Someone already was. Kisara ripped off the bottom of her dress, rushing to his aid. She quickly wrapped his wound as the first woman sprinted towards them. Kisara sloppily tied the makeshift bandage. She ran towards the red aura woman. Both ready for their blows. Kisara launched herself into the air, sword in hand.

_I have to be quick! I have to win! May the gods let it be!_

"HeheHaHaHAHAHAHA! NUMBER NINE: CASSOWARY!"

The woman lifted her arm, she looked as if she was going to snap. Her eyes were red too but one was bleeding, "GO BOOM! GO BOOM!" She cackled, snapping.

"KISARA!"

* * *

"Hey, Joe!"

"What?"

He was in the middle of an oil change.

"Wha do you mean 'what' come here for fuck's sake!"

Joey rolled himself from under the car. It was a nice little thing. Everything else was good about it. It made him grin. Cars were really cool to him. They gave him joy.

"Yup, Boss?"

"There's some lady asking for you, kid."

"Thanks." His boss was a cool guy. A family man with a smart mouth, Ritoshima. Joey wiped off his hands, walking to the front of the store. There was a woman there in a gray uniform. Her chest open, blonde hair resting gently on her shoulders.

"Excuse me, Miss." He said.

"Ah," She looked up from her phone, "Oh, yes. Um, I'm here for a Joey Wheeler."

"That's me! Car trouble?"

She blinked, "You are Joey Wheeler?" Her purple eyes focused on him.

"Yup!" He must have had a reputation. Heh, he was _pretty_ good at fixing cars afterall.

"I was expecting someone more vicious looking."

Joey laughed, "Vicious? I'm not vicious in the least! I wouldn't hurt a fly unless it owed me money."

"Wouldn't hurt a fly? My informant said otherwise. You're so young too."

"Yea, I've always loved cars. Back in America I took care of cars to help put my sister through high school so I've been working on cars for a long time."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Of course. What's your name?"

"Call me 'Madame Valentine'."

"Pretty accent you got there. European?"

"French."

"Ah, France. The country of smelly cheese and great sex."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

She glanced at him then her phone, "I have to go. My partner is waiting." She walked to the door.

"But your car?"

Ciao, darling." She left.

Joey scratched his head. What was that about? Whatever he had no time for crazy.

"Hey, Joe, it's Sock monkey Tuesday." His boss said.

"Yes!" He jumped up and down, "I wanna be the yellow sock monkey!"

"Bitch, I'm the yellow sock monkey!" Flicked his cigarette in Joey's face.

He pouted, "Yes, Sir." He looked out the window dramatically, "Will a Brooklyn dame like me ever make it out the slums. Sometimes-"

"Joey, are you going to start a musical number?" Ritoshima asked.

"Yes."

"Well, don't."

"Yes, Sir... Can I sing the last line?"

His boss scratched his stubble, "Fine but my sock monkey shouldn't be kept waiting long."

"Because my dreams are gonna take me faaaaaaaaar!" Joey sung, poorly, "Now let's Sock Monkey it up Sir!"

"Yay!"

"Daddy, can I play Sock Monkeys?" His child asked.

He laughed for a long time, shaking his head, "NO! C'mon Joe, some people just don't understand the Sock Society."

"I know, Boss. It's a real shame."

"Yea..." He said thoughtfully.

"SOCK MONKEYS!" They screamed, running around.

* * *

I growled. That damn song again.

'My anaconda don't want none

Unless ya buns, hun!'

I stood up, grabbing the broom. Every day these kids stood outside the shop twerking! Twerking everyday! It's insanity! I ran outside waving the broom around.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"EEK! IT'S OLD MAN AKEFIA!"

"I'M TWENTY-TWO!" I hit a kid in the face with the broom. They ran away, scattering about like roaches. I hate kids. Back in my day children respected their elders! And there was no twerking! Damn Miley Cyrus!

"Akefia?"

This bitch.

I walked back inside, "What!"

"I'm sensing a hostile aura radiating from you." Anemone said, meditating.

"No shit." I glared at my boss. I worked at a magic shop owned by some kook with a ton of piercings.

She was sitting on the counter with her legs crossed, "I'm sensing lady problems."

"I'm don't have a lady."

"Yes, lady problems, " She ignored me, "You are conflicted between two women."

"No women."

"Yes. One from the past and one from more recent times. The first is probably your babymama."

I growled, "I told you-"

"Shh! Both very attractive on the outside wounded on the inside. One carries so much pain of rejection and abandonment, the other too afraid to live life. Yes! Both afraid shivering at the thought of being alone! The tarot card of Death and the Sun! They are too sides of one card! I see it! The tarot cards are revealed as people and I see the resolution, it is-"

"Pizza Delivery!"

Anemone stood up, "Yay, pizza!"

"WHAT ABOUT MY FORTUNE!"

"What do you want advice?" She tugged her pink hair, "Here's some advice, 'Don't punch holes in the walls'." She nodded like it was the best thing since sliced bread.

"What!" He yelled.

"And don't yell so much it's harder for your voice to yell than to whisper." She paid the pizza guy.

"She's right you know. You must be like a psychic or something."

She shrugged, "I just got the gift!"

I wanted to kill myself. Why was the rest of the world so damn difficult! I just wish things were simple! I should have just stayed in Egypt and got a real job!...That would never happen. I'm never going to get a normal job just look at me now! Thieving to magic shops, I can't get a break. Everyone else is so difficult. They talk when they feel necessary, they walk and talk like they're kings and queens, they smell terrible. The rest of the world was so overbearing.

No- there I go again! Dammit! How did I become this way? I used to be much more vicious than I am now though...when did I start to change? I mean it wasn't when I was in Egypt. Maybe it was my constant fawning over her.

* * *

_We all had assigned jobs at the HWC. Yami = handyman, Yugi = nurse, Joey = cook, Tea = security guard ( Surprised? ), and Malik and I= janitors. The newly added Kisara = equipment care. Making sure everything worked fine._

_I knocked on the door._

_Malik yawned, " Why so early? I need my beauty sleep."_

_I smirked, " Looks like you're aiming for future rape victim."_

_" Haha. Very funny." He crossed his arms and pouted. He banged on the door. _

_"Don't knock on a girl's door like that."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Someone's sure conscious of the fact she's a girl. If I didn't know any better I'd think you had a thing for the new girl."_

_"What? Me? Nooo." I shook my head. _

_"I know a thing or two about crushes, Akefia. I'm kind of a relationship expert." He examining his nails, smugly._

_"You?" I rolled my eyes. Let me amuse him, "What do you know about crushes?"_

_"They are the worst."_

_" How so?"_

_"They're always unrequited."_

_I frowned, "It might happen."_

_He laughed, "Never ever, soon they'll start to think of you as a brother or gay friend. Beware Akefia, the friend zone is like the shadow realm, a place of no return and constant crying. _

_"That's not true in the slightest. Like hell I'm ever taking relationship advice from you."_

_He shrugged with a grin, "Whatever."_

* * *

It was so true. So very true! Malik, I'm sorry I doubted you! If only I had listened and gave up!

_'Or became gay.'_

_No thanks, Ammunet._

_'I so ship you with so many people.'_

_Why on earth are you a girl again? I get the opposite thing but no one else had an opposite gender. _

_' Because you need a female influence in your life or else you'd become a rapist.'_

_Really? That's your excuse? _

_'I am just a calming, motherly presence. Your levels of anger could go off at any time without me.'_

_I am not that fucking unstable. _

_'You're more.'_

I kept quiet. I was not unstable. I was calm. I did not have FUCKING ANGER ISSUES! I broke the broom in half.

"Akefia! Go sit in the calming corner! Shoo!" Anemone said with her mouth full.

I snapped, " Don't treat me like a-"

"GET IN THE FUCKING CORNER!"

I threw the broom, stomping towards the corner. I heard the bell ring.

"Excuse me?" A woman and man walked in, "We are looking for the Thief King." They had royal purple cloaks on but you could tell they wore gray underneath.

"Can I ask what exactly you want with him?" Anemone asked, indifferently.

"We want to introduce ourselves."

I stared at the one who was talking.

"We're number Twenty-four and sixteen. The Phoenix and the Vulture."

The -the Phoenix? No it couldn't be...

I backed up towards the back door. I had to escape before.

"And I think we found our Majesty." Green eyes focused on me as they turned red.

* * *

"So what symbolism is the author using?"

Bakura stared out the window. Gods, the classes he took were boring. Though he did enjoy literature, he hated the verbal part of the class.

He saw a figure in gray eyeing the school. It was a girl in fact. She had blue eyes, brown hair and sharp teeth. She talking on the phone. She caught his stare. The girl grinned, pulling something from her pocket.

"HIT THE FLOOR!" Bakura yelled as the windows were shot out.

The students screamed.

"HEY, ALBINO KID! COME OUT HERE!" A loud voice boomed.

The class looked to him. He looked to the kid next to him. Too bad for him the kid next to him had a tan and black hair. Damn it.

"Oi! Asshole, I bet it's your Mom coming back to finish the job!"

"I'll rip your fucking face off!" Bakura growled.

He crawled out the door. Whoever the bitch was outside was a million times better than the idiots in school. She must have been some type of weapon. He stood up, running down the hall.

"Bakura!"

"Ryou?" He slowed down so Ryou could catch up.

"Who is that girl?"

"How should I know?"

Ryou frowned, "I think it's something to do with those people, Bakura. What if they-"

"They're harmless."

"How harmless. Harmless as in a bunny or harmless as in the plague?" Ryou looked extremely worried.

"Harmless as in harmless!"

"I'm serious! These people are strange-"

"You wear female jeans!"

Ryou groaned, "You know it's hard shopping for me! Don't even start, my body is very difficult to fit right."

"Yea right." Bakura pushed open the school door, "Ryou go call Yugi."

"Shouldn't I call the police-"

"Did I _say_ call the police?"

"No but-"

"_W__ho_ did I say to call?"

"Yugi but-"

"So you're going to...?"

He gave up, "Call Yugi."

Bakura nodded at him like you would a child. He slipped through the double doors.

"Finally." She snarked. Her gray uniform clung tightly to her body.

"Well, I love to be punctual." He glared at her.

She put a hand on her hip, "So you're Katsuragi's kid? How cute." She smiled. It was scary for some reason.

"You're mistaken, I don't know a Katsuragi." He spoke carefully, "I doubt I'd want to either."

"So Annabel didn't tell you? Hmph, nevermind, I wouldn't expect her to. Katsuragi is your father, dear."

A gentle breeze past them.

"I have no father."

"Everyone has a father. Accept it or not, you have a father." She walked closer to him, looking up at him from the first step.

"Is that all you have to say? If it is can I remind you, I'll need the bill to fix all the windows you shot."

"What a smart mouth? Be happy I'm so friendly." Her eyes and voice were not on point. Her voice said giddy, her eyes screamed murder.

He clenched his fists. What was with this chick?

"Are you the heir?"

"What?"

"The heir to the experimentation rights. They state you have full control of all the experiments and may do with you please which them, their powers and their worthless lives."

He had heard Malik say that term before, "What would I need with those people?"

"You could destroy the world...or save the world. All you have to do is join us. Join the HWC. And we will protect the world from their power."

"Wasn't it you who gave them that said power!"

"They can't control it all, they'll end up hurting innocent people! They'll end up hurting you! Your brother! Just like they hurt your mother!"

"What?"

"They never loved your mother. They hated her and wanted her dead. They sabotaged her so she'd slip up, that's why the police found her after all these years. Didn't you even think for once they were tricking you? They're using you because you have the key to their freedom! They're buttering you up so you set them free! When the truth is they are liars, cheats and murders."

Bakura stared at her. What she said made sense. It made so much sense. They were lying.

"Are you done with your annoying business proposal?"

Bakura turned to see Malik leaning on the front door. He was wear a leather jacket, over a lavender and red stripped shirt, jeans. He was also wearing all his usual gold adding a choker. He seemed to be there the whole time eating chocolates?

"I have qualms about lying to children. You don't obviously. But what more can you expect from an Enemy?"

"Still rambling about that nonsense?"

"Us Allies have to fight against you Enemies.' That's the rule. Annabel's rule. And if I know Annabel, which I most certainly do, she'd want everyone in the HWC to rot. Especially Katsuragi and you." He ate another piece, "Because you see. She hated you, him, the scientists, the guards, the media, the corrupt government and all that jazz. And us experiments also hate those things."

"You despised her for imprisoning you!"

"We loved her for saving us! Without her we'd be some people without a purpose! Annabel gave us that purpose!"

The woman shook her head, smirking, "How sweet?" She pointed her gun at him, "Not sweet enough, whore!" She aimed at him but suddenly changed direction, firing at Bakura. Malik pushed him out of way.

"Anzu!" He pulled his own gun out his belt loop. He shot her shoulder, making her stop, "C'mon kid!" He pulled Bakura with him into the building.

"What's going on!" The albino yelled, keeping up while being dragged.

"That bitch is a very skilled hit woman of the HWC!"

"What the hell is she doing here!"

"Good thing you're cute 'cus you're not that bright! She obviously wants you!"

"WHORE!"

**BANG! **

"Don't call me me a whore, bitch!" Malik yelled, shooting back at her, "You know how to shot a gun?"

"No!"

"You're going to learn today!" The blonde pulled another gun out his belt loop, "And here you go." He threw it at him. The albino fumbled the weapon then gripped onto it. It felt powerful.

"SLUT!"

**BANG! BANG! **

"That's worse than whore!" He shot back at her. He couldn't quite see where she was shooting from.

Anzu burst through the window ahead of Bakura, shooting. Malik pulled him into another classroom.

"Fuck!" Malik pushed the teacher's desk in front of the door. The door roughly clashed against the oaken desk.

"Where's your brother?"

"The facility room, probably."

He nodded, glancing around the room, "That'll work." He quickly walked to a corner of the room. He unscrewed the bolts to a vent.

"MALIK!" The door took blow after blow.

"Crazy homicidal bitch." He muttered, pulling the plates off, "I can't protect you with so many bullets flying around so we'll crawl through the vents."

"Then what?"

"We're getting Ryou and going to your place to pack our bags."

Bags?

"Consider this graduation day, kid, 'cus your leaving this dump!"

"Leaving? Where the bloody hell am I going?"

Malik bent down to the vent.

"MALIK! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU POISONOUS SHREW! OPEN THE DOOR!" She shot the glass from the door.

"It's me or her. You can help the HWC capture us or help us destroy them. I'll let you choose."

"EVIL BRAT!" The door wouldn't last much longer.

Choose? Between the Experiments and HWC. He didn't know enough to make a real decision. And he didn't have much time to consider it. What if what the woman was saying was true? What if they did hate his mother? What if this was some hoax?

_'You should know something important, Bakura. The worst people in the world are those who have fought reality. And those are the people you need to protect. I'm sorry for never being there but you've never needed me. Find those who you need. Find those rebels.'_

That was the last thing Annabel said to him. Maybe she was talking about them? Did she plan all of this?

"I'LL KILL YOU! THAT BOY DOESN'T NEED YOU POISONING HIM! YOU'RE POISON!"

"You have to choose now!"

"There's no choice." Bakura stated, narrowing his eyes at him.

* * *

I sat up. So they finally caught up to us huh? Malik just better hurry up. I don't have time to sit around and wait for him.

"Mr. Kaiba, Sir? I have the papers from the Franklin report." Seiko, the secretary, said entering the room.

"How was the meeting?"

"Fine, Sir."

"Anything interesting?"

"Nothing in particular, Sir."

"Alright, just fine."

She nodded, "Sir, you seem less...cold."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that you have never asked about the documents or meetings before. Is something new?"

I looked at her. She was quite a bit older so I respected her for putting faith in me as a superior. She'd been here for years.

"Nothing big. Just a new little investment."

"Investment?"

"Yes. If it goes well it would be quite a profit for me."

"This sounds personal, Sir. Not everything is business so you don't need those formal terms."

I narrowed my eyes, "I wasn't trying to be formal."

"Then that is very sad and genetic."

"How so?"

"Your father spoke formally too without trying." She smiled.

I almost forgot she worked for him too.

"He was a good man."

"Really? Then why did he cheat on my mother with some women from work."

She smiled, "I can't really answer that, can I?"

"I suppose you can't.

"Heh. You have a good day, Sir. And don't stress so much."

I looked at her, "You too, Ms. Seiko." She left. Nice woman. Quite motherly. I looked at the clock.

Malik! Hurry up!

* * *

_Why would I let_ him_ go first!_ Bakura thought internally groaning.

"We are going home after getting Ryou, okay?"

"Wha?" He was too focused on not focusing on the older male's ass.

"Pay attention. I needed your focus on me."

"You have it completely." He muttered.

Malik stopped, making Bakura bumped into him, "Listen, I know this is probably the last thing you'd normally be doing but I need you to be alert. I'm not keen on wasting time so let's be quick."

"Alright." It's his fault!

He smiled, "Okay." Glancing back at him then kept moving.

_Don't stare at it! Be strong, Bakura, be strong!_

* * *

"Hello? I'm looking for Yugi-"

/Hey, shrimp!/

Ryou could hear yelling of Yami saying to respect the short male. Then the female voice of the one who answered started yelling about how she was in charge.

/Hello?- Shut up all that yelling! Hello, who is this?/

"Um, this is Ryou Touzoku, Bakura's brother-"

/-Really? I know who you are Ryou. What's the problem?/

"There's this woman outside shooting at our school. She seems to know our names and we've never seen her before-"

/Yami, don't bite the manager! She'll bruise too easy. Did you see her face?/

"No."

/Did she insult you?/

"She did use Albino."

/Could you hear her boobs jiggle? Those things are so big they could suffocate a lion./

He blushed, "Of course not!"

/Liar. Yami, Anzu's at the kid's school!/

Ryou pulled his ear away from the phone. Gosh!

/Oh, hell no! I got ten bucks on the angry one killing a cat in the future! He's gonna be one of those weirdos who throws them into microwaves!/

/ Who the hell bets on stuff like that!/

/Akefia and I./

/I'll scold you both when we get home! Ryou, you need to make your way back to the house. We're going to relocate you and Bakura./

"Relocate?"

/Yami, put down the dictionary! Becky don't pull so hard on his hair! DAMMIT, SIT THE FUCK DOWN!/

"Yugi, what about relocation!"

/You'll have to leave Domino for a bit./

"I can't- I just can't!" Ryou couldn't risk his scholarship! It was his only accomplishment!

/You can't study if you're dead./

"Wha?"

/I'm sure your studies won't be too effected by this, you're too bright a kid. But you have to leave. It's your life or your livelyhood. I know how you feel, I once wanted to be archeologist, a historian. I know what it feels like not to follow your dreams and I promise not to let it happen to you./

Ryou whimpered.

/We're going to move you for a bit. Not too long. If you want, go with a friend./

A friend?

"I have a friend that leaves pretty far from the city."

/Make the arrangements when you get home. I'll see you there./

He hung up. The albino put the phone back, gently.

**Clank! **

Ryou spun around towards the wall. What was that!

"Open the fucking vent, fruitcake!"

Bakura?

He hurriedly crawled to the vent, "Malik? You sound like my brother."

"He's behind me."

"And enjoying the view," Earning a swift kick to his arm, "But I'd like to get out."

"Why are you-"

"Ryou, please open the vent!" Malik pleaded, "My legs are starting to hurt, I've never spent so much time on my knees."

Bakura put a hand over his mouth, "Hurry before I say something I shouldn't!" Little snickers emerged from his lips at that statement even being remotely true.

Ryou blinked then unscrewed the vent from the wall. Malik crawled through first, coughing a bit from the dust. Bakura pushed his ass out of the way before crawling out. He was free from the spell!

"Ow!"

"Next time, I go first."

"What was fucking the problem!"

"The same problem with your mocking."

Malik gave him a perturbed face. What did the little brat say about his skills! Was he trying to start a fight? The Egyptian could give him one but the outcome was obviously not in his tarot cards.

"Nevermind." Bloody hell was the blonde dense! Maybe what they said about blondes was true?

"We're going home." He stood up, slowly. Maybe his back really did hurt? The blonde turned to them, "C'mon, there's a truck outside."

The twin's nodded.

"Stay close. Stay quiet. Don't make me purposely leave you either." He looked at Bakura.

"What?"

"Don't push my nerves, kid. Or I'll blast your brains out."

"Moi?"

Malik scowled. "Fine okay," The albino caved in, "That face is just too much."

Ryou yanked his sleeve to tell him to shut up.

"And are you wearing heels?"

A heeled foot flashed before his eyes then landed on the desk, "Nice boots, aren't they? They make my legs look long. They even have a little spike." He said, pulling a blade from the heel of the knee length boots, He gently brought the blade to his neck, "So next time, you'll watch your mouth about my attire."

"Surely." Bakura smirked.

"You're a bit of a psycho...good." He walked towards the door, "From here on we will be running, fighting, cursing, and probably being mortally wounded. And there any questions, concerns, comments or complements?"

"Question. Don't you mean complaints?"

"Did I say complaints?"

He just frowned in return.

"Concern. Um, will there be blood because I have a phobia." Ryou panicked at the sight of blood. Real blood because he liked horror movies. They were so funny.

"We're simply escaping. Not a search and destroy mission."

"Another concern. Why would we give you complements?" His twin grouched.

"That's a question so shut up! Have you two ever been outside, what's the fucking problem?" He groaned.

"The problem is, Malik, we've never had to run for our lives."

The Egyptian looked at them, "Yes you did. Like two weeks ago you were chased by an angry mob."

"What ever happened to the protesters?"

"My business associate kindly handled the problem." He opened the door. He looked around. It was quiet. The twins took a step into the hallway. They followed Malik through the halls. The coast looked clear.

"Where could she be?"

Ryou felt a droplet land on him. Was the pipes leaking or something? He looked up. His eyes immediately widened.

"M-Malik?"

"What Ryou?"

"L-look up." He whimpered. Bakura and him looked to the ceiling.

Bodies! Dead Bodies!

"They're wearing our uniforms." Bakura deducted. It was a collage of students' corpses decorating the hallways. They were hung by their spines into the ceiling.

"No one make loud noises. She wanted us to scream to find us."

Ryou was still in a state of shock. There was so much blood! He felt nauseous. He felt hot. He felt dizzy and-

"Pull yourself together. Now." His brother commanded.

"But-"

"Now."

Ryou nodded, teary-eyed, "Let's go."

Malik felt bad for him. The kid shouldn't have to see this shit. No person should. This was disgusting, inhumane. And they were going to only fall deeper into this despair unless taken away.

"Let's get you two to safety." He continued. They followed but Ryou lagged. The further they made it to the door the more disgusting it was. The woman had used the children's innards as streamers like a incapitated parade. ((Or maybe a corpse party *winks*))

Ryou tried to lean on the wall for support. The blood was getting to him. The smell, he could taste it. It was thick and slimy on his tounge, worst than any child tasting a tiny bit as they held their head up from a nose bleed. He pushed his hand on the wall. It felt...soft?

He looked at the wall. He covered his mouth, screaming. Bakura and Malik spun around.

"Was that a mouse I heard... or three?"

Malik ran to Ryou without hesitation, "Get the hell up! You have to-"

**BANG! **

"AH!" Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs, he shook Malik's body. Bakura kneeled next to Ryou pulling him away.

"Baka, I needed the kids alive. Maybe if I added one or two more holes in them it wouldn't make a difference, eh?" Anzu smirked, red eyes flashing with amusement, "I always wanted to put a bullet in that beautiful tan skin." She'd rather put it in his legs though so he'd never use them again.

Ryou once more reached out for the man's body. As soon as contact was made a black mist surrounded the body.

"Ew, it's leaking out whore toxins." She cackled.

"Ew yourself, bitch." Malik sat up.

The woman stood still, "That should have killed you...You bastard!" She pulled the trigger not letting go, continually shooting him. He had to die! HE HAD TO DIE!

She pulled the trigger. No more bullets. Malik was still sitting up.

"YOU-"

"Whore? Slut? Trash? Etc. Among those insults I am not called idiot unlike yourself. "

She growled, "What did you say?"

"I said You're a pathetic idiot. And a dead one at that."

A sudden spike shot up from the ground into her foot, "AH!"

"Deoxygenation. The skill of taking oxygen from anything and making it dependent on one's own intake." He flex his hands, forcing the vine like spike to continously pierce through her body in a spiralling movement. She clenched her jaw, he wasn't getting the pleasure of her screams.

"Which means any minute oxygen will return to the object! And you'll die by my hands without your little tricks!"

"Not quite. At the moment oxygen is at very low levels, which means any minute you'll faint from halluinations or I'll pierce through your heart like the thorn of a rose. But before that, Ryou, Bakura, get out."

"Wha?"

"Go. This place is going to burn. I'll be right behind you."

Bakura nodded, grabbing Ryou who was still in disbelief. Malik looked at the girl.

"I've always wanted to kill you." She whispered, panting. Hoping she'd faint before he pierced her heart. Even with regeneration it would cause extreme damage.

"Always?" He asked, lighting a cigarette.

Her eyes turned blue again, "Ever since that time."

* * *

_"Everyone has a sob story, what's yours?"_

* * *

"I _will_ live happily ever and I'll kill all of you to get it."

"Hn. I have a job to do, Anzu. Get in my way and I'll mercilessly rip you in two. Tell the Human Weapon Creation that their favourite toy, Mockingbird, is coming back for revenge." He turned around, walking towards the door, "And tell Katsuragi three inches doesn't count."

Her eyes widened, "HOW DARE YOU, ISHTAR! I HOPE YOU DIE SOON, YOU POISONOUS WHORE!"

He flicked his cigarette onto the floor, starting a fire immediately as the oxygen rushed back in. He shut the door gently.

* * *

_"When I become famous, you're going to be my partner and we'll be the most dazzling dancers in history and we'll finally be loved, just you and me..." Anzu smiled. _

* * *

"I'm so sorry..." The blonde ran from the burning building, looking for the twins. They were sitting on a bench, eyes closed, worn out.

He approached them slowly, "Tired?" It was a long day.

They nodded. Ryou stood up.

"You said there was a truck, may I go sit inside it?" He asked, quietly.

Malik placed the keys in his hands, "Go to sleep."

Ryou nodded, looking to his brother who refused to look up, "Bakura-"

"Go sit in the car, Ryou."

Ryou didn't feel like a fight so he left. The Egyptian looked at him with sad eyes.

"This...was never meant to involve you." He spoke.

"It seems like it involved us from the start being 'heirs'!"

"We never thought we'd meet the heirs. I guess a piece of us felt Doc would live forever. But she's gone. We never knew until you told us, there's not much physical resemblance."

"So you're telling me when you found out the truth it didn't matter?"

"No."

"Exactly." Bakura growled, "You took care of us because we hold your freedom in our hands. Heh, amusing."

"We never took care of you. We respected you." He brushed his hair behind his ear.

"What about the meals?"

"Yugi likes cooking for everyone, that wasn't going to change."

"Helping with the bills?"

"We're living there are we not, it's only fair to pay rent."

"Then the constant watch?"

"Children have to be watched."

"And what's with calling us kids! We're too damn old for that! I'm too old!"

Malik scoffed, "What's with wanting to be an adult! It's not a fun time, it's hard work!"

"Let me guess you've never had to really work a day in your life. You were some pampered princess in Egypt or something!"

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me. Let me guess, you had a happy childhood. Everyone loved you and worshipped the ground you walked on! Then one day you made a turn down the wrong corner and ended up at the HWC. Right?"

The Egyptian glared at the albino. How long could he keep up this caring and optimistic act? How long _should _he?

"Maybe you're right." He started, slowly.

"Hmph." He scoffed.

"But maybe you're also so far off the fucking track your ass fell in a damned ditch."

Bakura looked at him. His Japanese became funny like an accent was kicking in. There was a certain shine in his eyes. They were so dull before.

"Maybe you need better evidence than some fake ass acting and a cheap smile not worth a bag of shit. Because if you knew me, which no one truly does, you'd know that I've been through hell and slept with wolves." He scowled at the teen, "And you got a lot of fucking balls saying that bullshit! I know any other person would have skinned your ass alive and I've thought about various times where I should have to a lot of people! Heh, but who wants a psychopathic maniac on the streets or in their house so I said let's be polite and caring but I can't take it anymore!"

So many curse words. Before he hardly-

He wildly talked, his hands moving in a lose yet swift manner, "People like you make me sick! Always judging this, evaluating that! It's complete fucking insanity! Can't you ever be able to...I don't know- Not irk the living hell out of everyone around you!" He pointed at him, talking fast with a vicious affect, "When I was your age I was at the HWC taking in my fair share of mutation, depression, rape and mood stablizers! And you're pissed off because you lost a year or two of making dumb mistakes that the average teen does! So shut the fuck up about how you've had it hard, 'cus I've had it harder! I'm patron saint of Fucked Up Pasts so say a fucking prayer and wait for the blessing, bitch!" He bellowed with a look of overconfidence and disgust.

Bakura stared at him.

"Got something to say about that or should I take you understand!"

...

For some reason the albino started to laugh. Malik grabbed his collar pulling him to face him, "Tch, Jackass!" He aimed to punch him square in the face.

"No- haha!- Wait!" He tried to contain his laughter enough to justify his amusement, "Your mask wasn't very thorough!" He wiped a tears from his eye from his laughter.

"What?"

"That act was good enough to fool everyone else because you had time to recoil from it, but we see each other too much not to notice. You make a bored somewhat stern face when you sat in my room mainly because you thought of it as a safe haven like your old apartment. So I've personally felt it was quite strange but now it makes sense. You trying to be so flirty and caring, I could feel something was off."

"You...knew?" He growled, he gripped his collar tighter in his fist, "Don't you tell a soul!"

"Why?"

"Who's more likable: The asshole or the socialite? I can't make allies with my normal fucking personality."

"I think it's rather enthralling."

He made a face, "Coming from you I feel more disgusted with my real personality than before." The blonde pushed him away, "Teenagers say some scary shit."

Bakura shrugged in return, "You should consider it."

"Consider what?"

"Using your real personality."

Malik nodded his head like he cared, "Sure~!" His voice dripping with sarcasm and ignorance. Bakura could get used to this Malik. He made things more interesting.

"One mark for the Allies."

* * *

Kisara stood over the bloodied woman, "Sorry, I can't feel things like physical pain or pleasure. My nerves quit on me a long time ago."

"I'll make sure you die a terrible death..." The woman behind her panted, slowly giving up.

She was tortured far too much before she got to the Human Weapon Creation of Japan. Pain was of the bitter past. Her skin was white as snow as indestructible as diamonds. Those explosions did do great damage but if she could not feel them, they couldn't hold her back.

She examined herself. Her poor dress was burnt to a crisp, "Duke, Give me your shirt."

He shook his head, looting the unconscious body in front of him.

"Duke-"

"No, I want my shirt."

"But my dress-"

"Pretend it's the new style."

She frowned, "Please."

"Kisara, a nice pair of knockers never hurt anybody!" The mix breed yelled, "Let's hurry to the house before they wake up." He stood up, "I got a feeling Domino just got a lot more dangerous."

Kisara smiled, "At least we're ahead of the game. Us tough men will have to take down the bad guys, da?"

"You're about as manly as a bottle of vodka."

"It puts hair on your chest, alright!" She gave a hardy laugh.

"A woman is not supposed to be hairy. You better be shaving too or I'm telling Malik!"

She gasped then sprinted, clumsily, "Nii-san! I hope Nii-san is okay!" She cried out.

"Wait up! I'm the hurt one!" Duke yelled, chasing after her.

"NII-SAN, I'M COMING!" She sprinted towards home.

"You toad!" He panted.

Another score for the Allies!

* * *

"Where'd he go?"

"I know not."

The cloaked figures conversed.

"We'll report back to Katsuragi then."

The taller figure nodded. They ran down the wet alleyway.

"Heh," Akefia opened the pothole, "A thief knows how to escape. Katsuragi, eh? Well, well, well."

_Let's go tell the others._ Ammunet said.

He nodded, crawling out of the sewer, "I need a shower." He frowned.

Another score for the Allies?

* * *

"Why didn't they send anyone after us?" Yugi kicked his feet, angrily. His damn toes still couldn't touch the floor at his age! And were him and Yami irrelevant this chapter or something! Where's their fight and victory!

He glanced at Yami who was rapping some song the whole time they were on the bus. It made him even more mad.

"YAMI, SHUT THAT BULLSHIT UP!"

Yami stopped in the middle of the lyrics. He closed his mouth, looking at the ground.

Yugi sighed, "You're doing it too fast tell me the lyrics." He leaned on the taller male.

"No, it's fine." He played with Yugi's bright yellow hair, "Hey."

"Hm?"

'Your hair looks nice blonde."

"Your brunette is nice."

"Hmm. What to try a new colour combination?"

They both mulled over it, "Naw." They chuckled.

"Hey fags! Get a room!" Some random guy said.

Yami made a move to get up to punch the man but Yugi pulled him back.

"Do not go near him, he's gonna end up dead."

"What did he do?"

"*It was spitting in public."

Yami covered his mouth, "The spirits are going to kill him!"

"I know. There's probably a ton of mad spirits around him now, don't go."

"Glad I'm not him."

Yugi nodded, "Humans are so hazzard prone!" He smiled.

"This is our stop."

"'Ok!" He jumped up from his seat. He was just about five foot so it took a bit of effort. He hadn't grown since high school which sucked because reaching cabinets was always a struggle.

They walked off the bus and a group of delinquents hopped on. That man was doomed.

"Yami? What if we change the red streak to violet." Referring back to their hair.

"I like that. Not too drastic but a change afterall."

"Yea."

The brunette grinned, "Good, when we get hair dye, we'll do it." He ran a hand through Yugi's hair. They arrived at the house.

"I'm going to miss the boys."

"I know. Maybe they'll be happier outside of Domino. Away from us."

Yugi nodded. He gently unlocked the doorway.

* * *

I hate lies. I hate liars. Lies are the fabric of humanity. We live on lies because all we know are lies. Lies. They hurt, don't they? They grip your heart like fear would. Or love, sadness etc. Are they all lies? Probably. How much of the world is a lie? Most. I'm the the Queen of Lies and honestly, I hate myself.

* * *

*An angry spirit will curse you because you probably spit on it."

Check out the other chapters! I redid some!


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes

**Bet you're wondering where is all the ships I promised in the summary well...They'll probably be in the middle of the story. I'm not keen on wasting your time and this might be a bit of a long story so...stay strong? If you want to see a certain pairing throw it out there. So, tell me who you see hooking up.**

**Also it's been a while huh? Heh. It's not over though, I've been changing a lot of the story and working on my other story Let's Imitate God (Thiefshipping). It's different from my normal writing or whatever so it's a bit fun to write. Check it out if you like post-apocalyptic stories! Be warned there's serious topics and shit.**

**It's been a year! Wooo! One year anniversary! If anyone's still reading this baby, thanks for sticking around!**

**Thank you and leave a review please, I can't stress enough how they'd help!**

**Please and thanks!**

* * *

"Ryou, call your friend and tell him you're arriving." Yugi said, cooking furiously. They hadn't much time. They had to send the twins to their location then the weapons to their's. They had to make it to Kaiba's estate outside of Domino. He at least wanted everyone to have a nice warm meal before parting on their ways. He was still upset about leaving the twins alone but he knew they'd be in more danger if they stayed. His little boys had to leave the nest! He could just sob!

"Okay!" The whitette sat the clothes in his hands down to retrieve the phone. His good son, daughter, person-thing...

"Bakura, do you have have a friend to visit?" He asked.

Bakura just stared out the window, leaning on the counter. And his little infamous antichrist.

Yugi snapped, "Bakura-"

"No." He muttered.

"Malik!" Yugi yelled. Geez, he always yelled no matter who was there!

The man walked in with a gun in hand, "Yes?" Apparently the group was assembling weapons in their living room until they started goofing off (like always). Bakura pretended like he heard fire works instead of a stray bullet with an encore of laughter from the idiots beyond the wall.

"You bastards! Don't play with the equipment!"Malik scoffed, scratching his head with gun in hand.

"Put that thing down. Bakura says he doesn't have a friend who can put him up."

"None?" He asked him.

"None." The teenager never looked from the window.

"Then we'll put you up in a hotel in the next town, okay?" He smiled.

There was that acting again. Great. He needed a fake smile and pretend happiness. "Quit the acting, Malik."

Yugi and Malik glanced at each other. Yugi spoke first seeing annoyance painted on the Egyptian's face as he opened his mouth.

"So you found out?" The dove asked, "Keep it under your hat."

Bakura nodded. He knew that already.

Malik approached him, leaning beside him, "What's up with you? You're acting like a little shit."

"I...It...Everything's different somehow." He kept his gaze on the sky. The black sky, strangely he preferred things dark. Light seemed like...A lie. A bold faced liar.

"So?" He pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket, "What's so different? Not seeing much of a problem. I mean, isn't change good?"

"I don't know, myself. It feels weird. I can't explain if it's good or not because some thing's bloody missing like a piece of the puzzle."

He used a Puzzle reference! Yugi felt pride rumble in his chest as a small smile spread across.

Malik saw this, "Creepy." Earning a hardly scary glare. The Egyptian ruffled his hair.

" Hn."

"I am older than all of you." He slapped his hands away, pouting. Real grown up.

"Kids are so difficult." He returned to the teen. He lit his cigarette from the stove.

"That's dangerous!" Yugi scolded.

"So is minding other people's business." The man took a long drag of his smoke, "Listen, I can't say anything if I don't know what's wrong. You're giving a lot of indefinite answers."

Bakura gave up, "Where are you bloody gits going anyway? Are you staying in Domino?"

"No. We have to destroy the HWC."

"So you're going to save those imprisoned kids?"

He scoffed, "They're not kids. We're going to shut down the facilities around the world. Probably blow them up. You know like 'boom'." He wiggled his fingers as he said the word.

"How long will that be?"

"Well, well, Bakura. I never knew how much you'd miss us." Malik smirked.

"Hn." Crimson eyes closed.

"Maybe a year and a few months if best."

"If worse?"

Malik kept his smirk, smoking, "We'll be killed before we step foot out of Domino. I kinda hoping that won't happen but...you know how it is."

"Yea."

"Don't agree!" He flicked his nose, "Say: Everything is going to fine, Malik-denka!"

"Denka?!" Bakura growled, snapping his eyes open.

"Oops did I say that? I really didn't mean it." The Egyptian looked at him with fake innocence.

"Yea right!"

"Honestly!" He chuckled, "I've never told a lie before." He hardly got it out with smoke arising from his laughs.

The albino lips twitched into a smile.

"Ew." Malik laughed harder, "That's so not cute!"

"Oh shut up!"

Malik pinched his cheek, "What an ugly face!"

"Ugly?! Screw you, whore!"

"Haha! Is the little baby mad? Is he throwing a tantrum!" He cackled.

Bakura tried to rip his hand away, "You're personality is shit. Unadulterated shit!"

"Kahaha! At least it's on the inside!" (Imagine Light/Kira laughing, yeah that. That is this laugh.)

Yugi glanced at them with a small smile. He was happy they were getting along even Malik's real laughter was the most disgusting thing he ever heard.

"Yugs? The food is almost-" Duke popped his head in.

"Yup." He decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. It seemed like a family meal. Plus Joey wouldn't shut up and even bought the ingredients on his way home. He wasn't attacked appearantly which made Yugi feel a bit better now that he and Yami weren't the only two excluded.

Duke walked into the kitchen, "Quit flirting you two." He barked, he wanted some attention too.

"Not flirting." Bakura stated, finally pushing Malik away, rubbing his poor cheek.

"Liar. Malik, don't you understand the age difference is outrageous."

"Age is not the main concern and you know what is."

Duke grinned, "Are you sure though?"

"Pretty sure."

"Maybe just a little on a lonely night?"

"Are you asking me if I know my sexuality? Yes, I do."

"Not even once you...with a guy? Dated? Kissed? Felt remotely attracted to?"

"Only once and it was when the HWC was fucking around with my hormones."

"So you are?"

"Duke Devlin, I am straight! Heterosexual! I like boobs!" Malik grumbled.

"All genders have breasts."

"But not all genders have boobs."

Duke nodded, "I understand. I myself am a fan of the booty."

Bakura looked between the both of them. Why in the name of hell-

"Yugi?" The former lady killer questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "I hate humans."

"Fair enough. He's already taken."

"Those words never emerged from my-"

"Hey kid, what's your favourite asset?" Malik asked, blowing smoke.

He shrugged. He wanted no part in this sudden conversation.

"Aw, that's an half assed answer. Now you have to." Duke chuckled.

"What does it matter to you?"

"This is a guy conversation. With the exception of Malik." Earning a cigarette burn, "Ow! Shit! Right on the bullet wound!"

"I am a man, Devlin! Say it!"

"Wha?"

"Say it!"

"Geez, you are a man! The manliest man of men!" Duke yelled, "Sometimes you can be an overbearing bitch." He rubbed his poor arm.

The blonde growled, forgetting himself, "Answer the question, Bakura."

"Why?"

"It's a guy thing."

Kisara walked in, throwing her head under the sink.

"Don't drink from the faucet!" Yugi screamed.

"Sis!"

"Hm?"

"What's your favourite asset in a woman?"

She blinked, "I like long smooth legs. Something I get to look at without them undressing."

"Thank you. Now, Bakura?" Malik grinned.

"I thought you said guy talk."

"Yea?"

He frowned, "She's a girl...I think."

"Kisara, you're a girl?"

She shrugged, "I don't know anymore. Last time I checked, I was but it's been awhile."

"How long?"

"Few years, actually."

Bakura's eye twitched, "Kisara, you're a girl!" He couldn't believe this conversation like there was some crazy biological change that made her a man when she clearly was a girl!

"How'd you guess that? When you raped my precious soul?"

"That never happened. And you are a girl!"

"Maybe." She huffed, "You should check if your brother is a girl. I mean, his thighs are like whoa!" She wobbled as she talked.

"Are you bloody drunk?"

"Yes, Sir, I am. And proud to be!"

Duke scowled, "How did you get drunk?" The woman's tolerance level was at the top of the chart considering alcohol was her sweet escape from the pain. I understand what you've been thinking 'She's a stereotype.' Not quite so she was looking for strength and colour when drinking. Vodka was perfect, clear and hard on the system. Yet she also drinks egg nog and white wine, other drinks. Maybe more shall be explained later.

"Drinking contest!" The bleached drunkard smugly said, "I won."

"Whoever you competed with is dead."

"Yami might be be." She twirled her hair around her finger.

Yugi gasped then ran out the room, "YAMI!"

"Akefia is passed out too."

They looked at Malik.

"What am I supposed to ran after him?" He pouted, putting on his act.

"Just assumed." Duke shrugged.

Kisara sloppily wrapped her arm around him, "I thought you two...ya'know."

"I don't, enlighten me."

"Fucked occasionally. Took it to the shack. Wrestled under the sheets. So forth and so on."

"Not ever."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "I thought so too."

"Agreed." Duke stated.

"No. Akefia is more like a..." He thought for awhile, "Child? Coworker? Nephew? Former landlord? Guy."

"How did you get nephew?"

He shrugged, "He seemed like annoying family than potential love interest. I don't care for loud people in general."

"That hurts." Kisara acted offended.

"You're normal speaking voice is hardly above a whisper!" Duke rolled his eyes. He and Kisara were like cat and dog, "My word, how drunk are you!"

"Shh, I'm sobering up now, you know our bodies eat away alcohol like a bitch."

"That's why I drunk so much, to actually keep a frigging buzz." The blonde growled.

"It's best you stopped." Duke suddenly remembered being flirted with instead of the other way around. He shuddered.

"Why?"

The mix breed blushed, "You got really...um, loose when you drunk."

"Hn."

"Really, really loose. This one time-" Kisara started.

"Not in front of the kid, please." Malik cut her off.

"Well it ended with Malik in a police uniform and waking up next to Yami!" She got out in a breath, running away, knowing she would be hunted down. The furious Egyptian chased her out the kitchen.

"Police uniform? That's-"

"Straight sexy! Malik, put on a maid costume! Malik!" Duke yelled, chasing after him.

Bakura shook his head. He would hardly miss their loud banter. Though it would be very quiet by himself. He heard a shift come from the basement door. He blinked, nothing should be down there but old photos. It happened again. He grabbed a knife, inching towards the door. If something was down there it was getting a hell of a stabbing. He had actually became quite good with a knife.

The half Brit swung the door open and lunged for the intruder.

"Gah!" He had forgotten that the staircase was really steep. He tumbled down the old wooden steps. He fell into the darkness. He groaned when he finally came to solid floor. Damn those blasted stairs! He pulled himself up. It was completely dark. He looked towards the staircase to see the door shutting.

"Wait!"

It closed completely engulfing the entire basement in black. He blindly searched for the steps or anything of the matter. Nothing came up though he could faintly make out certain things in the impending darkness. He stopped as he heard heels clicking. Just like-

"Mum?" He questioned.

A giggle.

"Mum!" He ran towards the noise. How? Why?

He grunted, running into something. He felt it desperately. Wood? He pushed with all his weight. The wood gave out crumbling beneath him. Was it a fake wall? What the f-

"Mum!" Bakura yelled, he realized that he was in a staircase. He stood up. It had to be her but how? His mother was still alive?

"May I ask for identification?" A voice asked.

He walked towards the voice, down the stone stairs. He entered a pure white room. There was a girl. Her grey-silver curly locks on her shoulders. She wore a peach dress with a white bow around her waist.

"Excuse me, but where is Annabel-ue?"

"Ue? Who are you? What is this place?" He gazed the room. Was this Annabel's lab? It was at home? Then what the hell did the police find!

She blinked, she examined him, "Please allow me to search through my memory bank. Scanning will take up to one minute."

"Scanning?"

Her eyes flashed before him taking in his biological makeup. Did his mum create her?

"Bakura Touzoku, high levels of intellectual potential. Half British and Egyptian."

"English and Japanese."

"Wrong."

He knew where he was from, how could she say otherwise.

" Suffers from narcissism, albinism, a secret fetish-"

"Morbid Fascination for the unknown. "

She stared at him, "Data bank says 'secret fetish'. I am also picking up traces of experimentation. And a mixture of blood types which would normally result in death."

"What? Wait a second! Who are you!"

"I am Amane. Artificial microsomatous android narrowback eumoireity."

Bakura had taken a class or two of discussing these odd scientific names, "That name makes no sense." He scratched his head, "Artificial small bodied android not meant for manual work yet happiness?"

"As an AI I find it very misleading because I am a working model not an entertainment one. I am the data bank and assistant of Annabel Mazan Touzoku. Amane is my personal term of referral."

Bakura stared at her. She was not human...she was an android? Normally this would be perceived as a lie yet with what he's been through so far, it's not surprising.

"I will need you to undergo some questions. I will answer your own afterwards." She retrieved a clipboard, "This is procedure."

"Who's procedure?"

Her expressionless face turned to him, "May I commence the questionnaire or..."

"Yes." He frowned.

"Question 1: Full name?"

"Bakura 'Katsuya' Touzoku."

She nodded, scribbling, "Gender?"

"Take a guess."

"I am not permitted to guess."

He narrowed his eyes, "Male."

"Well and fine. Are you aware of the 'HWC'?"

"Yes."

"Do you know of the experimentation and those of such mutations?"

The bastards were upstairs, "Yes."

"Are you an experiment or aware of any test of the scientific kind done upon your body?"

"No."

"Are you a scientist?"

"Hardly."

Amane looked at him, "Yes or no."

"No."

"Alright. Are you the heir?"

He took a deep breath. Why did it matter if he was?

"Excuse me? Are you the heir?"

"I...don't know." He muttered.

"Acceptable answer. You must now watch a video clip, nothing will be repeated and the video will be deleted afterwards. Take notes, listen carefully." Amane handed him a note pad and pen. She stood in front of the blank white wall. Her eyes lit up and projected the image.

"Whoa." Bakura was amused by the android.

'Hi!'

"Mum?" He turned his gaze to the wall.

It was Annabel. She was alive and healthy, wearing her smug smirk. Making Bakura wear his own.

'Well, well, well, old champ! I'll assume that my evil son is listening and speak to him because his stupid secret fetishes led him here.'

"Morbid fascination."

'Same thing, you twit.' He blinked, 'This is a prerecorded message but I know you too well. Anyway, there's quite a few things I need to tell you. First off: I'm sorry.' He rolled his eyes as she comically gaged, 'I abandoned you but I must admit, you never needed me. You thought you did but truthfully you hardly did. You just grew up faster than most, dear. So, quit your bitching. And don't blame me for the bad things in your life, take fucking responsibility! Bloody crybaby.'

'Secondly: You and Ryou are the heir to my little endeavours. Though I doubt you'll want them. At least they're attractive, right? I mean have you seen the blonde Egyptian! He's a keeper, I give you my blessing.'

"I don't want him!" He turned red.

'Pfft. He's everyone's type. Tall, slender, has pigment unlike us, bad attitude, sexy! Check out his piercings! Oh gods, if I were younger!'

"That's disgusting! Don't go making googly eyes at someone so young!"

'Hey, I didn't say anything when you dated that dumb girl. 'Miho' or something she was such a clustz. A real disappointment, then that guy you dated was dumb too. You need someone better like Malik, or Kisara- no she'd rather do you up the ol' wazoo. Anyway, you don't need to worry, I planned everything. Everything.'

"I forgot how creepy you were."

'I can't help I do so. Number three: I might have experimented on you and Ryou just a little. Ask Yugi for the test if you choose to use your abilities. I highly suggest at least learning to control them, Joey has good restraint.'

"When did you-"

'Shut up, you wanker! I hope you were talking...Yet I gave you, um, sleeping pills. Then in your sleep I had a needle party with your unconscious bodies. It seems like you'll be able to immediately heal automatically, you don't need to practice it. Another thing to apologize for. Sorry. Um...' She looked below her, 'Daddy'? Oh, yes. You have a father. Surprise dear, you're not the antichrist. Though I thought so. He doesn't matter now, you'll find that out after you complete my treasure map! Yay!'

'Well, you've met my wife Amane. She's cute, ain't she?'

"You're-"

'No, I am not homosexual. I just have distinct feelings of happiness most call love towards my darling Amane. She's not human so technically no...sex? I'm not gay is the point and she's your new mother so treat her nice. Or I'll fucking haunt you. Number Four: Don't have sex with Duke. It's a bad idea, you'll catch something nasty.'

Bakura just realized that his mother was...a complete idiot.

'On a more serious tone. I am going to give you distinct key information in less than five minute because if anyone were to hear who was not supposed to could plan against us. I will speak extremely fast.'

'Here I go, the HWC was founded by your grandfather, my father some years ago. It was not anything special until the finding of a gene we call 'Vendetta'. Vendetta increases the chances of mental illness and heightens the five senses. Such as stability and restraint of the mind, it slowly deteriorates. The mind basically becomes a picking time bomb and the person loses human feelings, such as emotion or empathy towards what normal humans would feel. They found it in a beautiful German woman named Monica Gottschalk. This is the mother of Yugi Moto, our first perfected experiment and before he changed his name.'

Bakura realized he had no notes and frantically tried to write she said but the video kept going extremely fast and frantic.

"This is when the kidnapping started. We went all over Japan search for those his age. We found: Yami 'Moto', 'Duke Devlin', Anzu Masaki, 'Tristan Taylor'. Most had changed their original names to these. Then we realized that Yugi had foreign blood in him and the Japanese experiments were not as powerful as he was so we went to different countries. We set up other sites around the world. The HWC became funded by the government and terrorist groups for the perfect 'weapon' and it became a competition.'

' They started to bet on certain experiments and their importance or strength. The numbers branded into their flesh is the number of bids given. Yugi is number one not because he was the first but because only one group thought he was strong. Obviously they based assumptions from appearance yet sometimes fighting ability. Corruption ruined the original concept of just enhancing human capacity to make people healthy without trying. With this corruption- this evil became so overbearing that we...doubled the intake of drugs we gave them. To make them stronger and powerful. And' She teared up, 'And they started to- they started to lose their minds. And I watched as slowly they drifted away from the innocent children they once were and what they had become.'

'So, I planned against the HWC, the government, the world, all in order to make amends. I have left you clues around the world and more videos explaining the topics presented to you. This video will be deleted now. Bakura,'

He looked up trying to copy everything but failing terribly. The hand writing jumbled.

'Your fate is not defined by anyone else. You fight for who you want but you damn sure better make sure it's the best choice but the honest one.'

"Slow down! Shut up!"

'Remember...I love you and your brother.'

"Wait!"

The screen went black and Amane closed her eyes, "Message deleted."

Bakura growled slamming his fist on the table in front of him, "Why not just a minute longer?"

"Because they'd find out."

That wasn't Amane.

"Yugi?" He turned around.

"What are you doing?" The boy smiled, head hung low.

"Um, just exploring before I leave-"

The small man looked at him, "Bakura, you weren't supposed to see this. I can't have you getting yourself hurt."

The heard a tone in his voice he never heard before, "You were to go away and I was going to destroy these retched tapes. I can't have any other information than the one meant for me just like you. No one can know about these."

"Why?"

"Too much info, obviously. I can't have Yugi finding freedom. I need to remain and if they became human, I'd surely disappear. You have to quietly be eliminated. I never wanted to hurt you but no one will ruin my plans. Every Mutti must destroy or protect their Schätzchen, too bad for you she is gone." He brought his head up. Red eyes closed as a wicked grin spread across his face. He lifted up his hand, slashing the air. Amane jumped in front of the teen. Bakura knew that couldn't have done any-

Amane's hand fell off, her stoic face never changing, "My programming is indicating a lack of Madness."

That was the name of that drug, right? Yami explained it when they first met.

'Yugi' grinned, "I'll destroy those tapes and you, brat."

Tapes. That means he'd kill Amane completely. Yugi readied his arms. Amane stood her ground. Bakura pushed her away. She was holding the only remains of his mother within her. She was too valuable. He groaned as he felt the pain of a knife slicing through his back as he and the android fell.

"Recalculating data bank...update complete." Amane said, on the floor. She slowly stood. Bakura grabbed her leg.

"What are you doing! He's trying to destroy you!"

She blankly looked at him, "I am programmed properly," She sounded insulted. She crawled onto the table, "Please move your body upon the table so that I may comense protocol."

"Proto-"

'Yugi' took a step, creating an X with his short arms. He swung them down, slashing Amane. Her artificial body sparking, oil dripping like blood.

She didn't move, "Must you question every word that escapes my voice response system?"

He crawled on the table, "I want a lot of questions answered."

Amane glanced at him then pushed a button hidden by her hair located on her neck. The floor then glowed a bright white then crackled. It looked like pure electricity. A sea of lightning covering the floor. The evil version of Yugi slowly recoiled from the initial shock.

"Heh." He grinned.

Amane turned the knob on her neck. The sprinklers came on, making the lightning go haywire and turn blue. The mixture lasted a few seconds yet that was all that was required.

The Yugi collapsed as the room returned to normal. Not once had he shown any signs of pain. Bakura stood up from the table. He hesitantly approached the small male.

"Yugi-"

Bakura growled as he felt as though a blade just slashed his shoulder. The blood gently started rise to his shirt from his back and arm. What a hell of a stain.

"How dare you accuse me of being that wasteful bastard! I am his fucking Blade, you ignoramus!" He smiled, a very hollow smile, "How could I expect a filthy human to know that, anyway. Sorry, I overestimated your intellectual capacity."

"Who are you?"

"His blade!"

"You."

...

"Jun." He choked out, covering his mouth. His eyes slowly dyed purple, "Bakura," coughing lightly, "Haven't I taught you that if someone if choking for dear life do something!" Yugi yelled in a motherly tone.

They _had _ talked this over before, "You said not to sit and watch like a sadistic jackass."

"Exactly so next time I hack up a split personality, you will..."

"Do something?"

"Yea, good job. Your people skills still need help, it's like you've never had human interaction."

He shrugged. Being concerned wasn't really an emotion he was familiar with.

"What am I doing down here?" Yugi sat up, "I remember I was helping sober Yami up. In came the Empress Otaku, Queen of BS, and Duke of Perverts.

"Who?"

"Kisara, Malik, and Duke. That's what Yami and I call them behind their backs."

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "Really, what am I?"

"Ryou is Countess Creampuff and you are Sir Stabs alot."

"Why?"

"Don't act like every time someone approaches you don't look for the nearest knife."

Oh, they noticed that...

"Maybe you should hurry upstairs, it appears your group is preparing to leave." Amane said, carefully trying to fix her hand. She looked as if she was struggling.

"Yugi, is anyone good with machinery?"

He nodded, "The Brooklyn street urchin knows."

"Joey?"

"Yea!"

Street urchin, eh? Well done.

Bakura helped Yugi up, "Amane, there's a man upstairs who can fix your hand."

"I can complete it by tomorrow."

"You do know we're all leaving right? Where will you go?" Yugi asked.

Amane scanned over them, "I will remain here until Annabel returns."

Bakura scowled, "She's not coming back."

"I'll wait."

"I am honestly telling you she will not come back. She died."

The AI unit sighed, "I know. I knew before anyone else did. Annabel will come back."

"Did she say that?" He asked.

...

She lowered her head, "...of course not. Annabel-ue did not believe in such assumptions not would prove true yet...what purpose do I serve? I am her databank. Without her what does that leave me as?"

Amane walked over to a desk then pulled a box from the draw, "I would like for you to have these." She handed them to Bakura, "Annabel would smile at these, I assume they gave her much joy. Keep them."

He tried to open it but she put her hand on it, "I think you should share them with everyone." She stared at him.

"Thanks."

"You seemed to be very much like your mother, terrible with your words. Arrogant, proud, cold yet not unlikable. Strange, indeed. I hope you are safe on your journeys." She bowed before them before turning.

"Amane."

"Yes?"

Bakura scratched his head, "Please take care of this home."

"Yes, of course. I will try to keep it in shape during your departure. Call if you're coming home, I have a warm bed ready." She smiled, facing away from them.

"Thank you."

He helped Yugi up the staircase. Amane sat down at her desk, returning to fixing her hand.

"That boy is definitely yours, dearest." She whispered.

* * *

"What were you doing?" Malik said, obviously peeved.

"Nothing. Ow!" Bakura grumbled. He was being extremely rough in cleaning his wounds.

"The youth these days! No respect for their bodies!"

The teen just sat there.

"Ryou packed your bag. We're leaving soon after we eat dinner."

"Alright." He heard a zipper then rustling, "What are you doing?"

"Hold still."

Bakura jerked forward as he felt something sharp poke him. He glared at Malik.

"You need stitches."

"No."

Malik leaned closer.

"No." Bakura commanded again.

He took another inch and the albino snapped. He bit him on the neck. Malik covered his mouth, pushing him off.

"You...you." He touched his neck, panting. He felt something warm, "Blood?" He stared at the red substance.

"I didn't think I bit down so hard. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, I'm going to return it ten full." The Egyptian growled, pouncing on him. He pinned him to the floor, "You get stitched up like a man or I'll let Duke fuck you like a woman!"

Bakura went completely still, "Hurry the hell up then."

"That one always works." Malik stood up, grabbing the needle.

"Where did you learn all this medical stuff."

"I learned-"

"From someone you used to know, I get that. Any other answer."

The blonde disinfected the needle, "Well, I used to like that stuff in my youth a long long long long time ago."

"How old are you?"

"Older than you."

"No bloody kidding."

"I suggest you be nice to the person who is patching you up. They might just forget to tie a knot at the end."

Bakura had nothing to argue with there.

"Those wounds are deep. Sit on the bed." He said, pulling him up already, "What's your favourite subject in school?"

"Huh?"

"Favourite academic subject?"

"It's-" Bakura groaned as the needle and medical thread passed through his skin.

"Continue!" Malik commanded, guiding the pathway of the tools.

"I don't know! Maybe history or literature!"

"Really? What type of literature?"

"Old English. Famous western authours from the 19th century."

"Poe?"

"Of course. The ramblings of a mad man who was not as mad as he was brilliant."

"The most chilling realization of his works is the pure humanity shinning through the lines. Making us realize how dark the human heart and mind is without consent of our conscious."

Malik pulled the string tightly. This procedure was not meant without anesthetics, the cuts were too deep. He saw these cuts before but where.

"Dorothy Parker. Heard of her?"

"No."

"Very cynical woman. Very sarcastic and truthful. She hung out with guys and drunk openly in the early 1900's. Let's just say she was uncensored."

"Dorothy Parker?" The teen mashed his face in the sheets. Gods this was excruciating!

"Yes. Um...What do you want to do in the future?"

"No idea."

"Aw, boo! Lame motherfucking answer. You seriously have no idea?"

"It's difficult to think about."

The blonde scoffed, "I bet you were the kid that stayed inside during recess."

"No, I was the kid everyone avoided because of foreign blood."

"Bullied?"

"I prefer 'avoided'."

"Hmm. I was never 'avoided'."

Bakura smirked, eye twitching through the pain, "I wouldn't assume otherwise."

"Yet I was always teased for being the youngest and male at my old dance...studio. The women were unbelievably playful, always forcing me to dress like a girl. They must be old now."

"Is that the excuse for your sense of style?"

"Well, fuck you too, then. Your uniform sucks. And you need more casual clothing."

"Don't go on the offensive."

"Hmph. Why does everyone have something to say about me?"

"I have realized that everyone has their own snippet of bio."

He pulled the string slowly, approaching the widest section of the wound, "Most untrue. I lie a lot.."

"Obviously, yet why?"

Malik tied the knot, proceeding in fastening the stitches, "Just a few seconds." He muttered, "...Done. Don't stretch, sleep on your stomach."

"Thank god!" He stood, turning to leave. He felt something pull him back. Malik was holding him back by his belt loop, "What?"

"Now it's your shoulder." He rolled his eyes.

Dammit!

He sat down again. Malik cleaned off the needle again.

"Did you like Annabel?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, she was a good woman. I mourn her death."

"Hn."

"...You know she took us to an amusement park a years ago. Best time of my life." He returned the needle into the pale skin.

"She took Ryou and I to Disney."

"Us too...I feel like I've been cheated on." That two timing bitch!

"So do I."

"How many other mother fucking pieces of shit did she take!"

"It's not that special."

"I went on a roller coaster! I swear after the thrill, I become two times more sexy."

Bakura jerked a little, the stitching was closer to his neck, "They should ban whatever you went on then."

"Huh? Was that a compliment?"

"No. Just a joke."

Malik frowned, "That's a time when you're supposed to lie and say yes."

"Why?"

"You've been living under a rock. When was the last time you had a conversation?"

"Ryou and I-"

"Not with your family."

He mulled over it. He admitted he was a recluse and fully embraced that. Yet the couple weeks they moved in Yugi had been teaching him social skills.

"Some from girl tried to talk to me."

"See perfect! Did you get her number?"

He rolled his eyes, "If I were to obtain and use it, which I wouldn't, she's dead."

"Oops, my bad." His memory was total shit. He patched up the last inch of the wound. All done, "Go ahead." He packed up his stuff.

"Thanks."

"Hm." Malik flopped on the bed. Bakura stood up, glancing at him. He could faintly see bags under his eyes covered in makeup.

"You should rest more." Bakura turned on his heel.

"I will...One day." He snuggled into the covers.

The albino stole one last glance before leaving. He made his way downstairs, seeing Ryou on the phone.

"Mariku, I have to go. No don't sacrifice a goat for inspiration! I don't know how else you're supposed to get inspire! What, I don't know if there's a goat farm in Japan! Mariku, I have to- What, don't sacrifice your roommate. I don't care how much of a cool dude he is no one is going to willingly die for your artistic block! I definitely won't! I don't care if you say please! I do not look like a baby lamb! I'll see you later! Mariku, don't sacrifice your roommate! Hello? Hello?" Ryou stared at the phone.

Bakura gave him a look, "Mariku?"

His twin jumped, not realizing his presence, "Bakura, uh...what's that on your shoulder!"

"Stitches. Who was that, Ryou?"

"A friend I met a while ago." He muttered, "I wanted you to meet but he's busy with college!"

"Really?"

"He's a good guy just silly!"

"Hn. He's your boyfriend or something?"

Ryou blinked, "No? What made you think that? I've never dated a boy."

"No reason." He crossed his arms.

Ryou glanced at him, "So we're leaving?"

"Apparently."

"This is such a change. I mean, a few weeks ago I would swear that everyone would persecute us!"

"I know, we made it through. I'm not keen on dying by angry mob."

"Great Aunt Susie, may her soul rest in peace." Ryou said, wistfully.

Bakura shook his head, "Maribelle burned at stake."

"Rodge stoned."

"Henry water toture."

"Alice was choked to death, right?" The kinder twin asked.

"Gas chamber."

"Yes, yes. Then it was great uncle Bartholomew."

"Not great uncle."

"Poor man."

Bakura scoffed, "I hope his spirit looks better than his corpse. Do you think he has stretch marks?" He smirked.

"What an awful thing to say." Ryou mumbled, "If he has stretch marks, Elizabeth must have been hung over."

"You took it too far."

"Ha?"

"I'm not joking with you anymore, you're just insensitive. Who jokes about someone being hung."

"But you just-"

"So immature." he said, walking into the kitchen. The idiots were quietly setting the table with scared looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Shhh!" They grouched irritable. They kept working. Bakura glanced around.

"Akefia what's going on?"

The scarred man turned to him, "Yami went into angry hubby mode because Yugi said he was tired so we're stuck doing wifey's work. Maybe if the munchkin could sit his insomniac ass down for a change, he wouldn't be overworked!"

"Fee fi Foo fung I smell the stench of an Englishman! Even though he's a skinny little sinner, I'm sure that will change after this dinner." Yami rhymes as he stirs the spaghetti pot.

"I'm not thin."

"You damn sure aren't thick."

"Hn."

"Ooo! Is that a stitch I see!" Kisara pounced on him. Everyone crowded around him tugging at his shirt.

"C'mon let's see!"

"Show them!"

He kept pushing more and more hands away, "CUT IT OUT!" He yelled.

"Just show them!"

* * *

_"Bakura, show mommy your eyes. I need to see your eyes."_

_"Mum, I'm tired though." He was so tired. What time was it?_

_"Shh. All you have to do is open your eyes and look at mommy."_

_"But Mum!"_

_"Just show me them! Show me your fucking eyes!"_

_She grabbed him, forcing his eye to open with her nails. _

_"Mum, no! Why!"_

_"Shut up for once you insufferable brat!" She slapped him._

_He looked at his mother with tears in his eyes. She stared at him. A few minutes later she dropped him to the bed and left._

* * *

"Bakura, you ok?"

"Wake up, motherfucker!"

Bakura quickly opened his eyes at the blow to his stomach.

"Hah! He's up good job Sis!"

"Thank you Nii-chan!"

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. What the hell was that dream?

"You must like faintin' huh, Kura?" Joey laughed.

"Stupid American." He grumbled.

"Hey!" Yugi held the furious blonde back, "Get up, we're eating dinner."

Bakura slowly stood up.

"His mental state is deteriorating." Malik said, lowly.

Yami looked at him, "You shut up. I'm the mental health guy."

"I worked at a mental hospital, Yami. I think I know insanity well. Look at him, he's paranoid. Physically unstable, jittery, quick to anger and fear. He's a ticking time bomb...Just like Yugi."

Everyone became silent.

"This is the last peaceful moment we'll have. Might as well let the truth out. Yugi, you're not taking care of yourself properly. You know you specifically have to have extra intake of InSanity and Madness."

"How did you know that?" Yugi stepped forward.

"Which one? That you needed extra or you weren't taking it? I'll answer both. We were on the same unit first of all. Secondly, you're obviously showing it. Your emotions are on a roller coaster! Look at you! Ha, you're more fucking unstable then," He pointed to Bakura, laughing, "Him!"

"Yugi, why haven't you-" Yami started.

"I don't want them."

"You need them-"

He stomped his foot, "I don't want to."

"Yugi there's no option!" He grabbed his wrists and lifted his sleeve. Joey almost threw up. Duke and Akefia covered Kisara's eyes. Ryou screamed and backed away. The skin was red and purple, the tiny needle holes expanded. It resembled the most horrific burn marks.

Bakura stared the marks. They were familiar.

"I think we all need a bit more chemicals. It's been two weeks. Time to replenish, no?"

"You did this purposely to make an example out of him! You fucking bastard!" Yami aimed a punch at him.

"Orders are orders." Malik threw his hands up, smugly.

"Orders? You're working for the HWC!"

He laughed. Malik was working for them...

"No, my very short friend. My loyalty is to HWCD."

"Huh?" Everyone blinked.

Malik rolled his eyes, "An idiotic acronym for The Human Weapon Creation Destruction. Founded by Annabel Touzoku Mason. A fairly new organization."

Akefia scratched his head, "Fairly new huh?"

"Yes."

"Like two weeks old?" Duke scoffed.

"More like a little less than a decade old."

A what?

"You guys seriously thought this was coincidence? Everything is predetermined. Even though we lack human traits, we're still as predictable as we were before the HWC. Planning and lying and scheming."

"You've been keeping secrets?" Akefia asked.

Malik smirked, "A hell of a lot more then you could think of. I'm not the only one."

Kisara walked to his side along with Joey. Joey scratched his head, ashamed for constant lying and hiding from his friends. Kisara stood tall, she was proud of her involvement.

"You traitors! We made a promise to stick together! We promised to never lie!"

"You shut up! We had our reasons!" Joey yelled.

Duke looked at Kisara, "I knew you were not a doll."

"I could have told you that." She spoke with a normal inside voice, "I've seen your 52 doll collection and I'd rather not."

They glared at one another.

"We didn't have a choice." Joey muttered.

Kisara laughed, loudly, "We've been saving your asses for almost a decade. This is our thanks!" Her accent heavy and thick.

Duke stood up, towering over her. She was pissing him off.

"Do it hit me Ublyudok." She whispered in her face, "I dare you."

He brought his fist back. Akefia grabbed Duke and Joey pulled Kisara.

"Ungrateful bastards! We did everything we could to keep you from the real HWC!"

"Kisara shut up." Malik frowned.

"Yea, while you were playing the baby games, we moved on to big and better things! After two years of being in a branch they ship you off to fight! To the fucking death with your own kind!-"

"KISARA!" Malik yelled.

She shut up.

"...They have my sister." Joey mumbled, shakily, "I saw her fight. She...she's blind. They forced her to fight. It's by luck she's still alive." He sobbed.

Everyone went quiet. Kisara put a hand on his shoulder, "Dry your tears."

"This is the fate of a weapon." Malik sighed, "To be used to destroy and inflict damage against anyone or thing. Weapons are to withstand the force of another and the strongest will break the other. Weapons are merely puppets to a master's whim. And I think we all knew that?"

Yami rubbed his temples, "Why not tell us?"

"You didn't need to know. And we don't need to discuss this now."

Yugi covered his mouth, shoving his words back down his throat. They didn't need to know just yet, "Everyone sit down please. Let's have a good meal. Please."

Everyone sat down, tense. Yugi made everyone's plate. They sat quietly.

"I can't take this." Ryou whispered, standing.

"We didn't mean to spring all of this on you and Bakura." Joey said, "It-"

"I meant the silence. You guys are usually so loud. I didn't want to do this but..." He pulled a bottle of the cabinet, "Here's mom secret stash of Brandy. No one's ever touched it except for Bakura."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "I didn't-"

"I'm your twin, don't lie to me."

He didn't say anything. He did take a sip but he wasn't admitting it. Ryou poured everyone a glass.

"Cheer up everyone. This is our last peaceful moment together! Let's celebrate!"

"Woo! Bring out the Vodka!"

"Hell no!" Everyone yelled at Kisara.

"I didn't say it!" She cried.

Duke smirked, "I did. Let's get drunk."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's party!"

* * *

They were all singing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Joey was playing the fuck out of the air guitar. Kisara and Duke fighting over who played drums better. Yami and Yugi played air piano together. Malik yelled Let him go and Akefia yelled we will not let you go. Bakura and Ryou sung.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!" Bakura grabbed the microphone (tv remote)

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die!" Ryou sung.

"Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!"

Joey hopped on the table with his guitar, "Yea! Fuck any guitarist better than me!"  
"Oh, yeah, oh yeah  
Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.  
...Anyway the wind blows..."

Everyone clapped.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear asshole and creampuff! Happy birthday to you!"

Bakura was confused, "Why are you guys singing happy birthday?"

"Won't be here on your birthday."

"Good point. Bring out the cheesecake." He commanded.

"Wooo!" Ryou cheered.

"Wait do you want blonde Marilyn Monroe or busty Marilyn Monroe?" Akefia asked.

Ryou blushed, "Just blonde is fine."

Kisara ran into the room, "Yes! C'mon blondie!"

"Which blonde?"

"Both!" She laughed.

Bakura and Ryou did not except what they just saw. Joey and Malik walked in with makeup and dresses. Joey almost fell. Malik dash towards the table in his heels.

"Hey do the walk!"

He swung his hips as he practically sprinted. He slammed his half of the cake on the table, "Eat it!"

Bakura frowned, "It's my birthday-"

Malik took a chuck of the cake and shoved it in his mouth. Everyone cringed. He snatched his hand out his mouth and sashayed out the room. Joey tripped on his dress, the cake landing on the table while he landed on the floor.

Bakura was still coughing, "I think he just fisted my throat with cake."

Duke shook his head, "I never thought I'd hear that before."

* * *

"Well, goodbye." Ryou said.

"Bye." Bakura said.

Yami lifted Yugi to hug them around the neck, "Whyyyy!" He cried. They started lose air, breathing became uneven. What did this happen before? Yea, Yugi hugged them like this when they first met him. Yami tried to pull him away.

"Yugi. Yugi. Yugi!"

"Noo!"

Yami tickled his side. Yugi let go, laughing, "No Yami! I love you boys! Be good! Don't do drugs!" Yami carried him back into the house, "Use protection and get good grades!"

"Yugi!"

Duke patted each on them on the shoulder, "Like Yugi said use protection. Don't-"

"Fuck anyone like Duke! You'll get an STD!" Kisara cackled.

"Shut it, Toad."

She grinned, "Come be apart of my bosom." She brought their heads to her chest.

"They're soft." Bakura said.

"Thank you."

"I'm uncomfortable." Ryou mumbled.

"Don't be so gay, child."

"I'm not gay."

She pushed them away, "You're not gay?"

"No." He blushed, embarrassed.

"Surprise, surprise, huh?"

Duke handed them both a card, "My number if you feel like...experimenting...sexually not HWC stuff. That'd be weird."

"And you offering us your professional sex card is not weird?"

He shrugged.

"Don't do it." Kisara mouthed behind his back, "STD." She stood straight as soon as he turned around. He still knew something was up, "Get in the house!" He pushed her.

"Bye bye boys!"

"My Ugly Caterpillar and Creampuff." Joey said, fist bumping them, "You have become a beautiful butterfly pimp and Creampuff." He thought, "You are now Crepe."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Creampuff is better." He corrected himself.

Akefia looked at them, "Learn to steal. It helps."

"Kefi, no!" Joey yelled.

"Learn how to thieve when things get tough. Also be proud."

"Yea be proud. Don't pick pockets. Be like the protagonist of your own action film! Be Leon from the Professional."

"Be Matilda from the Professional. She lived."

Joey stomped his foot, "Akefia, I'm trying to make a point! Just because you do bad things does not make you a bad person yet it does make you misunderstood."

"Huh?" Bakura stared at him, "That was actually smart."

"I'm smart, you jackass!"

"Oh," Akefia said then dug in his pocket, "Here." He threw something at both Ryou and Bakura.

"Our wallets?"

"Look inside." He stated.

They opened their wallets.

"Money?"

"Gay porn?"

Everyone looked at Ryou, "What?"

"There's just a picture of two men...doing the do."

"Kisara!" Akefia called.

She came to the door. He shoved his hand in her breasts. The twins and Joey just stood there shocked. Akefia pulled out a wallet, taking out the money and popping it back in there. She walked away.

"What just hap-"

"She knew she was found out so she let me. Here. Everyone chipped in about ¥36,000 for both of you."

"Thanks."

"Wow, thank you so much!"

"You're so welcome, darlings." Malik cried, walking out, "You were so unlucky to meet us Ugly and Creampuff."

"Don't call me ugly or I'll call you whore."

Malik laughed pointing at his face, "You're so funny."

"If you say funny looking, I will fight you in the street." Bakura growled.

"Kahahaha!" He cackled.

"God you're unbearable!"

The blonde just giggled then gave him and hug, "I'm going miss your antisocial behaviour and anger." Then he gave Ryou a hug, "Visit him often, he has problems." He whispered. Ryou nodded, knowingly.

They let go. Malik looked at them both, "Hm. It's been fun."

"Thank god, I get a bed to myself."

"Guess what? I'm the only person who's ever willingly gotten in the same bed as you. Me. I'm the first and only. You will never get that experience again."

"I do not like you." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

Malik smirked, "I feel indifferent towards you."

That pissed the albino off even more, "Don't be indifferent! Reciprocate my feelings."

"No."

"Feel the same way!"

Malik shook his head. Ryou laughed, he'd never seen someone really get under his skin like this.

A helicopter descended in the middle of the street.

"That's for you two." He said, "It's dropping Ryou off first then Bakura."

"Bye bye!" Everyone came out to the stairs. They got them in a group hug.

"Who's hand is squeezing my ass." Malik yelled.

"Who's isn't?" Duke said. Everyone nodded in argument.

"Grab their asses, they're leaving." He groaned.

"Tru."

"I prefer the way we are now." Bakura stated.

"Too bad, switch." Yami said.

Everyone grabbed another ass. Ryou squeaked loudly, "Get off!" He whined.

"No!"

Kisara raised an eyebrow, "I guess everyone knew Ryou has the better butt."

"I knew it too but I'm not touching his butt." Bakura nonchalantly said.

"Touch your brother's ass! Stop being so mean to him!"

"I'd rather no one touch me!"

Malik looked at his watch, "Time to go! Off!" The group of idiots backed off. The blonde ushered them to the helicopter.

"How ya doing Mr. Ishtar?"

"Good. You get those boys there safe or I'm telling Kaiba himself!"

"Understood!" The pilot nodded.

Ryou blinked, "You know Seto Kaiba?" He hopped onto the helicopter.

He just gave a wide smile, "Strangely enough."

"How?" Bakura asked.

Malik looked at him. He was probably never going to see him again. He leaned and whispered into his ear the pushed him. Ryou shut the door after he fell in. The blonde gave a thumbs up to the pilot. The pilot nodded and started to take off.

"They're quite nice people Bakura." Ryou mused, "Strange but nice."

He just stared at the door. It was all over huh? Everything was coming to an end. They hovered over the house. This was the end.


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbyes pt2

**Holy Fuck guys! I am so pumped for this story! I just read a whole bunch of different Manga and rewrote a lot of scenes and plans. I won't delete old chapters because I worked hard on them and found a way to keep that aspect! Let me tell you this story just got better yet I'm changing the genre to Tragedy. It was always meant to be tragedy but with the way I was writing before, it wasn't working. I'm back baby and be ready to cry your fucking eyes out! **

**But most of all welcome back! Hope ya enjoy the new chapter because I had a bit of trouble writing it. Not really an interesting chapter I guess.**

* * *

"Get the guns." Malik said as the helicopter got into the air. The group ran into the house. Kisara stood next to him.

"Brother. We should have hidden them. We should have isolated them somewhere. What if they're found?"

"We don't cage people up like beasts to protect them. They have lives to live."

"And we have deaths to horribly die."

He lowered his head, "We weren't supposed to live in the first place."

She grabbed his shoulder, "But we're living now. We could run away and change our names-"

"Go then." He said, "I have a score to settle and a purpose to prove. If you can forgive and forget so be it, leave. I'm not hiding away like a fucking coward." He pushed her hand away.

"...do you remember when we first began calling each other brother and sister?"

"Yes."

"You said you'd always wanted to be a big brother." She smiled, sadly, "You said you wanted to protect someone for once. You wanted family to rely on and care for again."

"Yes."

"Why? If you say you want to keep this fight then you must know I will follow you. I have to. You know that means one of us will die in the name of another." Tears rose to her eyes.

He stared at her.

"I'd give my life to you if I only knew you wouldn't waste your own. I'd be left in vain huh? You see, I have no score to settle. I have no home to return to. No place to go, no people to see. I have no purpose...except you."

Malik knew why she said this. Kisara was disowned from birth. Her parents saw her as a toy, she was considered a stray mutt on the streets of her homeland, she was now disowned by the human race as a monster. She didn't want her new 'family' to abandon her too. She didn't want to be leftovers if something did happen to Malik.

"Kisara. Kisara look at me." He said.

She pitifully looked at him.

"I am not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me even if you desperately wanted to."

She smiled, laughing.

"Now shut up this whole dying thing. Your skin is indestructible and I'm a damn good fighter. Nothing will happen. And when it's all over, we'll go somewhere warm."

Kisara clapped her hands together, "You remembered."

"Of course. Now go grab a gun while I put on a show." He quickly rushed her inside and shut the door.

The game had begun.

* * *

Bakura saw trucks appearing they traveled down the street, "Hey man! Let's watch this!"

"I have to follow orders."

He threw some money at him.

"Fine."

"Bakura?" Ryou asked.

He wasn't leaving until he knew they were.

* * *

The trucks pulled up, surrounding the house. Soldiers marched into formation, guns pointing towards the house at Malik.

"Good evening everyone!" He announced.

"Hi!" One stupid guard greeted only to be hit by one of his comrades.

Anzu came out the truck with two others, "No. 23 Mockingbird!" She screamed into a megaphone.

"You don't yell into to a megaphone. It already amplifies your voice." He stated.

"SHUT UP!" She screeched.

Everyone covered their ears. One of the other woman grabbed it from her.

"Fucking dumbass. Hi Mockingbird!" A girl with tan skin and brown hair said.

"Hi."

"We met at the games. Cassowary No. 9. I'm from the newer Egyptian branch."

"Word to the motherland."

She cheered, "Yea!" She laughed, "...You are kinda cute." She said completely serious.

"I get that often."

Anzu looked at the both of them, comically. She snatched the megaphone, "Listen, asshole! We're taking you and those idiot bastards back to the HWC!"

"Bastards?! Dumb skank!" Duke yelled from inside, "And shut up!"

"Yeah. You'll wake up the baby." Malik said.

"The baby?" Anzu questioned. Did these fuck ups actually find a baby? They were stupid enough to try but-

He blinked, "You didn't know about the baby?" He put his hand on his hips, "We'll let's show you the little thing then before we're apprehended. Yami!"

"Yea!" They heard but couldn't place where it came from.

"Show em the baby!"

A blanket flew from the roof unto the street in front of Anzu. She looked up only to gasp.

Yami stood proudly with a machine gun, "Here's the baby." He pulled the trigger. He fired at the trucks and soldiers, "HAHAHA!" He cackled.

Anzu and the other women ducked behind their truck. Malik ran into the house.

"Here comes Yami Claus, here comes Yami Claus. Right down Gorgeous Lane!" He sung.

"Duck and cover men!" Anzu cried.

Joey pulled up with a truck. The human weapons squeezed into the truck.

Akefia stopped, "Yami."

The man jumped from the roof into his arms. They got into the truck. Joey pushed his foot on the gas, quickly.

"STOP THEM!" Anzu screamed. They weren't getting away! Damned vermin. If they got away who knows they damage they'd cause. Evil bastards only wanted destruction.

She ran into the truck with the two other women.

* * *

"Follow them." Bakura growled.

"But-"

"Fucking follow them!" He yelled.

* * *

Duke looked in the rear view mirror, "Trouble."

Joey bit his lip, "What if they shoot the car?" He whispered. Joey had the ability to manipulate machines by placing half of his soul within them. The damage the machine takes though is immediately inflicted on his body.

"Then we'll have to make sure they don't get the chance too." Yami smirked, "Call em out."

Akefia tapped his earpiece, "MK come on out."

/That's Mortal Kombat, dipshit./

"Live up to your name then. We wanna see blood and guts."

/Got cha, big man!/

/Screw you, Kefi!/

Akefia ripped the earpiece from his ear, "Dammit! Fuck you Ishtar!" Him and Kisara better do their jobs right.

000

Kisara and Malik sped down the city streets. Kisara hardened her face. The fact of the matter was someone had to die at this end of this journey. Who? How many? Who would lose a life in pursuit of freedom?

She turned on her accelerator in sync with Malik.

Odds of her dying were slim. Too many circumstances to overcome. Yet, who? Which member would fall apart or even be ripped apart.

When that happened would she be ready to go on?

She glanced at Malik.

No, she wouldn't. But she'd be ready to avenge them with all her might.

"Ready for a game of catch!" Malik smirked lighting a stick of dynamite.

"Of course! Ha, so ready for this shit!"

He passed it to her then sped ahead of her. She chucked it into the sky. They continued their game til the enemy truck was right in front of them.

"Ready Sister?"

She glanced up ahead then her steel toed boot covered in glue, "Da, ready!" She slipped her feet out, propping them under her. She kept the bike steady. Then dropped the dynamite into her boot. She just had to make sure to keep the bike going at 200 mph and made it to Malik safely. She pushed her foot on the gas.

120mph...

She started to sweat. If she fucked up game over for her and everyone else.

130...

She glanced over to Malik occasionally. Her breath went haggard.

140...

Almost there. She took off her jacket and hat.

160...

She put her hair up. Made sure her griddle was tighter. She was too be as light as possible. She pulled off her dress.

Malik looked away, "That's enough Ki-"

She went for her tights next. Light as possible.

200!

"Malik!"

She backflipped off her motorcycle into the air, pushing herself away. She felt her body flung mercilessly. Like a ragdoll, if you were a homicidal doll maniac. Man, did he irk her.

She flew back, extending her hand. Malik grabbed her wrist, immediately. He tried to pull her close but the wind kept pulling her away. He slowed down some to help yet it was still a struggle.

She crawled up his arm, throwing herself in front of him. She slammed into him, placing herself on his motorcycle. He groaned. No one had slammed into him that hard since...! He shuddered.

She wrapped her arms around him, using his coat as her looked ahead as the as bike rammed into the back of their truck. Malik drove them off the nearest exit.

Joey shuddered as a colossal explosion happened behind them, making him drive faster.

"Damn how many explosives did they use!" Duke growled as the truck shook.

"Man that was a lot of gasoline and matches."

Kisara shrugged, "Good measures!"

They drove back onto the highway. The flames were big and unforgiving.

"Everything looks good from the back." The woman stated. She saw a red figure hold up their hand though in a snapping motion. She smirked, being no fool. She placed her pale thumb in between each of her fingers, pulling out a needle from each. She threw the needles into the finger right before they snapped.

"I won, bitch." She whispered as the enemy's hand fell in defeat.

"Whoa, is this a mansion!" Yami yelled

Malik stated, "My associate is well in support of our needs. Take whatever room you want. I'll issue needles in an hour." He unlocked the door.

The weapons quickly ran inside to relax.

He looked out into the dark night, "Can't stay away huh?"

Bakura sighed, "Hotels are boring." He walked into the light.

"Oh fuck you, that hotel had a pool you priss!"

"Boring."

"Should have known it. Where's the nice one?"

"His friend." He walked up the stairs.

Malik met him at the top of the stairs.

"Should I consider you a weapon now?"

"I think you should."

"Do you have a will to survive?"

"Only for the purpose of clearing my family name."

The blonde crossed his arms, "You could die at any time."

"So be it."

"Do you fear death?"

"As much as eternity."

Malik smirked, "Are you sure you want to answer with indefinite answers?"

Bakura nodded, "Problem?"

"Not all. Take your bags inside. I have to meet my associate at the door. Shoo, shoo."

He shook his head, walking into the mansion.

"BAKURA!" The weapons the cheered as they saw him.

"Gang, I'd like to introduce you to Seto Kaiba. My business associate."

The juice fell from Akefia's mouth, "Seto Kaiba is your business associate!"

"Yes. Kaiba, here is an old friend of Annabel and donor to our cause."

"It's nice to meet the people I'm working on saving." He stated.

"Uh, pleased to uh meet you. Uh sir?" Yami scratched his head. The bastard was the same age as them and he was to call him Sir. Hah!

"Thank you for funding us and helping us fight against the HWC." Kisara crossed her arms, "You may touch my cleavage when desired."

Malik frowned, "No he may not. Put those things in a shirt."

"Titties never hurt anybody."

"Not true! Shirt on."

She shrugged, going to find a shirt.

"We have quite a few things to discuss. If everyone could follow me to the conference room." The billionaire led them into a big room with an oval table in the the middle.

"I told you I wanted lavender hydrangeas for this room." Malik whispered.

"I told you they are out of season."

"You have money, make it happen. They're flowers not stocks and bonds, get my flowers." He sat across from him at the end of the table.

Kaiba took out a folder for each member at the table, giving Kisara's to Bakura for the time being, "Let's be frank. Your jobs are to destroy the HWC quarters around the world. You are to obtain their chemicals and ship them to the nearest Kaiba Corp laboratory to be tested then distributed back to you. My laboratory will try to create an anti drug to reverse the affects of Madness, InSanity and the regeneration process. This process will be turning you back into humans."

A collective gasp filled the room.

"Nothing is set in stone yet there is a possibility. You are to act as if you are still test subjects in the HWC in the other headquarters."

" We will continue fighting in the Games. For those who were not yet brought to the last unit in our branch, you don't know about the games. They are the source of fonds on the world market. We are bid on by our performance. There are four types of games: Physical presented by spades, Intelligence presented by diamonds, Co-Op presented by clubs and Cruetly presented by hearts. Everyone has a specialty once entering the games. Physical, Intelligence, Balanced and Psychological."

"Like cards?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, the source of your mother's obsession. I am specialized in Psychological, meaning I do best in Cruetly games. No one wants to be stuck in a Cruelty game."

"I am a balanced specialist. Best in Co-op." Joey said.

"I am physical all the way." Kisara walked in, leaning on the table.

Malik sighed, "We compete about once every two months. Ensures, we can fight again. Yet we need another member to make our team complete. The intelligence specialist."

Yugi raised his hand, "I don't mind."

Yami growled, "Don't get caught up with this shit! It's dangerous. Just think about it, who makes a Cruelty Game!"

"...How does one become a specialist in a Cruelty game?" Bakura asked.

"Not a topic for light conversation yet a strong stomach does help. Yet does everyone understand our purpose?"

A collective nod went around the room.

"Other brief announcements. Annabel is dead. There is no trick to this part yet she did leave a lot of resources for our escape. She also left messages for each person, explaining their purpose. This was supposed to be done days ago but hey."

"...You wasted time?" Kaiba asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Tick Tock, of course not. I spent it in preparation of something else important. Yugi." He looked at the small man, "I need you to conduct a series of tests. Experiments, if you will. I'd like to see the results of a psychological mind sweep on each weapon. I put the details in your folder."

"Of course!" He beamed. He finally felt somewhat challenged.

"Good." Malik nodded, "That's all for this meeting."

"Have a good evening." Kaiba stood up, exiting the room.

Duke flipped through his folder, "Malik, be honest. How do you know a Kaiba? They work on the black market?"

"The Kaiba family has never stated not using the black market. I know, Seto from the mental institution I worked at."

"Oh...Wait! Was he your favourite patient!" Duke yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Good job Duke. Piecing everything together. I accidentally met Kaiba there yet he was willing to help our cause. He already knew of the HWC and saw me fight in a game before his admission. Due to the fact he knew our little secret, something had to be done. They threw him into a mental asylum. I was sent to work there by the HWC to better my skills in Cruelty Games. Annabel saw a opportunity and created a perfect set up for a scandal. I simply put my acting skills to the test as a obsessed, lovestruck teen."

"That's why you kept going back. To plot and plan?" Kisara asked.

"Yes. It worked too. The icing on the cake was running away to get married. Something I haven't really fixed yet." He pulled the chain around his neck from under his shirt, revealing a gold band.

Akefia's eyes widened, "That's a big rock."

"I know, lavender quartz on 18 karat rose gold, diamond studded band."

They stared at him.

"Hey, I starved myself for the plan and I wanted to be recompensed for my role!" He narrowed his eyes.

"Gold digger." Yami stated.

The blonde stood up, "Oh, don't judge me! I deserve nice things!" He exited the room.

* * *

"So, you're going to do the training to be a weapon." Yugi stated, "I am going to be monitoring you during the trial tests."

"Alright." Bakura agreed.

"Trial One is simply hanging."

"Hanging?"

"Yup."

* * *

"How long will I have to be like this?" He said hanging upside-down.

"Until you scream." Yugi scribbled something on his notepad.

"...I don't scream."

"Then until you die. I'll check on you once every hour." He waved as he left.

...

Bakura sighed, "Fuck you." Long moments passed of nothing but awful hanging.

Kisara walked in the room, "Huh? Oh the trial test, da?" The woman wore sweats and her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. She apparently hated dressing up. She only did that to hide her true nature like Malik did. She was actually a very crude, vulgar woman with little filter on her opinion.

"Yea."

"Good times. Very fun experiment."

"Fun? It's nothing but hanging."

She smiled, "A new uhhh how do I say it...uh uh-perspective! Da, perspective!"

"I suppose."

"You should be glad. They changed the trial test. In Russia I had to survive a night in a deep freezer. I would get frostbite if my skin weren't strong."

He nodded which felt strange upside-down.

She smiled, sitting in front of him, "My parents did this though, more spikes though and fucking frilly dresses." She rolled her eyes.

"You been to therapy for that or...?"

"Therapy? No. I'm over it. I don't hold a grudge."

"How?"

"I don't know. Over time I realized they lost their minds. They weren't my parents. My parents died as soon as they picked up a whip and struck their only child. They didn't hurt me."

Bakura thought over it, "Forgiveness is strange."

Kisara laughed, "Da, Da Too strange!" She looked at him, "Tell me something...how was highschool? As good as the movies or no?"

"No. Awful."

"Aw man! Awful? The movies lie so bad!"

"Mean Girls never lied."

She blinked, "What's that?"

"You never saw Mean Girls?"

She shook her head.

"It's a comedy about trying to fit in with the popular during high school."

"We watch it then." The bleached woman stood up, running out the room. Bakura hung there, slowly swinging back and forth. How long had it been? Not an hour yet, Yugi didn't cone back. His thoughts were interrupted by a large thud.

"Did you bring a tv in here?"

"No this is a maxipad. Extra bulk for heavy leakage."

He didn't bother to respond.

"Lemme hook it up."

"Do you know how?"

"No." She smiled, staring at the back of the tv.

Bakura sighed, "Well match up the colours."

"I'm fucking color blind."

"To what colours?" He could probably think of what they might look like to her.

"Everything. I only see in black and white so..."

"What the hell? That's not true."

"It's rare. That's why I drink things with light colours, the rest looks like blood or something." Kisara explained, "Sunlight is very, very bad for my eyes too. I wear special contacts or sunglasses."

"Really?"

"Da, too much sun will burn my eyes. The HWC was planning on operating on my eyes but other things popped up. Like blowing it up..." She scratched her head.

Bakura thought about how to explain it to her, "Uh, the lightest colour, hold it up."

She held up the white one.

"Compare it to your hair."

Kisara held a strand of her hair next to it, "White?"

"Yea."

"Take the one slightly darker than your hair."

She held up yellow.

"Good, that's yellow."

"Yellow huh?"

"Now the darkest cord. It's red."

"Red? Like blood?"

"Yes."

She frowned, "I can see blood in it's original colour."

"Blood?"

"Ja, just blood."

"How peculiar...so you can tell that cord is red?"

"Nyet."

"Excuse me?"

She blinked, "I mean no. My bad. Just blood and HWC chips. They put them in everyone associated with them."

"To pledge loyalty?"

"No, to keep contol. The chips track you down." She grinned, "Sneaky bastards." She said, randomly plugging in cords that fit.

"You know, I can't imagine being trapped in the building you were in since childhood."

The woman shrugged, "Ten years...you grow used to being a tool of destruction. That's what we are. I don't want you being one of us." She sighed, "We are monsters. Yet your Mama...she wants it so I will accept whatever she wanted."

"You sound loyal to her."

Kisara looked down, "More than anyone would ever know." She whispered.

Lh

_"Anabel. I can't do it the work is too hard. I cannot be your weapon." I said, panting._

_The red haired woman scoffed, "You say that yet your vitals are fine. Your data gleams of improvement, soon I can take you to Japan."_

_Japan...seemed like she really wanted to go back. Did she not like Russia? Was the language hard for her? Were the cities confusing?_

_"My body gives out after a simple simulation."_

_"These simulations are on their highest setting."_

_"Their highest not the highest."_

_She looked me in the eye, "Correct. You have to get used to these before I take you to Japan for the highest."_

_"But how long will that take! There's no guarantee! We should just give up, there has to be another person in Russia able to do it-"_

_She slapped me so suddenly, I didn't even know she entered the room. I fell down, straight onto my ass._

_"Are you going to give up? Become a failure! Are you going to go back to the streets like nothing ever happened!" She kneeled down to eye level with me, "You have something in you that's special. Something powerful! Something anyone who has ever tortured you, will never have!" She glared at me with her gorgeous eyes, "And if you'd give that up, you're a fucking idiot."_

_I stared at her, she was serious. Her eyes never lied to me like everyone else. They never gave me pity. These eyes...gave me everything I needed to continue to live. These eyes..._

_"Now, are you going to give up on me?" She put a hand on my cheek._

_I never met anyone like her. Blunt, quick to anger, yet passionate and oh so honest. _

_My lips moved with little consent to say: "Never. I would never fail you like so."_

_My response rewarded me with a smile. Crooked yet sincere, "Good child." She brought her hand to my chest, "You have a strong heart, Katerina."_

_I felt my heart skip a beat. It seems impossible to fall in love by a touch but as she placed her hand above my heart. Everything became clear._

_I should live for her wants and needs. And maybe one day...Affection_

* * *

"Malik! The research I've been conducting is fabulous!" Yugi beamed, chasing after him. Malik did not want anything but results, "You just have to see my findings."

"Yugi, I don't want to, give me a report at the end of the project."

"Wait, I also need your data!"

The blonde stopped walking. Yugi bumped into him. Malik turned around to face him, "My data is not important to the results. I don't need a file."

"Well, that's not fair at all."

"Equality is a strange concept, no?"

"You have to Malik it is important!"

He frowned, "You have five minutes with an interview. I will discuss nothing longer than that."

Yugi happily nodded.

They walked to a room filled with flowers. Malik grabbed a watering pot.

"These are yours?"

"Yes, these are my fall flowers," He walked to the nearest flowers, "Ask away. After I finish so does this interview."

Yugi nodded, "Have you ever been psychoanalysed?"

Malik nodded, "Yes."

"Ok, good. That makes this easier. You have a blade correct?"

"Yes."

"Your blade, I've noticed he does not hate you."

"No."

Yugi his clipboard, "Peculiar."

"I suppose."

"Your hair turns black correct?"

He watered his wisteria tree, "Yes."

"Hm. Like most things when you use your deoxygenation skills right?"

"If you are suggesting I steal oxygen from my hair to turn it black, that's impossible. Hair doesn't need oxygen."

"No, I'd like to discuss your Deoxygenation power. It's strange and quite frankly puzzling."

"I simply take oxygen molecules from elements and make my body their only source of oxygen. Shifting the molecular distribution to create a new element or shape. It works with inanimate objects and living beings. I can rip the oxygen from someone's body. Leaving them with only carbon dioxide, causing fainting symptoms."

"Alright. Yet no weapons I know can do such a thing like molecular arrangement."

Malik scowled, "Well I'm not of the same generation of experimentation as you."

"What?"

"I was raised as a child to be a weapon. In Egypt, I was given treatments as early as seven."

Yugi looked intrigued, "You were a weapon before coming to Japan?"

"I was. As well as my siblings, who were technically not my siblings."

* * *

_"Malik, I give you these needles from your sake."_

_"Papa, I hate needles."_

_"Hush child, you will be strong one day. You and your siblings will bring us fortune."_

"I was born into the HWC. My father was a scientist for them. He worshipped his work like a cult."

"You hated him, right?"

"I loved him. He was my father and a good man before his fall. I mourn his loss."

* * *

_"Malik, help me."_

_"Papa, there is nothing left I can do! There's no tools or bandages!" He screamed, tears flowing from his face."_

_The man looked at his son with lifeless eyes, "I'm sorry."_

_Malik howled, crying in fear and agony._

* * *

He held his head, feeling a headache, "I stayed with the HWC. Until my siblings..."

* * *

_"Today's Game will be a Cruelty game! Hearts! Hearts! Hearts! And an exciting game from the Egyptian Branch! What card number will it be?!"_

_"Isis," Malik growled._

_She closed her eyes, "Don't be so quick to our demise."_

_"It's cruelty! Anyone of us could die!"_

_"Sit and wait." She said, calmly._

_"Rishid!"_

_"She's right."_

_He groaned, "I'm the only person with sanity left huh?"_

* * *

"I remember I was thirteen and we played a Cruelty Game. Seven of Hearts. A sick, twisted game."

* * *

_"Pick a weapon?" Rishid read off the table sign._

_Malik shuddered, "What game are we-" He stayed quiet as Isis picked up a axe. Rishid taking the saw._

_Did they not understand that this wasn't a normal co-op? Or did they extremely understand and accept it._

* * *

"A game meant to destroy you."

* * *

_They put on the collars and sensory eye pieces. They walked into the area which resembled a jungle. _

_"The game has been decided! A Seven of Hearts is your card."_

_Isis gasped, "Seven?"_

_"Hide and Seek is your game! The rules are two of you are the lost souls and one the human. The lost souls will have to steal the human's gaze. Once the two make eye contact then the soul becomes the new human."_

_"Easy enough," Rishid nodded._

_"But one more condition! I'm sure we all know vengeful souls have to be destroyed so only the Human will survive!"_

_"What!" Malik screamed. "You're fucking joking!" _

_"And the chocker around the corrupted spectres will explode in ten minutes! Begin the games! Oh and the woman can be the Humam first."_

_The tv went off._

_Malik shook with fear, "T-there has to be a way to cheat it like the other games we've played! Right, guys!" He looked at his siblings._

_Isis looked at the ground, a disturbing grin appearing on her face, "I-I really don't want to die!" She ran away._

* * *

"It forced us to hate each other."

* * *

_"Open your eyes you fucking bitch!" Rishid yelled, holding the saw to her neck._

_"NO!" She screamed, sobbing._

_"You think I won't kill you! If you die then one of us can win!_

_"Do it! The game will end with a dead human who can't make anyone's gaze!"_

_He decided to drown her instead, bringing water to his palms. Then covering her mouth and nose._

_Malik looked at them. A seven of hearts...Hide and Seek. This wasn't at all like hide and seek. This is..._

* * *

"That was the first time I used the term 'Internal Hell'." He reached up high to water the flowers on his top shelf.

...

"After that...?"

"Right, continue with the madman's ramblings.

* * *

_She brought a flame to her hands, striking him across his face._

_"AH!" He fell off of her._

_She scrambled to her feet, panting. Then at that moment met my eyes by accident. I turned and ran away. My feet carried me without thinking. _

_"Malik, I'm going to drown you!" Rishid yelled._

_Isis sobbed, "I'll set this whole arena ablaze!"_

_I kept running as fast as I could. To be honest they were just a selfish man and hysterical woman, not his siblings. They turned so quickly on one another without even thinking a way out. Conceited. Conceited! Did they even deserve to live?!_

_No they didn't. They turned their backs on each other then would try to do the same to me! I was the only person who deserved to live! I never betrayed them. They were not my family! Damn them to hell! They deserved nothing but death!_

_...Wait what-_

_"What the hell am I thinking?" I stopped running. I was betraying them right now. I turned from them just as they did. I was no better. My family needed me and I ran. I was truly the one who deserved death._

_"Rishid, Isis. I...I don't want it to end like this..." I said into the intercom, "I don't want our family to end over a game! You're the only family I have! I love you, I don't want it to end like this please!" I crumbled to the ground. I was crying like a small child who lost a precious thing._

_For me that thing was sanity. Saying they deserve to die when I ran away too._

_"Let's end this," I said, I walked to the giant monitor displaying the time after, "I am standing by the exit, under the monitor. Whoever wants to live, can come and become the human. I'll run after the roles transfer."_

_..._

_I heard a sigh._

_"Malik," Rishid said into the intercom, "I won't be coming."_

_"What?"_

_Isis held herself, "No, me either."_

_"Someone-"_

_"So you've finally come to your senses, huh Sister!" Rishid laughed._

_"Oh you hush, you weren't much better! Cracking under pressure like that, hah!" She joined in the laughter._

_I started to become afraid, "Stop laughing! You have to come find me!"_

_"No."_

_"Nada."_

_I ran around trying to find them as the timer went to one minute, "Stop hiding from me! Someone come out! I can't be alone!" I sobbed._

_"Thanks for putting us back in out place. You truly are a great brother." Rishid smiled._

_"I agree. So in return for our deaths, you have to continue to live with us in mind." She wiped her tears away._

_"I can't go on without you! Don't leave me, please!" I screamed, pulling my hair._

_Isis slowly hummed a hymn our father sung to us as young children._

_I beat the ground, as the timer beeped nearing its end._

_"Love you, Malik." My brother whispered._

_"We will always be there in spirit." My sister smiled._

_"Salam!" They exclaimed._

_0:03_

_0:02_

_0:01_

_0:00_

_"Game Over! Congratulations to our lucky Human!"_

* * *

"So as you see. I'm here today. Haunted by the sound of the explosions."

Yugi wiped the tears streaming down his face, "Malik..."

"This is my last plant. Hurry with your questions."

"...I am sorry for your loss."

"I'm sure. This interview is done, correct?"

"Almost, what did you do after that."

"...ran away. Found a job dancing. Met Akefia. And you know the events after that."

"That is your background story, huh."

Malik sat his watering pot down, "Yes, it is."

"Thank you for sharing. This will be beneficial for the data."

"I hope so. I'm not keen on wasting my time." He stated.

Yugi stood up and exited the room. That information did fill a lot of gaps in his data. Malik's charts were different than the other weapons. His stats were excitingly high yet mental stability was a shaky topic from his HWC reports. Fits of pure depression then fits of extreme pleasure in despair and hopelessness. Showed signs of post trauma and an obsession with time limits. Reasons unknown.

"So I discovered the reason why the time obsession, now just the moodswings..."

* * *

Kisara cackled, "HAHA! She doesn't even go to their school!"

Bakura grinned.

"That girl is so stupid!"

Yugi finally walked into the room after an hour, "Bakura?"

"Look who's late."

"Hello little Yugi!"

He blinked, "What's going on here?"

"Watching a movie."

"Bakura are you socialising?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

"What an improvement. Good job."

"Do I get a gold star on my chart?" He said, sarcastic.

"How did you know I kept a chart for you?"

...

Bakura took a deep breath, "Please tell me, you don't-"

"I do."

Kisara laughed, "Aw! Bakura is the baby boy in Preschool!"

"Shut up, hag!"

She laughed harder.

"Hey, I thought it was cute to mark your little list with achievements."

"Throw it out!"

"No!"

"Throw it the fuck out!"

Yugi fumed, "Your vitals must be fine if you have the ability to give me so much attitude!" He stormed out.

Bakura stuck out his tongue at the door.

* * *

"It's been 4 hours." The white haired boy grumbled.

Akefia shushed him as he watched the movie.

Kisara was sniffling.

"I'll never let go Jack~" He recited.

~10 minutes later~

"That bitch let him go!" Kisara screamed.

"There was room on the door for two." Bakura stated.

"Selfish bitch!" Akefia yelled.

"What movie is next?"

"How long do I have to stay like this?"

Akefia scowled, thinking, "24 hours."

Bakura growled, "WHY-" He heard the door open, "Yugi, I'm not doing this for 24 hours!"

"Bitch, do I look like Yugi." Malik frowned, "I'm here to check your vitals for him."

"Malik." Akefia grunted.

"Akefia."

They were in scorn again. Apparently Akefia felt betrayed, being his friend this long and not knowing a thing. Malik quite frankly didn't give a fuck if he was upset because he didn't need to know.

The blonde walked over to him. He checked his pulse.

"What? I feel nothing."

"Give it a second."

He waited then felt a thump moments later. Malik gave him a worried look.

"My heart is rather lazy."

"That's not-" He shook his head, "Nevermind." He put on the stethoscope, "Deep breath."

Bakura huffed.

Malik scowled, "Bakura-"

"That is a deep breath."

"Deeper."

He did the same exact thing. The blonde growled, "Deeper!" He commanded. He did it again, "Deeper!" He yelled.

"I can't go any deeper!"

"You're not trying! If you can't do it yourself, I'll do it!"

Kisara smirked, writing down their dialogue with impure intentions.

"Be my fucking guest!"

Malik covered his mouth and nose, ignoring his squirming, "Shhhh, shut up you little bitch." Bakura glared at him then bit his hand, "Ow!"

The white haired male panted, regaining his breath. The blonde listened to his breathing again, waiting for him to control his breathing.

"Finally, a deep breath." He said, smirking, "Alright, all done."

"Go rot."

"Keep praying and it might happen." He left, picking up his clipboard.

"Whore!" He screamed.

"Ugly!"

* * *

"Show me how you Burlesque!" Kisara sung, trying to do the dance sitting down.

Akefia was dead on the ground. Duke smirked, eating popcorn, "Westerners have such great ideas like Burlesque and strip clubs. We need more of that over here."

Joey grinned, "Shut up Duke. The girl got a happy ending!"

"Meh." Bakura grunted, "I don't think this should have had a happy ending. It's stupid how everything worked out even though so much shit was wrong."

"My little caterpillar is so pessimistic!"

"It's true!"

Bakura started to get dizzy, "Someone let me down."

"No!"

"Ugh!"

* * *

Bakura heard footsteps and opened his eyes.

"You are really red."

He heard Yugi say. His vision wasn't working right, his eyes wouldn't focus.

"Let's get you down."

Immediately after that he fell to the cold floor.

"Good job Bakura. You are a weapon most definitely or you would have died hours ago. Your training starts tomorrow. Okay? You can rest now."

He felt a blanket thrown over him.

"Sleep well." He heard the door shut and he rubbed his eyes. He saw everyone asleep around him with blanket, pillows and dvds. Kisara snored loudly, bra in hand, sleep. Bakura shook his head and lied back down, closing his eyes. So, this was his life now...meh, seemed okay.

* * *

I hate goodbyes. I hate the pain of being a slave to the inevitable outcome of separation. It hurts more than knives. Separation equals laceration. Sad, in fact, yet not unbearable. I lost someone who was special to me. Someone who kept me sane. Someone who protected me and loved me. They would be disappointed with who I am now. I'm a monster. I know this yet...yet I refuse to stop. I've come too far. I think at this point I can change fate. I can take down the 'enemy'.

Goodbye my love, forgive my sins again.


	11. Chapter 11: Strength

**Hey welcome back! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for the delay. Again. Sorry.**

**I want to say the things I'm basing the story on, Deadman Wonderland (powers, games, science stuff) , Alice in Borderland (games, sadistic shit), Dangan Ronpa (EXECUTIONS and world corruption shit), X-men (powers). And if some parts of my incoherent rambling make no sense. I do that on purpose. I do not explain certain things because I want people to interpret it for themselves.**

**I'll probably start a review corner thing just because it seems fun and this doesn't get many reviews so might as well! I'm just happy people enjoy reading it**

**To Thor 94: Yea I'd say Yugi is one of strongest but he is very unstable. And he does not necessarily want to use his powers because of that instability.**

**So on with the story! Warning: Heavy romance! A whole lot (Bakura goes on a date)**

* * *

"Lift the fucking weights." Kisara growled at him.

"No." Bakura stated for the hundredth time.

"I am your physical strength coach and I say do it!" Bakura slowly started to realize that Kisara was a toad. Her very shy, weird exterior was a great disguise for the beast she truly was. She hated dresses, wore her hair messy and untamed, refused to wear a bra unless exercising and cursed worse than a sailor.

"I can't do it!"

"Try! Weak little cunt."

He growled then attempted to lift the weight. He used all his might just to get it past his knees then fell over. She towered over him. He glared at her amazingly defined six pack.

"Better than last time." She easily pulled the weight off him, "Go lift the baby ones then we'll go for a jog."

He groaned. A month of this shit. He had to get to the same strength of the other weapons in a month.

"Hurry up or I'll make you run with Akefia."

"How strong are you?"

The bleached woman blinked, "Hm. I can lift 6 tons. Which is 12,000 pounds and the weight of a male African elephant."

He groaned again. He even attempted that, kill him.

* * *

Malik plopped the bag of ice on Bakura's back, "Here. Your next lesson is in 20 minutes."

"Thanks. Which is it?" He muffled into the soft pillow.

"Uh. Being able to use blades. Joey is going to show you."

Bakura turned his head from the pillow, "Okay. How's the weapon research with Yugi?"

"I'll kill him before it's over."

"It's not that bad."

"I have to hear every last little new discovery! I wish he would just file the damn report!" He groaned.

The albino rolled his eyes, "Maybe he's just glad he's learning new things for once?"

"Whatever, ugly, I have shit to do. Rest up." He left.

Bakura stated at the door. Malik really was a piece of work and highly annoying to be around yet he supposed there were worst people to send time with. But none of them were quite as cryptic. People usual wear their hearts on their sleeves. He didn't. He just removed his heart as a whole, or at least that's what Bakura theorized. He detached himself from caring in a way. The real him did at least, not the character he played. Sometimes Bakura didn't think Malik even knew his real personality. Oh well.

Off to sweet sleep.

* * *

"Do you hear voices?" Joey asked.

"No?"

"Okay, good! I don't either so you have no alter or blade."

"So only people with alters have physical weapons with a blade attached."

"True. And they are very unstable."

Bakura frowned, "I know. I've seen Yugi."

"Well you should see Kisara! Bitch is cra- to the z!"

"She seems like the only one with her shit together."

"I know! That's the fucked up part!" The blonde laughed, "Anyway, let's meditate."

"Meditate?"

"Yup. Criss Cross Applesauce."

Bakura sat down.

"Criss Cross Applesauce!"

He groaned, obeying his stupid command. Joey scooted closer, knocking their knees together.

"Hi." He smiled in his face.

Bakura growled, "I'll spit in your eye."

"Save the kinky shit for someone else. I'm a good catholic boy."

"That is not a kink."

"I wouldn't know one if I saw it." He took a deep breath, "Now meditation! Close your eyes and take deep breaths!" He inhaled and exhaled in Bakura's face.

"Ew! What the fuck! Keep it to yourself!"

"Breathe!"

Bakura angrily breathed in his face, comensing a battle of breath.

"This is my first time seeing this type of foreplay." Duke walked in.

"What?" Joey groaned.

"Seen Kisara? Need her to lift some shit, she's the only man for the job."

The albino took a deep breath, "Woman."

"How would you know!"

"She is clearly a she!"

"You don't know that! She could have a little surprise under those dresses!"

"Get out!"

Duke stormed out of the room.

"For the love of god. Let's get on with the lesson."

Joey frowned, "You watch the name of God! I'll throw my rosary beads at you, sinner."

"The fucking lesson!"

"Calm down for one!"

"I'M SO FUCKING CALM!"

"Alright then. Focus on your ideal weapon."

Bakura closed his eyes and picture a large sword. A shiny, legendary blade.

"Do you see it?"

"Yea."

"Okay. Now forget that weapon because it's not it and we don't get what we want in life."

The boy glared at him, "Do you enjoy crushing the dreams of the youth?"

"It's a life lesson. Now shut up and chanel your inner self. Search within your body for a weapon. A energy of destruction yet protection.

"Gorgeous. The destruction part."

"Focus!"

Bakura growled. How was he to chanel his inner self! He sighed, trying to relax a bit. Inner self. His soul basically. He focused on finding his soul.

As his mind concentrated, his body slowly lost energy. He lied down, unconsciously.

"Hey Bakura?"

He couldn't hear him. He closed his eyes.

"Bakura? Hey maybe you shouldn't think so ha-"

He focused harder.

"Hey buddy!"

He felt himself slip from reality.

Joey stated at him, "Shit. YUGI!"

* * *

"Malik?"

The Egyptian looked up from the files, "Yes, Yugi?"

"There's something troubling me with the results."

"What specifically."

The small man looked down, "It's the Blade Users you, me, and Kisara... Our bodies are deteriorating."

"Excuse me?"

"Wasting away. It seems like the power we hold is too much for our bodies so the power is eating away at us to make room."

Malik frowned, "Where's the problem? Does it matter?"

"We'll die."

"So?"

"The energy will have no place to go but out once we die. It will release with the magnitude of maybe a nuclear bomb. The three of us combusting could in fact wipe out an entire country or four."

"Interesting, place us in isolation in a secured area where the energy can be stored."

Yugi shook his head, "A place like that does not exist."

Malik looked him in the eye, "Then you have quite a bit of work. I expect blueprints and proposals in a file by the end of this week."

"Excuse me."

"You're bored. Are you not? Then get to work." He stood up. What a great solution to Yugi getting on his nerves: more productive work. Free productive work was even better.

"I don't know if mankind has the advances we need for the facility!"

"Then I'd like the blueprints for the advanced technology you'll have to create."

Yugi kept his mouth shut. Malik was crazy! He could really do all of that in a week's time? He could but should he. Rushing creates mistakes.

"Malik, that's a bit of a stretch."

"So is genetically altering human beings to create a superhuman race. But look where we are."

"But-"

"YUGI!" Joey shouted bursting through the door, "We have another Bakura issue!"

"That damn soul rapist!"

"He didn't defile another soul but I think he somehow went into his own."

Yugi made a face, "Only a blade resides in your soul and only blade users can enter when pleased."

"Then check this shit out!" He ran out the room.

Yugi blinked, "I'll have to go. See you later-" He looked around, "Malik?" Yugi fumed. He wasn't even that busy! That idiot was probably going to paint his nails!

* * *

Malik held the phone to his ear, "So Russia then America, pit stop on a chain of islands, and lastly Egypt? Okay, okay. Thank you, Kaiba. I understand." He circled the places on the map, "I promise everything will be ready by next week." He rolled his eyes, "No I will not sign the divorce papers anytime soon, Seto. Because I said so." He wrote a note to call the pilot and give him his name, "Why do you want a divorce? Are you cheating on me?...Stop lying no one would put up with your shit. I mean, constantly working and egotistical is not really top of the turn on list." He groaned, "Seto, I keep saying that was sarcasm. I didn't get a hard on from you firing people...Fine I may have a little but I wouldn't drop my underwear from you giving someone a pink slip." The blonde started to fume, "Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye!" He hung up.

Malik sat down on the soft bed. He praised the gods for silence.

"MALIK!" Kisara and Duke screamed, barging in his room.

The gods were merciless.

"Nii-san! Duke says I'm not feminine!

"You're not!" Duke yelled.

Malik stared at them both, "Kisara where is your bra?"

"Huh? I don't know."

"Go find it. Your boobs are making it difficult to concentrate on anything else."

She groaned, "Oh C'mon!"

"Bra."

She sighed and threw her arms around her breasts, "Good?"

"Meh. Now what do you want me to-"

"Am I feminine?"

"Sure you are. Look at those baby making hips."

"Personality."

He just stared at her.

"Malik?"

"I mean look at those boobs, you're feminine!"

"Personality!"

"...And your thighs."

"PERSONALITY!"

He stared at her, "Oh...Oh no, the sleeping pills I took are finally taking effect." He fell back on the bed.

"MALIK!"

He closed his eyes.

"DAMN YOU ISHTAR!"

* * *

Yugi felt Bakura's chest, "He is definitely in his soul."

"Idiot."

"I know. I'll go in and retrieve him." Yugi said, closing his eyes.

Joey nodded, "And give him a few slaps for being stupid."

"Got it." He slowly faded into his unconscious.

The American sat there for a while before standing, "I'm going to the indoor pool."

* * *

"_Bakura? Bakura?" Yugi looked around the dark landscape. The more he looked for something, anything! The less he saw. Darkness for miles in every direction with no sign of light. Yet there was a faint smell of blood. _

_He sat down growing frustrated, "Well shit." He looked up at the sky, it was another- "AH!"_

_He was flung into the dark void, his center of gravity changing. He splashed into a puddle, hurting his back as he fell._

_Yugi slowly sat up, "Dumbass soul room." He glanced at his surroundings. Blood everywhere. Very typical for a blade's soul room. There was nothing really there but ruins. Pieces of buildings, old worn statues, glass shards. It resembled a ghost town. An abandoned ancient city._

_"Bakura?"_

_They small man stood up, walking around. He decided to follow the stepping stone path, "You can tell a kid a million times not to do one wrong thing and they'll find 7 more wrong things to do instead. Like creating a fucked up place in his spirit with nothing but gore."_

_He saw something before him in the distance. A bathtub?_

_"Bakura?"_

_He slowly approached the tub, "Bakura?" He peered into it. It was just blood. He saw something emerge. A heart? Two hearts. Three hearts. Four. Six. Eight. Twenty-_

_Yugi backed up as the tub overflowed. He slipped on the blood._

_"_Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"

"He's not."

"Why?"

"He's dead."

_The tub glowed. Yugi finally made it to his feet, grabbing the edge of the tub._

_"_Mommy, are you awake?"

"Go back to bed, Bakura."

"Mom, it's late, you should-"

"You heard me say go back to bed! Now go the hell to sleep!"

_Yugi stared into the tub. It was showing something but it was so blurry. He curiously put his hand in the middle of blood. He was sucked into the tub._

_He looked around for a way out. All there was was blood. He covered his mouth and nose. He hated going in people's souls, they were always so damaged. He dug his nails into his skin. Why! Why do souls fear the presence of others? Two souls could never truly become one, it was against human nature. Souls are vulnerable and know that so in the presence of others they turn violent. Like a shielding mechanism. They use what they know others hate to drive them away because in honesty, souls are weak._

_Yugi closed his eyes, feeling himself sink._

_"You need to breathe to live."_

_Yugi snapped his eyes open taking a deep breath. He coughed up blood from out his lungs. He looked to his side to see Bakura covered in blood, watching a tv. He banged on the top, "Shitty contraption."_

"Bakura! Were you fighting again?"

"Yea."

_There was a smacking sound._

_"I remember how that felt." The boy watched the screen. Yugi looked at the screen._

"Why can't you be like Ryou! Why can't you be good! Why do I have to watch you!"

"Because I'm your son! Maybe you shouldn't have had fucking kids then!"

"Then you wouldn't have been born!"

"I'd prefer that."

_The woman slammed him into the wall, "_I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

"With pleasure, _Annabel."_

_Bakura smirked, "Bad choice buddy."_

_She punched him in the stomach. _"Ingrate."

_"Bravo! Encore! Where's the next one?"_

_"Bakura-"_

_"_What the hell is he?"

"A mutant."

"Maybe he should be quarantined?"

_The group of girls laughed, standing over his desk._

"Look at him, he's deformed."

"Maybe someone dropped him in bleach as a baby."

"Ha! Probably his psycho mother."

"Definitely, she's crazy!"

"Their entire family is crazy!"

_Bakura grinned, "He's gonna say it."_

_"_Call me crazy one more time."

_The girl scoffed, leaning down to his ear, _"Coocoo!"

_He grabbed her neck, _"Fucking bitch!"

"AH!"

_"Dumb kid. Didn't he know no one cares. You can't defend yourself, it's useless. You lay down and take your beating and hope the future gets better. As we can see, it doesn't."_

"Bakura, have you ever considered dropping out?"

"Yea, freshman year."

"I'm never supposed to say this but...consider it." _His teacher sighed._

"My grades are average."

"I'm just saying. Don't you feel the judgement others are placing upon you. You have no friends. You are distant from everyone. You don't work well with others."

"I know."

"You have no aspirations in life. Do you even have a career choice planned?"

"..."

"I thought so. Just consider it. You're going nowhere in life like this."

_He smirked, "Nowhere." He repeated._

"Ryou Touzoku got a scholarship in the west!"

"Woah, he's so smart!"

"Geez, I can't even get accepted here."

"I just found out! He's amazing. Now that brother of his, what an idiot!"

"Pfft, he can't even talk to anyone but his family. Probably socially retarded."

"Shh! Not so loud, we'd be dead if he heard us! He's super scary."

"Hah, what's he going to do? Shove us in our lockers? At least, I know brute strength is nothing in the real world! I'll challenge that idiot, anytime to a math battle!"

_"I'm so sorry, you thought I couldn't hear you. Of course I did. Hah, socially retarded is a first for me. Guess it fits._

"Should have been like Ryou."

"I get it, mother."

"Do you? You're a real bother. Making extra work for me."

"Work never killed anyone...well not a lot of people...well-"

"Your smart mouth is giving me a headache. I am going to work."

"Always at work."

"The children there are good."

"You sound like a true pedophile."

"Bakura, I wish you'd grow up faster."

"Why? I haven't had much of a childhood to go off of."

"Hn. Who's fault is that? Mine? Take responsibility."

"I refuse to blame myself. How could a child be left to their own devices while their mother frolics around, then be let with the blame."

"Blame me, I don't care frankly."

"You never have."

"How'd you know. Selfish boy, are people game pieces to you? Are there pawns and knights? Jacks and jokers? That's what I see people as."

"Then what are you?"

"The King."

"Why not the Queen?"

"Because there's someone more powerful than her. That all powerful card is me. Who are you?"

"The ace to bring you to your knees."

She smirked, "I'm looking forward to it."

_"Bakura!"_

_"Hn? Oh, Yugi, you've finished choking."_

_"I told you to help people when they begin to choke!"_

_"I forgot."_

_"And why are you watching such sad memories?!"_

_"They were on when I got here."_

_"Well let's go. Your soul sucks."_

_"Obviously."_

_"We have to die to get out."_

_Bakura nodded, "I know. And I've figured this out," He held up his hand. He slowly wiggled his fingers. They slowly turned metallic._

_"Woah." Yugi was surprised._

_Bakura brought his hand down on the television, slicing it in two._

_"Bakura... you are a blade."_

_"Huh? I'm not an alter. It's just me."_

_"No, it's not. You have Ryou. Instead of taking him over, you became another human being." He had just theorized this and it would have to be tested but it seemed to be somewhat true. _

_"Hn. Look at me, the evil twin since conception." He snickered. He went to scratch an itch on his neck, forgetting his newly achieved weapon. _

_"This is such a great find, Bakura!" Yugi finally snapped out of his thinking, "AHHH! You cut off your head! Idiot!"_

_Yugi felt his forehead then stabbed himself._

* * *

"What should we do with their unconscious bodies?"

"Not let Kisara see them."

"Good point."

Bakura jumped up, "Bathtub!"

"...Good morning, sunshine." Yami grinned.

Akefia sighed, "What were you dreaming about? Bathing?"

"I wish. I'm going to go eat." He stood up.

"Whatever, little weirdo." Yami flung Yugi over his shoulder.

"Hurry up, kid. It's 7. You have training in an hour.

"FUCK!"

"Ha! You're sounding more and more like a weapon!"

* * *

Bakura gulped down more cereal, hungry as hell. Maybe soul searching took a lot of energy? Meh, fuck it. Doesn't matter, he wasn't Yugi so he wasn't going to uncover major plot development.

Kisara slapped the bowl of sugar out his hands.

"Fucking bitch."

"Lick my ass! No food in training." She scoffed, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Fine what do I have to lift this time!"

"No lifting, we're watching videos."

He stared at her, "I could have ate my cereal and watched!"

"No eating in training cunt! "

"Go kick rocks dumb skank!"

She dragged him into another room with a large flatscreen television.

"Yo!"

"Hey."

Joey and Malik sat on the couch.

"Ugh, them too!"

"Hey, ugly, no one wanted to see you!"

Bakura groaned. Kisara threw him on the couch, "Joey had the idiotic idea of showing you some clips from the games we spoke of awhile ago."

"Why?"

"To show what ultimately being a weapon is. What we do in a way."

He nodded.

Joey turned on the television, "Which type of game first?"

Kisara grinned, "Spade! Physical!"

Malik groaned, "Sure, whatever."

Bakura sat back on the couch.

They watched the videos for a few hours. Bakura watched them intently. The games were awful. The HWC was disgusting. And Kisara, Joey and Malik...he saw them differently.

Kisara was not just strong physically but emotionally. Every game she kept a cool head, and never broke a sweat being pushed to her breaking point. She also had no respect for the HWC, she bluntly insulted it whenever the camera was on her. She was the best at physical games, they required great strength and stamina.

Joey was smarter than he let on, especially in tactics. He was also the first to sense danger from what Bakura watched. He was able to easily adapt to games and keep the team together. He was best at cooperation games, working in a team to beat games.

Malik was...well. Psychotic. He was smart, agile but he snapped if something ran over a certain amount of time. He'd turn into a death loving, suicidal monster. Usually screaming about killing him already and watching others die with a wistful smile. He was the best at cruelty games, psychological games that no one wanted to be a victim of.

"That was boring." Malik yawned.

"True." Joey lied on his side.

Kisara grinned, "I love these old tapes! Look how young we were."

"My hair was still beautiful back then."

"I'm certain it'll grow back. It is hair." Bakura mumbled.

"Fight me!"

Joey grabbed him.

"Fight me right fucking now!"

Kisara shook her head, "Don't comment on hair. Sensitive topic."

"Malik stop!" Joey exclaimed trying to keep his grip on him.

Bakura moved to other side of Kisara, "Sensitive topic indeed."

Yugi walked in, "Bakura? It's time for your Social Skills class."

"Thank god! He definitely needs those!" Malik laughed.

Bakura pulled out a scrap paper, "You need a breath mint to mask that scench of dick from your mouth." He read.

Kisara clapped her hands together, "One of my sick burns! We be making with roasting!"

Joey stood up, walking out the door.

Yugi ushered the albino.

"What are we doing today?"

"Seduction!"

" Wha-"

* * *

Bakura was seated at the fancy table, candlelight illuminating the room. He was forcibly dressed in a suit, holding a bouquet.

"Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"What am I doing?"

"You're on a date."

"With?"

"She'll tell you when she comes."

Bakura growled, "Whatever."

"Sorry I was late boys~" The odd voice came from the shadows. The boy saw a smooth tan leg come from the shadows, "Got held up in traffic." She put her delicate hands on the chair, pulling it out. Bakura had to admit he was slightly interested with who she was.

She sat down, pulling her seat behind her.

Bakura looked up to see her fa- "BLECK!" He threw up in the vase the roses were in, "WHAT THE FUCK JOEY!"

"I'm Marilyn Monroe!"

"You're a fucking mess!" He looked like a clown!

"I'm a beautiful woman!"

"More like an ape in drag!"

Joey stood up. He took the glass of water and dumped it over Bakura, "Maybe next time you'll learn how to treat a lady!"

Yugi shook his head, "We lost our only woman."

"Kisara is the only woman!"

He blinked, "You want Kisara?"

"Hell no. Why am I doing this."

"Social skills! Bring in the Duke!"

Duke sashayed in, taking a seat, "Hey, good looking what's cooking?"

"Your dick in a frying pan."

"My cue to leave." He stood up, leaving.

"Bakura that's not how you date."

"I don't want to!"

"Ridiculous! Bring in the god of sexiness!"

Yami walked in. Bakura threw the vomit filled vase by his head, causing him to run.

"Bakura!"

"I'm going to bed!" He yelled, standing up.

"You need these life lessons!"

"Dating Joey in drag is not a life lesson it's torture!"

"That was Marilyn Monroe!"

"Marilyn Monroe is dead!"

Yugi gasped, "She can't be dead! When did she die!"

"The 60s."

"Noooo. She can't be! Then who was that?"

"Joey in drag!"

"Nooo. You're fucking with me, buddy boy. Not working this time."

Bakura groaned, "End of class!"

* * *

Malik sat up, groggy. He felt too hot, someone must have turned up the heat, "Lousy free loaders. Heat costs money." He sat up, something was holding him down. He looked down, "AHHH!"

Kisara ran in with a ladle, "SHOW YOURSELF BROTHER RAPIST!"

He stared at her, "Why do I have to be getting raped?"

"You're pretty and look like prey."

"No I don't-"

"Why are you screaming!"

"Him!" He threw the covers back.

She smirked, "Ew Bakura ya little nasty." The albino was hugging him tight , face in his stomach.

"His grip is fucking killer."

She scoffed, "He's weak! You're lazy." She walked over, grabbing his arm. She tried to pull it away, it wouldn't budge, "What the fuck!" She growled, using more strength, "FUCK!" She started to sweat, "RAHHH!"

His arm slightly bent. Kisara fell back, "Shit!"

"Get Yugi."

She ran out the door.

"You little pervert. How'd you get in here?" He brushed his white hair behind his ear, "You're so pale. Oh well. Stark White is a good color...for a mental hospital." He snickered.

"Then you should feel quite comfortable, nut job."

Malik scowled, "If you're up, get off of me. How did you get in here!"

"I don't really know. I sleep run sometimes."

"Sleep run?"

"Like sleep walk but with running. Ryou really hates it, he says I always run off the stairs. He'd have to steer me away."

"That's certainly a problem. He's nice though, I'd let you."

Bakura smirked, "How sweet. You really do care!"

"Whatever you like to think to keep you from putting a gun to your head."

"Not a million things in the world could keep me from doing that."

Malik smiled, "Same here. But let's not talk about suicidal tendencies. Let's do something more fun~" His smile slowly turned into a smirk.

* * *

Kisara carrying a unconscious Yugi. She readjusted his body, grabbing the knob.

"Malik, I don't do this often. But I'm sure you're doing it wrong."

"I'm puckering my lips!"

"I know but-"

"You're not making this easy for me either. You're hairy, it's scratchy."

"Not like I'm going to shave it."

"You're very rude. This is a privilege not an obligation."

Kisara kicked in the door, "NII-SAN NO BLOW JOBS FOR HAIRY MINORS!" She yelled, panting. He was going to get in so much trouble.

Malik and Bakura stared at her, "What?"

They were sitting in bed, camera in hand.

"Are you making the porno?"

"No. Taking the selfie."

"Ah! Me too!" She ran and jumped on the bed, flinging Yugi with her.

Bakura flopped a bit as she fell, "Heavy bitch."

"Hey I lost weight."

"When?"

"Few hours ago I take dump in Duke's bathroom."

He should have never asked. The Russian then unbuttoned her pajama shirt.

"What are you-"

"Are we not taking the pictures?"

"Yes we are but-"

"No picture without cleavage. Impossible. I made promise."

"To?"

"That whiny bitch Duke."

Malik shrugged, "Then keep your jugs in the shot."

They crowed together to squeeze into the frame.

"Kisara, your boobs are on my shoulder." Bakura stated.

"So?'

"Remove them."

She scoffed, "Too many gays in one house. Say the cheeses!"

"Cheeses!"

They smiled.

"How does it look?" Malik asked.

"Good." Bakura nodded.

Kisara smirked, "Of course it is. I'm in it!"

Malik pushed her off the bed, "Oops."

"Domestic abuse!"

"You'd know."

She pretented to think about it, "Oh yeah! I was tortured by my parents!"

They laughed.

* * *

"Ready for your last strength test."

"Has it really been a month?"

"Da. Fight me, let's see your progress." She motioned for him to follow her.

He followed her outside the house, into the field surrounding the area.

"Hey ugly~"

Bakura growled, "Malik, why are you here?" He turned around to see all of the weapons, "Why-"

"Everyone wants to see your progress. I even made a gap in my busy schedule to see this."

Yugi cried in Yami's side, "He's all grown up!"

"Not really but sure hun."

"Congratulations Ugly! You've made it this far without dying."

"Thanks?"

Kisara stretched, "Whenever you're ready."

Yugi ran up to him, "One picture!"

"Joey take the picture." Yami shoved the camera in his hands.

"Oh someone hold my apron."

"Hun it looks fine! We're wasting time."

The small man dusted himself off, "Stand up straight Bakura, good posture is everything."

He grunted in response.

"Big smiles!"

Joey rolled his eyes, snapping the picture. Yugi snatched the camera, "Oh my, one for the photobook!"

"No more room."

"We'll make room. One more photo-"

Kisara screamed, "We're starting the fight!"

"Impatient beast." Yami grumbled.

Yugi took Bakura's hands, "You do good out there champ. Even if you don't win. You will still be my little winner."

"You're doting on him!"

"I can dote on him all I want, Yami! Here you got schmutz on your face!" He licked his thumb. Yami grabbed him before he had the chance to clean him up.

Bakura turned to Kisara, "Ready."

She nodded, "Let me get Mary."

"Mary? Bloody Mary?"

"Yea. If you are a blade, then you should fight a blade." She smiled then closed her eyes. Moments passed then a sharp blade shot out from her forehead, "Heh. Making an entrance."

The hunk of metal sliced through the rest of her body. A gloved hand reached out from within. It looked as if it were waiting for something. It sat there dripping blood for minutes, waiting.

Bakura slowly approached it, "Mary?"

The hand repeated the gesture of throwing her hand out.

He grabbed it, cautiously.

"Finally, a gentleman to escort me!" She climbed out of Kisara, holding his man, "I thought no one here had manners."

"She's so small." Duke whispered.

Her head snapped in his direction, red pigtails flying with her, "What swine! How dare you, a mere weapon speak to me, a blade, with such gull!"

"Just as annoying as Kisara, yet in a different way."

"Hmph! Don't you dare compare me with her! Uncouth beast! I shan't be even put in the same thought as she!"

Joey scratched his head, "How did you get a new dress? You don't even have a body!"

The young girl spun around, under Bakura's arm, "Like the new design? I grew so bored of my other outfit specially since everyone saw it so I thought up this!" It was a white blouse with a ruffle collar and sleeves under a hoopskirt with little white droplets resembling blood, "I'm going for a hime lolita look!"

"More like Guro." Duke smirked.

She took a step back, "No! Guro is disgusting!" Bakura grabbed her, "Fight me! Fight me, knave!"

"Mary! Mary! You're supposed to be fighting me!"

She stopped, moving then slowly looked up to him, "Do I have to?"

"What?"

"I'm fucking beat. Like really drained from that grand entrance. Can I have a cup of tea or a cookie?"

"You haven't done shit!"

"I just said that entrance took everything out of me!"

He threw her into the field, "Little idiot!"

The girl sprung from the tall grass, "You soiled my dress!" She cried.

Bakura barely dodged her.

"My pride and joy! You'll PAY!" She formed pins from her fingertips, "Die you uncouth ruffian!" She threw the needles at him.

He shielded himself, turning his arms into steel. He wasn't able to protect his legs.

"Heh!" Malik cackled then immediately coveted his mouth.

Joey glanced at him, "Are you okay seeing this? We don't want you in hyper drive."

"Hush, I'm a grown man. I can handle my emotions."

Bakura sliced Mary's shoulder pouring blood.

Malik covered his mouth, giggling, "Excuse me."

"Poor thing. Blood lust is an awful condition."

Yami noticed the deranged smile behind his hand, "You're nasty."

The Egyptian flipped him the finger, walking away with a twitch.

Bakura growled, slamming her into the ground. The girl smirked, "Look behind you." He looked up, noticing her standing over him. Three of her standing over him.

"Uncouth beast." They kicked him in the jaw, throat and stomach. He flew back, into the field.

Mary stood up, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You have clones now?" Bakura grumbled.

"I'm Bloody Mary. Did you think it was for nothing?" She snapped her fingers. The clones dissolved into puddles of blood.

He smirked, 'Thought it was because of your red attire."

"Heh, that's why you're a fool." She copied his smirk, "Let's play Ring around the Rosie!" She laughed, creating more clones of herself. They linked hands, circling around him, "Ring around the Rosie, a pocket full of posies~"

Joey stood up, "No! Wait!" He yelled.

They spun lightning fast. Bakura felt himself spin, "Ashes! Ashes! They all fall DEAD."

* * *

"Having you fight bloody Mary was kinda a bad idea."

Bakura growled, "YOU THINK SO!" He yelled from his full body cast. Half the field was gone now too. The ground covered in pins and needles.

"It was better than Yugi and his blade Jun."

"Maybe I shouldn't be fighting blades!"

"Maybe." The blonde scratched his head, "Well you'll mostly heal by tomorrow. Too bad we have to deal with Malik."

"Huh? What about him?"

"After seeing all that blood he went into over drive. He's probably flipping around now."

"Blood really gets him going."

"You haven't seen him in person- wait but you can now!"

"Please no-"

"MALIK!"

The doors slammed open, "Hi~" He ran in.

Akefia and Yami were on his tail, "Get back here Malik!"

"Damn escaping whore!"

He laughed, "Run! Run!" He flipped himself across the room into the bed.

Joey shook his head, "Playing escape now Malik?" He asked as if he where talking to a child.

"Mhm! Yuppie, Mr. Puppy!" He put his hand over his mouth, "I rhymed! Yay! Mr. Puppy who's your friend?"

Bakura blinked. Was he a child? He noticed parts of his blonde hair stuck up to the north, eyes were hooded in half conscious look.

"Mr. Cat."

"Mr. Cat? Hi. Mr. Cat! Meow!"

Akefia and Yami ran to the bed.

"Look Kitten, I can be a cat too!" He back sprung off the bed. Bakura watched him kick both men in the face.

Joey smiled, "Good job, Malik!"

"Meow! I'm a kitten too!"

"What an amazing cat you are!"

"Thank you! Thank you-"

Yugi finally stabbed him in the neck, "Hush hush."

Malik's tongue rolled out, "Kehehe! Good one porcupine." He collapsed on the ground.

Bakura blinked, "So what's next?"

Kisara ran in, "We going to mother Russia!"

"Joy."

* * *

_I'm tired. So fucking tired yet I go on. I always go on. You have to in this world. That's how you survive. Only the strong do it. And I am strong. I'd never die of stupid shit! I've gone on for far to long. If I were to fuck up, I should have just ended my life years ago. Sometimes I wish I did. But I didn't._

_I...I have to save those I love. Yet also the world. Wow...the world huh? Never figured myself a hero. I'm not. I'm definitely not a hero, just a morally just criminal. I...I just hope I can. No, false hope helps no one. I have to do this. _

_Or else, the consequences would be...dire. For lack of a better word. I know it's cliche but what could happen is unexplainable..._

_Shame because I love long drawn out ramblings yet what I don't know (or explain in words), I can't ramble on. What an awful first..._

* * *

**_Remember to Review, Favourite and Follow! Please and thanks!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Games

Hi,hi! Quick note! All **Russian** will be in **bold. **There is a language barrier among many characters so this is something to keep in mind. I do use some Russian words, don't worry they are repeated in English. If you speak Russian and you see a problem with one of the words (Spelling or context etc) or have a better word for it, please message me or review and I'll be happy to change it! Plus real quick, if Bakura seems really out of character in this story then it's because he's still young. As he gets older he acts more like canon. But if you can't tell, Anabel is closer to canon Bakura.

Oh and Kisara got another monolog coming up so ya might want to read her other one chapters ago. (Just know it's the opposite of the first one)

**Reviews!**

**Thor94: I got your gay R-rated stuff next chapter! XD**

* * *

I was never quiet. My voice became my only weapon in dark world. I never feared it. I embraced it, I used it to kill. I've killed many men with my songs. Mary and I, we sing song of death. Yet before song was completed, my voice failed. When mother and father had a taste of their medicine I said nothing yet my song became complete. Maybe because I witness death first hand. Maybe because the blood that created me was scattered throughout the room. Maybe because I killed them with my own hands. I'll never know how or why my song became complete with their death. I hardly know how they died.

In Russia, I was trash. Pure tras h. No one took pity on me. No one gave me money. The sign I made created no difference than if I was invisible. They gave me nothing! Day after retched day, starving, scavenging through trash for anything edible. I was like the animal.

Annabel...she saved me from that. She saved me from the cold and hunger. She saved me from myself. She told me I wasn't alone. Mary was here. Mary would always be here and always has. _We_ lived on the streets, _we_ ate trash. _We_ ran from home. _We_ killed our parents...if _we_ did in fact do it. And the fact that it was we instead of me, filled me with sense of peace.

I thank Annabel for that.

Bakura...I like the kid. I'm jealous of him for being her kin. Not so much for being her son, I don't care much about his relation but how he's related. He is product of her and...an endeavor.

Makes my blood boil. To be completely honest, Annabel is my first love. She rescued me from streets, took me in and gave me purpose. I wish she were alive or that I told her before she went but...too late.

Malik is still my brother. We never sung and danced though. Well once for a game. He doesn't like to dance anymore. I mostly played my piano while he sat on top, being dramatic. I still am deadly loyal to him, I can't keep him off my mind. Literally the HWC put a chip in me to make me think of him every hour. It was a short experiment to test our compatibility. Sexually. It did not work considering he's not my type and probably loves dick. I would have fucked him honestly because I like sex.

Lastly, I would like to move to warm place. I hate wearing clothes in general. Especially the frilly ones.

* * *

"Back home." Kisara smiled.

Duke scowled, "Fucking cold ass country."

"Eat my ass, Devlin."

Joey groaned, "It is cold there! And the Russian Branch are all assholes."

She laughed a bit, "Da, they are!"

Bakura groaned looking out the window.

"You thinking about some thing, little white boy?"

He glared at her, "Just thinking about the plan."

"Hm. Don't be afraid. You will do fine."

He looked up at her. Her pale face was stony and lacked most emotion. He noticed she clipped her bangs away out of annoyance.

He focused once more on her face. Pale eyes lacking compassion or warmth.

Her pale hand slapped him to his senses, "What do you want a gesture that I'm okay? A comfort smile? Sorry, we don't do that where I'm from."

Joey laughed, "Russians don't like small talk, or fake expressions."

"Hmph, it's useless! We don't smile in people's faces for no reason, that's plain dumb. More of an American thing."

Yami shrugged, "Explains why it's an American thing."

"Hey! Americans aren't dumb!" Joey exclaimed.

Duke looked over to Malik, "We going to Moscow? I can't wait to meet the babes there."

The blonde opened his eyes, "Hm? Oh, well not quite."

* * *

"FUCKING SIBERIA!"

Malik shrugged, "I said, not quite. Siberia has a low population so it's ideal for a HWC base."

"IT'S FREEZING!"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"NO, FUCK ME!" He grabbed his arm pulling him close.

Malik kneed him in the crotch, "We should have got him fixed ages ago!"

Kisara smirked, "I agree, brother."

Yugi shivered, "Are there any coats? I'm freezing. Bakura are you- what are you doing?" He was spread out across the ground.

"Waiting for sweet death to take me from this ice box."

"...okay. But how about no."

"This is my decision."

The small man shook his head, "Bakura, you're a weapon. You can't die like that. Anything that falls off from frostbite will regenerate."

"What? I can't kill myself?"

"Nope."

"Malik! You never said I couldn't kill myself! I should have never signed up for this bullshit!"

He smirked, "Too bad. I didn't give you the injections, your mother did. Blame her."

"Damn everyone that has came in contact with that wench to hell!"

"Hmph, are you done? We have places to be."

"Like?"

Yami growled staring at a map, "The HWC housing. If I can find it."

"Why are we going there? We have to destroy it."

The Egyptian scowled, "We also have to maintain status. The other HWC branches don't know we're rogue. To keep the whole organization off our backs, we have to pretend like nothing happened."

Akefia grunted, "Why? I think we can take on their soldiers."

"But not other weapons. We can't underestimate their powers. Let's play it safe for now."

Yugi now had the map, "Found a route!"

"How!" Yami growled.

"Simple, first you hold it the right way!"

"Wha? I thought it was in Russian!"

"Nope."

Kisara laughed.

* * *

Malik drove through the relentless snow. Joey kicked up the heat, "I always hated coming here."

"Me too."

Kisara scratched her stomach, "I miss speaking my language."

"What about your home?"

"What home." She scowled. Bakura glanced at her. She really did seem in a sour mood.

"Are you from Siberia?"

She stayed quiet.

Malik looked back at her, "Chill out."

"All you can you can do here, brother. That and be ignored."

"Bitter?"

"Da, obviously."

"Let go. You can't change time." He yawned, "Forget it."

She crossed her arms, "I know...I can't." She scoffed, smiling, "Cigarette?"

"I don't share. There's vodka under the seat."

"Good." She bent over, searching for said bottle, "You know, it's a real shame."

"What is?"

"To come to such a cold fucking place wit no bitches."

Duke gave her a high five, "That's right!"

She laughed, "Where dem hoes!"

Yami pointed to Malik, "There's the leader of the pack."

Malik chucked his cigarette out the cracked window then turned around to fight Yami. Joey immediately grabbed the wheel, "Cut it out!"

"Watch your fucking mouth! Watch who the fuck you insult!" He punched Yami over and again, "I'm not a fucking joke!"

Akefia attempted to push him away, "You're being crazy!"

Duke flinched as he saw blood appear on Malik's fist and the car seat.

Kisara found the bottle, "Yay!" She sat up, throwing her arms in excitement. Bakura was slammed into the door by her arm.

Yugi saw Yami's blood and his eyes turned red, "Stop it NOW!" He strangled Malik using his weapon. The blonde reached for his throat, gasping for air. Droplets of blood arose as the thin metal strands cut into his flesh.

"Fucking let go of him!" Kisara punched Yugi across the face.

Malik fell, vomiting blood. Akefia wrapped his scarf around the blonde's neck. Yugi snapped out of his trance, "I'm so sorry!" He could have cut his head off!

Malik's eyes locked on him, "G…Godiva." He whispered before he fainted.

Joey growled then used his power to control the vehicle.

Duke scratched his head, "Chocolate fiend."

* * *

Anzu sat down with the other weapons on her team.

"Where could they be!"

Mai, a gorgeous blonde with beautiful purple eyes applied her lipstick, "Mon ami, worry not. We will find them."

"Are you just saying that?"

"Oui." She said, honestly.

The brown haired girl broke the glass in her hand, "Mai, shut up from this point on or I'll kill you!"

Mana rolled her eyes, "Are we going to kill something or not."

Her fairer skinned sister frowned at her.

"What, I'm here for the violence. I'm not here for loyalty, debt, or any sentimental shit. I'm here to murder without consequences."

Anzu scowled, "What a good job of that you're doing! Where's your target, Mana?"

She growled, standing up, "Who are you talking to bitch?" She smirked, "You think you're running shit or something? They're using you like the rest of us, youre just the easiest to manipulate!"

Anzu pulled out her gun, "Sit down and shut up."

"No. You're the weakest one here, the weakest one in the whole Human Weapon Creation! Do you even have a weapon!"

"I said sit down and shut up."

"No! Do something about it! Use your weapon!"

She rolled her blue eyes, shooting her in the shoulder and chest, "There I used it."

The dark skinned girl looked at her wound. She threw her head back cackling.

"Mana!" Her pale sister caught her.

"Your sister deserves worst." Anzu stated, remorseless.

The door open and two cloaked figures appeared.

"Did we miss something?"

"Phoenix, vulture? No, you missed nothing."

The blonde French woman looked up, "Darlings, take those hideous hoods off."

The tall husky man stood silent. The woman put a hand on his shoulder, "We cannot. After…an accident we became deformed."

"The HWC has not offered to reconstruct your faces?"

"…"

"Shame." She shook her head.

Anzu stared at Mai then the seat next to her, "Mai!"

"Oui?"

"Where is your dumb little girlfriend!"

She blinked, "Oh she was tired so I told her to stay home."

…

…

"YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOT!"

The blonde pouted, "So rude, I am a top ranking weapon, and representative of the HWC. I outrank most people in this room. Especially you, mon ami. Please calm down a bit. I will report our discussion to her later. For now let's focus on the topic at hand."

"…right." She smirked, "Destroying the Rogue Japanese Branch."

Everyone in the room smirked along with her.

* * *

"**Hello, we are the Japanese Branch. We staying for the games."**

"**Out the car assume position."**

"Everyone out." The group exited the vehicle, putting their hands behind their heads. The guards patted them down and searched the vehicle.

"**What is this?"**

"**InSanity and MADNESS."**

The guard grunted ignoring the case. Moments later he shouted out a command and the guards stepped back. As Bakura re-entered the truck he noticed each guard was heavily armed.

"**More guards will be at the doors."**

"**Thank you." **

He drove down the path, "There's a pat down up ahead."

"They say anything about Lieutenant Volkov?" Kisara asked.

"No."

Joey shuddered, "He's awful."

Malik smirked, "You're telling me."

"What will you do now?"

"Same as always. Tough through it."

"But-"

Duke yawned, "Who's Volkov?"

"Annabel's second in command." Malik explained.

"Huh? Professor or…?"

"Disciplinarian and Black market technician."

"Large stick up his ass." Kisara stated, "He has the stretched bum."

Akefia rolled his eyes, "If he's human we can just kill him right?"

Malik looked up ahead and sighed, "You'll see very soon." As the approached the base.

A large group of soldiers stood in front of the building. In the foreground a burly man with a missing eye and military uniform, stood with a scowl. The man brought his hand up and every guard held up his game. Malik stopped the car.

"He's going to search us. Have nothing suspicious on you."

Duke immediately emptied his pockets. Condoms, condoms, pack of gum, condoms, photo of his grandmother, condoms, condoms and a cigarette.

Yugi stared at his pile, "What were you prepared to do?"

"Fuck every girl in Moscow."

"**GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE!"**

"He says get out."

They exited the car, each being grabbed by a guard. They were thrown to the ground, forced to sit on their knees.

"Where is Anabel?"

Bakura was shocked to hear him speak Japanese.

"She is not here, Volkov sir." Kisara spoke up.

The man, Volkov, spit at her, "I see that, swine. Where is she!" He brought back his foot and kicked her. His steel toed boot broke her nose.

"Making an entrance!" Malik cried out.

"Excuse me?"

He took a breath, "…She has a surprise in store."

Volkov bent down, eye level with Malik, "What surprise?"

"The boy. The albino one. He's a new experiment, she wants to show off."

"Why him?"

"He's perfect, she says."

The man stared at Bakura, "Hn. A perfect weapon? What does he do?"

"It's a secret."

Volkov scowled at him, "Why should I believe you when Anabel is not here?" He slapped his cheek.

"You know Anabel. She loves attention. Wouldn't people talk more about her if she wasn't here? It would be great gossip. Then on top of that she creates a perfected weapon? She'd get promoted. She'd become a legend without even having to show her face."

The man stared at the Egyptian, "We made no preparations for another one."

"He'll stay in one of our rooms."

"Really?" He grabbed his hair, slamming his head into the car. Bakura jolted up. Joey quickly shot his hand to his, giving him a grave look.

"Will he? I don't remember being asked that."

"Lieutenant Volkov may he please-"

"Beg me. Grovel at my feet." He stood up.

…

Malik closed his eyes and threw himself onto the snow and ice. "Please, please Lieutenant Volkov please let him stay, sir!"

"In return for?"

"Whatever you'd like, sir."

"Look up."

The Egyptian clenched his jaw and complied. The Lieutenant spit in his eyes, "My gift to you. Smile."

Kisara closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she saw her brother force a smile to his face.

"Good. The boy can stay. Lesser weapons in the car."

Yugi and Bakura shared a look before he was hauled in the truck. The look said Give Them All You Have.

"Welcome to the Human Weapon Creation." The lieutenant smiled, staring Bakura in the eyes, "Pleasure to have you here."

"I hope you burn in hell."

Joey covered his mouth, "Don't say that!"

Volkov laughed, "Remove a rib of his."

The guards moved to grab him.

"ANABEL WOULD NOT LIKE THAT!" Malik yelled.

The large man stared at him.

"She'd be livid. No, she'd want your head on a platter. And she'd finally have a reason to. If you defected the perfect weapon…you'd be not only killed but mercilessly tortured."

"Then do you purpose I do? Someone has to be punished? Should it be the American?"

A gun pointed at Joey's head.

"The Russian girl?"

A gun at Kisara.

"Know what I'll let new boy choose. Who American, Russian or Egyptian?" He point his own gun between Malik's eyes.

Bakura panted, "Choose me."

"Not an option." Volkov shot Kisara in the leg. She bit her lip, glaring at the man.

"Bakura pick me dammit." Malik screamed.

The Lieutenant shot him in the chest three times, "Shut up my little bird."

He couldn't choose.

"My patience is wearing thin." He shot Joey in his side.

He couldn't pick!

The man sighed, "How pathetic. Shoot the girl."

"How much?" The men threw her further from them in the snow. The guards lined up almost surrounding her.

"Hm? However many happen by the time I count to 5. Begin at will."

Bakura looked over to the girl, kneeling in the cold. Her face was that of boredom. She brushed her hair from her face.

"Ready men, aim…FIRE."

"1…

…2…"

The gunshots made tears stream from Joey's eyes, "Why. Why. Why. Why." He repeated to himself.

"...3…"

The sound of soldiers reloading their guns and continuing to fire almost made him puke.

"…4…

…4 and a half" The commander picked the grime from his nails, "Hm. Oh right, the counting. 5!"

Bakura looked over to Malik. He stared blankly at Volkov. He whispered something in Russian. Volkov slowly looked at him with a wide eye.

"SEND HIM TO THE TORTURE CHAMBERS!"

The Egyptian cackled, being lifted by a group of guards.

"What, where are you taking him! What did you say! Malik what did you say!"

All he did was laugh harder.

"Robin, take the boy, head back to park then enter your rooms."

"Yes sir." Joey whispered.

"Patch the girl up, no anesthetic."

"Yes sir."

"When the boy returns, bathe him then send him to the soldiers quarters."

"Yes sir."

"Go."

Joey stood up, grabbing Bakura, "Say nothing." He whispered.

They entered the truck. Joey sat in the driver's seat. Bakura glared at the commander. One of the guards threw Kisara in the truck. Duke caught her, slightly fumbling her limp body.

The American drove slowly past the squadron.

* * *

"What the fuck was that!" Bakura exploded as soon as they entered their quarters.

"It's better with Annabel." Joey stated. He stared at the ground, expressionless.

"Better! How much better!"

"He doesn't shoot us, just humiliates us."

The albino screamed, "Why not fight back!"

"We can't. Too many of them, they'll stop us. We can't afford death."

"I..I"

"Need to shut up! I'm bleeding out my fucking asshole and you want to complain! Eat my filthy toes!" Kisara yelled, being carried by Akefia and Duke.

"You can't even feel it." Duke grumbled.

"I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE FILLED WITH HOLES JACKASS! SOMEONE FUCKING STITCH ME TOGETHER!"

Yugi ran in with the first aid kit.

"AND NOT HIM!"

He deflated a bit, "Fine whatever."

Yami patted his head, "I'd let you patch me up."

"Sure, thanks." He grumbled. He was too old to be patronized.

The woman panted, "Puppet boy, patch me up."

Duke blinked, "Me?"

"You know strings and shit, so sew me up like one of your French dolls."

"…I don't like you."

"I don't care if you stitch it in a shape of a dick just do it!"

He sighed, "Sure. Akefia, drop her."

"Drop her?"

"Drop me!" She screamed.

He did. Duke took the medical kit from Yugi, "Can everyone do something else? It's been awhile since I've sewed someone together."

"Hide any bows lying around, he might jerk off." Akefia mumbled.

"Get out!"

* * *

Yami looked over to Yugi, "Please. Don't join them in the games."

Yugi frowned, "I can handle a few beatings, Yami."

"No, you could snap! You could break at any point then we'd be dead."

"How unstable do you think I am!"

"I think you underestimate how these drugs work. They take over your AND mind. Too much and too little will drive you insane."

"I know." He scowled, "I'm better now. I have been taking it moderately."

"I'm worried." Yami grabbed him, "You don't care about you but I do."

Yugi frowned, "Don't start the crap Yami."

"I love you."

"I love knowledge and playing games. Now let's share our favorite colors." He snarked.

"I never want to see you hurt. I just want you to be safe and happy-"

"You're too sappy now. You weren't like this before. I think you were crazier before the HWC."

Yami stared at him then sighed, "…Please. Just consider it."

Yugi took a deep breath, "Fine! Does that make you happy?"

"It does."

"Ugh, I actually have stuff to do and you're making me late!"

The man smiled, "See you at dinner dear."

"Fuck off!"

* * *

Joey unpacked his bags, "Bakura, still giving me the silent treatment?"

…

"Brat."

"Fuck you."

"Why are ya still mad? We can't change what happened." He sighed.

The boy scowled, "Where is Malik?"

"Punishment quarters. He'll be back in another hour or so."

"Better get some alcohol for the wounds."

Joey sighed, "Bakura, I…don't want you to see him when he comes back."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you and him are close but…its not a pretty sight."

"I saw a woman gunned down and shot into Swiss cheese hours earlier."

"Malik has different punishment than us. I'd explain but I'd rather he say it."

Bakura frowned, "Fine."

Time passed and the night fell. It was obviously much colder by now. The albino had never seen so much snow in his life.

_Buzzzz_

Two guards came in the front doors. They dragged a limp body, throwing it across the floor.

"Malik." Joey walked over to him.

"Don't give me those sad eyes. I'm fine." He sat up, looking okay.

Bakura walked over, "You look unharmed."

"I am." The blonde snickered, "Don't worry about me." He stood up, hugging his long coat tight, "I'm going to bathe then hit the hay."

Joey and Bakura looked at each other. From Joey's description, they usually torture him horribly. Did they go easy on him?

* * *

Malik dropped his coat, "Boys: Always playing with awful toys." He casually pulled the knife out his stomach,

"Never cleaning up their mess." He looked at himself in the mirror. The marker would come off, along with the semen, the hickeys would take a bit to heal.

"They are always too rough." He began to sew his wounds. They will heal soon but he wanted them to heal right,

"Boys like to claim what they have no business touching." He scowled at the sting he felt in his sliced, whipped ass.

"Boys are so…"

Malik stepped into the floor tub. Falling completely into the water, splashing into it. Blood turned the steaming water scarlet red. He smirked, feeling the aqua fill his wounds.

"Boys are so funny." He laughed, latching his fingers on the openings of his pierced stomach. He ripped the flesh apart, pulling himself apart.

"So fucking funny!"

"_Give us a smile sexy!"_

"_Look at him, he's taking it like a whore!"_

"FUCKING HILARIOUS!" His flesh tearing from itself. The gushing of blood made him laugh harder.

"IM FUNNY TOO RIGHT!"

"_Ha! That's cute, the psycho is crying! Does it hurt?"_

"_Surprise anything hurts him."_

"_I know right!"_

Nothing hurt him. He wouldn't let it. Pain was meant to be enjoyed right? He was supposed to like it! He was a sexy psycho just like they always told him! That's who he was. Wasn't it?

…Who was he…

"I'm me right? I'm who I am. But is who I am who I should be? Or just who I am? What if I was someone else? No I can only be who I am. I am me. But who is me?" Malik mumbled, staring at the ceiling. A mirror ceiling? How disgusting. He had no choice but to look at himself.

He looked into his reflection, "Mirror, mirror above my head. Should I live when I should be dead? Mirror, mirror in my eye, when _is_ the right time to die?"

…

…

"How useless." He smashed the mirror, manipulating its molecules.

He just wanted an answer! A fucking answer! He wanted to know why! Why him! Why was supposed to live this life! He'd rather die with his family. He'd rather-

"Malik!"

…Bakura?

"I told you he wasn't okay!"

Joey and Akefia ran in to help him. He didn't care. He glared at the ceiling where the mirror was.

"What the fuck!" Akefia screamed, seeing his tattered body.

Malik couldn't find the strength nor the need to say anything. He slowly faded into sweet frightening darkness.

* * *

Yugi examined his body, "Most injuries are an outside source but tearing his body in half was himself."

"Why?" The boy asked.

"He's tore in two? Half of him wants to do something, the other half can't. Malik however is very expressive with his body, and literally ripped himself in half." Yugi laughed, "Trouble expressing yourself much?"

Bakura slouched in his chair.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Ever since we got here people are being hurt. Kisara was shot like an animal. What happened to him?"

"Hm? Oh, rape."

"…what?" He felt his stomach flip.

The small man blinked, "Did you not know?"

"Know what?"

"That's Malik's job. They use him like a sulty celebrity for the biggest donors of the HWC. He goes to the parties and is sold to the highest bidder." Yugi frowned, "Usually the soldiers at bases like to abuse him like this. It's normal for us. He's like a show pony to them. Probably the reason for his emotional deterioration."

"Emotional deterioration?"

"Yes. He's very…emotionally delayed? A child of sorts in expression. I propose it's his powers to Mock. He's able to retain information like that of a child. Also like a child, can't completely comprehend the emotions of others. Children more so sense things without knowing what they are."

"Children don't know the world around them." Bakura stated.

Yugi nodded, "Mentally, yes. Children do not mentally know why they are in said situation. Emotionally, everything is about them. Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce? The kid believes it's their fault. Bills, alcoholism, a sex less marriage: kids know nothing about them so they blame themselves."

Bakura thought about it. That meant Malik assumed everything he got, he deserved? That was absurd and crazy yet…it made sense.

"He has no sense of self. It's like he's trying to decide if it is right or wrong for him to go through this."

"That's my smart boy!"

"Is there a way to fix this?"

The man hummed, "Yes? 10 years of therapy or…nah."

"Or?"

"Soul correction. Like what you did with Kisara but more intensive. It's more difficult and dangerous." Yugi sipped his tea, "Quite the annoying task."

"How do I do it?"

"Why?"

He sighed, "I feel like it."

He laughed, "Sure, whatever. Get some practice in first. I think you should try again on Kisara."

" Why her?"

"At the moment she can't fight back."

The albino smirked. Good point.

* * *

Joey sighed. Should he even pray anymore. It became harder and harder to do so every time.

"Dear god, deliver us from this evil. Guide us with your mighty hand through the darkness. Show us with peace, oh lord."

He heard a knock on the door, "Yes?"

Duke walked in, envelope in hand, "Here."

"How is Kisara?"

He groaned, "She finally shut up."

"Hah!" Joey laughed. She was noisy when she wanted to be.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Just praying a bit."

The casanova crossed his arms, "You still believe in that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Don't you think your God would have saved you by now?"

"Sometimes I think that. Maybe he just needs me here a bit longer."

"For what?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Im a Christian, not a psychic."

"Hn. Lemme try!" He ran over then slid on his knees to the bed, "Like that?"

"It was pretty cool I guess."

"Yea, I know." He smirked, "Now that I'm on my knees, what should I do?"

"Ew. You don't be sexual and say something nice."

"What?"

"Like thank God for his grace or pray for someone."

He thought, "Anyone?"

"Mhm."

"Uh. God? Yea, big man upstairs, I wanna pray for Tristan. I hope he is good or whatever."

Joey smiled, "You miss him?"

"Shut up Joey, I'm going to talk to Tristan. Hello…bitch. It's been awhile. How are you in heaven? Bet you ain't even there. You up there cheating on me with ghost bitches?" He scowled, "You there trying to fuck Casper and shit! Fuck you! You ain't shit! You probably trying to fuck angels and shit while I'm sitting here: loyal!"

Joey stared at him, twitching.

"You wasn't even that cute! Like that hairstyle was cool 20 years ago! And-and, I don't even care if you're not here to make me laugh or argue with me! Or yell at me to stop using hairspray! Or scold me for wearing leather in summer." He sighed, "Or tell me my eyes shine like the glow of radioactive waste."

The Brooklynite frowned. Was that romantic?

"Duke maybe-"

"And tell me my taste in fashion was acceptable for a freak show's ring master."

"Duke!"

He jolted up, "Huh! Hey, Joe, when did you get here?"

He shook his head, "This is my room."

"Huh? Oh, it is."

"So ya, uh, miss Tristan huh?" He scratched his neck.

He blushed, "Oh that. I was just being dramatic."

"Mhm."

"Well, okay bye!" Duke said quickly leaving.

Joey heard the door slam, "So many gays, so little time."

* * *

Morning came and the weapons gathered in the mess hall.

"**Look, it's the Japanese Branch." **

"Ugh, the Russian Branch."

A man with dark brown hair, greyish eyes and a smug look approached them.

"**You're back, huh?"**

"**You're alive huh?" **Kisara scoffed, "This is Andrius. He is the asshole."

"**Talking shit?"**

"**Mhm."**

"**Bitch."**

She pushed past him.

"**Hello dumb American."**

Joey looked him up and down, "I don't know what the fuck you said but I'll fucking destroy you." He knocked elbows as he followed Kisara.

"**Hey Whitey, Volkov wants the new kid to report to the game site." **A beautiful woman said. Andrius slung his arm around her.

"**What?"**

"**Something about testing him." **She went back to her other conversation.

"Bakura." Kisara grunted, "You're gonna be in a game."

He blinked, "Me?"

"Malik talked you up too much." She stated, "Fuck it, let's eat first."

A loud siren blared.

"**Punishment!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Volkov gave us that message at 7."**

It was 11.

"**YOU ASSHOLES!"**

"Japanese Branch!" Volkov stormed in, guards entering the mess hall.

The room went silent. Kisara's stomach loudly broke through the quiet. She however looked over to the corner of the room.

Volkov slammed her face into the nearest table, "Fat cow."

The girl fell to the ground, nose gushing blood, "How I love the taste of blood for breakfast." She snarked.

The man stomped on her stomach, "Boy, let's go."

"Oh fuck, my stomach." She groaned, not of pain yet hunger.

"Quiet shrew! Grab the boy and let's go."

Bakura snatched a biscuit, being dragged out. He was hungry as hell too. He quickly shoved it in his mouth as a soldier tried to take it.

They dragged him to a van outside the barracks. He was thrown into the back with a few others his age. It was dark and cold inside. Everyone shivered.

"You'll be warm soon."

He heard Volkov say from the front of the van. Stupid one eyed bastard.

* * *

Bakura and the other were pulled from the dome.

"All of you are here to receive ranking and experience your first game!" He repeated himself in Russian and what Bakura assumed was Chinese.

"Enter the arena inside the dome to start."

The guards pushed them inside the large dome. It must have been huge to fit a sports arena inside. Glass doors shut behind them and the heat came on, radiating from the arena.

They let out an exclaim of relief. They entered the arena, exploring as a group. The floor lit up with arrows telling them where to go. Pictures of sports filled the halls. Confession stands were abandoned like the workers just up and left. There was a faint rotten smell, that was being masked by scented things.

After what seemed like forever they entered a large opening, he playing field.

"Baseball." Everyone seemed to mumble in the same language: English, causing a few to laugh.

A boy swung his arms as if he were holding a bat, chuckling.

The girls next to him giggled.

They spotted something in the distance. A giant hole?

Heat radiated from the giant hole in the center of the floor. The teens looked amazed, staring into it.

Bakura kept his distance. He wasn't interested in some damn hole unless he could pee in it. Yugi kept giving him tea to go to sleep but that didn't work at all. He still hadn't relieved himself yet.

He suddenly remembered a bathroom on the way in. He turned around.

Someone grabbed his shoulder. He growled turning around.

A guy with fluffy black hair and big eyes. He reminded him of Ryou. He pointed back to the hole, probably asking if he wanted to see.

He shook his head. The boy nodded then left to examine the hole with everyone. Bakura casually searched for a bathroom.

The group stared at a television screen beyond the hole.

_Game_

_Boiling Death_

_Objective _

_Escape from the arena before it is completely destroyed, you win the game_

They read the screen in each of their languages.

The ground suddenly shook

"**The ground?! Is it an earthquake!"**

* * *

Bakura shook as he took a leak. Was he that cold? Hold 'er steady.

* * *

"**This Crater…is radiating heat. Like a volcano!"**

"**You think that's lava."**

The Asian girl looked confused about what they were saying. They tried to explain it with hand gestures but nothing translated.

The boy with black hair, stared into the hole.

Not lava, but it was heated by it.

"**Do you hear water?"**

The boy gasped, **"Hot Springs. RUN!" **He screamed too late as the water shot up. Everyone screamed trying to run yet the water flooded the arena. The rushing waves melted their flesh from their bodies.

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes. When did he fall asleep? When did the arena get destroyed?

He tried to sit up but he felt an excruciating pain in his side.

"OH FUCK!" He screamed. Two metal poles pierced his side. He panicked, putting his foot down to escape but it was immediately burned, "AHHH!"

He panted. Okay he had to rip them out. He quickly lifted his body, falling back down. The poles scrapped against his innards. He cried out.

"Slowly!" He lifted himself carefully, freeing himself moments later.

Bakura slowly stood on the platform. This was going to be a fucking joy.

He jumped onto the open landing to the hall.

"I kinda have to pee again…well who's gonna bloody know." He peed into the puddle of boiling water that was the bathroom.

A few minutes later he made his way to the open landing, seeing the teens.

They were laying there with open eyes, hot red skin, scared expressions. It reminded him of the school incident. Yet one thing was different. The boy who looked like Ryou. He had his eyes closed, relaxed expression. Like he accepted his fate. Like he gave up.

Bakura clenched his jaw, "FUCK YOU VOLKOV! FUCK YOU HWC! FUCK YOU MOM! FUCK EVERYONE WHO SCREWED ME OVER!"

* * *

"_Bakura, it stinks of meat." Ryou laughed, entering the kitchen._

"_It smells like dinner."_

"_Burning flesh smells awful."_

"_Hah! Tastes great though, so you shouldn't mind the smell."_

_He smiled, "I guess so."_

* * *

"Fuck it's hot." He mumbled. The whole damn building was filled with steam. It was like an oven.

He realized he was hungry…and thirsty.

A puddle was right ahead of him. It wasn't boiling so he bent down and touched it slightly. Lukewarm!

He fell to his knees, drinking it. He immediately spit it out.

"Nasty shit."

If he remembered correctly, hot springs had…minerals. Those should be okay. They just tasted like shit.

He gulped down the water despite the awful taste.

"How…refreshing." He sighed, now about his constantly bleeding wound.

"Hm? Treating wounds, someone taught me that." Who had medical experience…who could treat wounds…

Yugi!

* * *

"_Yugi, I cut my finger off."_

"_Hm. Put a bandaid on it."_

* * *

No that wasn't right. Someone…someone annoying.

Yami?

No.

Anzu?

No.

Mali…bu Barbie?

No.

Hm. Fuck the person. He just needed to close the wound.

No ointment. No alcohol. He noticed a steaming pipe.

"Cauterizing…" Burning a wound to seal it and disinfect. A last resort.

"Well fuck." He scowled, standing. It was this or bleed to death.

He did a countdown in his head, slamming his flesh unto the hot metal.

"AHHHH!" He screamed, falling backwards. He panted, lying on his back, "Why!"

He breathed slowly. He had to get out of here.

The smell of rotten eggs filled his nose. The boiling water had that smell. Was it rising?

Shit. "Where should I go?"

He looked around. The building was so damaged it was hard to find a path out. Something shiny caught his eye.

A vent?

Just like school. Alright!

He crawled inside, shuffling as much as he could. It seemed like forever in the hot vent.

He heard the water gushing beneath him. He made the right choice in moving upwards yet the smell caught his nose again.

He looked behind him to see a cloud of gas creeping up on him. From the smell it must be toxic.

He moved fast as he could until a fork in the path. A shaft going downwards or continuing up. The shaft would put him closer to the exit on the first floor he came in on but his gut to him north.

He crawled further up the vent, seeing a light.

Yes! Fuck yes! He gripped tightly onto the vent when he hand came to air. He looked down.

There was a pool of water. It wasn't bubbling but that didn't mean it would burn. Shit there was no real choice.

He clenched his jaw. Here it goes. He fell out the vent.

He hit the water with a loud splash. It wasn't unbearable heat. It-

A sharp pain shot up his leg. It bent completely wrong, breaking. He swam upwards, being bumped around. He finally reached the surface.

He gasped for air taking a look around. What the hell kept bumping him?

He looked into the water then immediately screamed. A face!

The corpse stared at him with wide, lifeless eyes. He could see their brightly covered uniform in the water.

He tried to swim away to land but more bodies floated to the surface. He could now clearly see their arms and legs were bound by ropes.

He pushed past to crawl on the landing. His bleeding leg made a trail from the water. This was becoming hell.

Bakura lied on his back, catching his breath. Was…he going to die?

That was Volkov's plan, wasn't it? At this rate he probably would soon. What a great fucking way to go. Dying like sewer rat. Trash kids should die like their trash parents.

* * *

"_Mum?" He heard clanging and shuffling in his sleep. He was a light sleeper so he wanted to see if it was just heavy winds._

_Annabel smirked at him, "Bakura, you always present yourself at the worst moments." She turned around completely._

_He looked her over, blood dripped from her hands and face. Her white lab coat was stained in red._

"_What have you done?" He gasped._

"_I simply-" She was cut off by moaning._

"_Pl..ease…hel..p…m..e." _

_Bakura finally noticed the woman in the corner. She was missing her fingers and toes. Her hair had been cut haphazardly, at some parts cutting the scalp. Her clothes wore torn to shreds around her._

"_Who is she!"_

_Annabel sighed, "Calm down, it's just a prostitute." She glared at the woman, "One who was supposed to be dead by now. No matter,"_

_Bakura watched as his mother grabbed the pliers from the toolbox, a blank expression on her face. She bent down, easily prying her mouth open. _

_He tried but couldn't look away as his own mother ripped out the prostitute's tongue. The sound of gagging filled the room. _

_The boy fell to his knees, as her mouth filled with pools of blood, choking her. The woman coughed trying to clear her throat, splattering blood over Bakura and his mum. She fell over, spilling over everything._

"_Bakura," Annabel stood, "Would you clean up for mummy? I have to dispose of a few things." She said, tying back her red hair._

"…_Why?" He whispered, hardly able to breathe._

"_Why not? I felt like it." Her red pumps clicked on the tile floor, "Trash is still trash even with a pretty face. Trash should be taken out." She dragged the limp corpse, towards the door._

"_You're trash!" He yelled._

_She rolled her eyes, "And if I am, someone will take care of me soon enough."_

_He gagged, feeling saliva coat his mouth. He sat there on his knees and threw up every meal he had._

"_Clean that up too." Annabel smirked, leaving._

"_Fucking bitch."_

* * *

He was starting to feel the heat getting to him. He could hardly focus.

This was how it ended, desperate and alone.

"I'm sorry. Sorry Ryou, for stealing your thunder. I just wanted to be noticed by…anyone. I stole your parents from you, even though they were shit. I just wanted someone to care if I was dead or alive! And no one did…except you!"

"Sorry dad, I never knew you but I'm sure you'd want a less bitchy son. Also sorry you had to be with mum. She's awful. But if you were there she wouldn't have been so…" He sighed.

What was he doing. Repentance was petty yet…it felt right at the time.

He didn't want to die here though. He couldn't. He had to see Ryou. He was going to see him.

He used all his might to start crawling, his broken leg lying limp. He saw a poster, making that his target. He forced himself inch by inch. Eventually he past it.

Another poster in the distance. His next conquest.

He crawled further towards the distant wall. An earthquake started again. Breaking the floor apart.

No!

"GODDAMMIT!" He fell threw the floor.

* * *

He woke up surrounded by darkness. The smell of corpses filled the air. He couldn't see much ahead of him. No poster, no vents, no anything.

He sighed. Guess this was it forreal. Heh he was stupid for believing he could get out of here. That a few dumb words would make anything up.

He had no clue where he was or how to escape. He was barely conscious. His lungs burned from dehydration and hot air. His lips cracked horribly.

"_What do you want?"_

Was he hearing things?

"_What do you want?"_

"I…w..ant…t.o..L…i..ve."

* * *

"_Bakura, will you let me grant you a wish."_

_He sat up, shaking a bit, "M..u…m?"_

_There she stood in the tub of blood, soaked in red. The beating hearts within the tub overflowed, plopping onto the floor with a wet sound._

"…_will you let me grant you a wish?" She stared at him with wide eyes and parted lips. _

_He nodded._

_She climbed out the tub, slowly approaching him._

"_..I…don't..bl….ame….you."_

_She stopped._

"_I..wont..bla…me..you…but….you..are..no..t….my…mo..ther. Jus..t….a…mem…ory." He croaked._

_She looked at him then stood over him. She bent down, pushing him beneath the surface into thick blood. _

_His lungs filled up with the Red nectar. His sight blurred as his breathing failed. _

* * *

He woke up feeling new. His vision red. He smirked at the fast thumping of his heart. He felt amazing. Energized. Powerful.

He threw his hand up, bending all the metal in front of him. He saw a light expand as he did.

This was it. He smirked a bit, panting. He lost all this energy again but least now…

Annabel appeared beside, her appearance flickering in and out.

"G…good..bye." He whispered. He couldn't thank her. She didn't deserve that much. But she smiled nonetheless before fading away.

* * *

Volkov approached the site, smirking at its crumbled appearance.

"The harlot lied. The boy was nothing special. Arrange another punishment for-"

"Sir..the boy survived." A soldier piped up.

The man visibly looked surprised, "He…what?"

"He is alive. We transported him back to headquarters for immediate medical assistance, sir."

He made it out? This boy could actually be promising.

He smirked. What til Pegasus heard the news. The American creep was going to have fun with him.

* * *

Yugi smirked, examining Bakura's body. Finally, he had truly awoken. Someone who had finally had potential. He was so excited to see his plans set in motion! Yay!

* * *

_I have studied various types of psychology. It proves near useless except for manipulating people. Yet anyway, I saw something to truly astonished me. A difficult feat. It was the phenomenon of Third Man Factor. A case in which a person believes a spirit of a loved one is present during a time of trauma. It's absolutely...pathetic. Hah, there must be no limit to the imaginative ways of escapism. In my time of distress there was no ghost, no alternate personality, no happy place to think of. It was just me, my father and a bucket of water. And every time I acted up, my head would go into the bucket. Then he'd drop in an electronic. Sometimes I wouldn't remember when he pulled me up because I blacked out. The whole time submerged, I couldn't think of anything but my own torture. And how one day he'd pay. He'd pay dearly because this is all a game! The pain and suffering, merely a game! Life is a fucking game, and I'm prepared to win it._


End file.
